Refuge
by LovelyStardust29
Summary: Based on NW Zorro. A painful loss has Diego seeking solace from Victoria, but he also finds it testing his resolve to keep his other identity and his feelings for her a secret. Rated T for adult themes, some violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my fellow Zorro fans! I've been wanting to post this forever, especially after reading all of the fantastic work the rest of you have posted, but I had some kinks I needed to figure out before posting (kind of important things, like a title! :) ). This is based on the New World Zorro series, and is my AU version of it. I loved all the characters, but, romantic that I am, always loved the dynamic between Diego/Zorro and Victoria, so this story will focus largely on them. There will be the inevitable reveal of Zorro's identity, and I will be utilizing some key episodes from the series, but most of them will be altered somewhat to further the storyline. This first chapter will be relatively short, but I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to _Zorro _or any of the characters from the NW series, and am not writing this story for any profit whatsoever. I just enjoy writing about them!

* * *

Toronado's hooves moved in a slow, rhythmic gallop over the damp sod, and Victoria's eyes shifted back hesitantly to the sky as a low rumble of thunder rolled above them. The sweet, fresh scent of the impending rainstorm had grown gradually heavier in the air throughout their ride, and the late afternoon sunlight now fought to show itself behind the thick gray clouds shadowing the sky. Victoria chewed nervously at her lip and straightened herself in the saddle, tightening her arms around the waist of Toronado's black clad master. Zorro carefully surveyed the hills around them, tugging on the reins to slow Toronado's pace. A loud short of breath emanated from the stallion in response, and he gave a small jolt, drawing a light gasp of surprise from Victoria at the unexpected movement. She quickly braced herself, quickly lacing her fingers together around his waist and pressing herself tighter against his back. Victoria felt him go still, his chest expanding slowly under her palms before one gloved hand covered both of hers. His reassuring touch momentarily ebbed her tension, and she shifted her gaze from his broad back to his profile. The strength of him against her felt reassuring and safe, a strength that seemed to flow in a seamless connection between the elegant black stallion beneath them and the man that commanded him.

Victoria's mind suddenly stilled on that thought, and she continued to study his strong profile as his gaze carefully scanned over the misted landscape. Toronado's master had long been a mythical and elusive hero to the people of Los Angeles, and, despite their growing connection in the past few years, had often felt elusive to her as well. Zorro shifted as he maneuvered Toronado around a small hedge at the base of the hill, sending a small shiver coursing through Victoria as the heat from his torso seeped through her clothes and into her skin. Despite Zorro's distance from the people and from her in the past, with him this close to her, he felt neither mythical nor elusive. He felt human and real under her hands, pure flesh and blood, the reality and the myth colliding and magnifying the paradox of power and gentleness she known so fleetingly in his arms before.

Victoria felt her cheeks flush at her thoughts, but resisted the urge to press her cheek to his back as she would have so many times before. Remembrances of what had transpired between them today pricked at her thoughts, drawing her straighter in the saddle. Whatever feelings she held towards this man, past and present, Victoria knew she could discount neither his deception nor his decision to keep her ignorant in his long standing charade. A sharp pang twisted through her stomach. She was no longer the innocent and naive senorita who'd blindly held trust in the man she thought she knew and loved, and he was no longer the perfect and infallible hero she had built him up to be from the first night they'd met. She closed her eyes briefly at the thought, the memories she'd shared with this man seeming to float through her mind as quickly as the now powerful wind from the impending storm above them. The closer they'd become, she'd realized how much she wanted not just Zorro, but the real man behind the mask. And now that she knew them both...

Victoria inhaled deeply, shaking herself lightly against the vague numbness that still lingered from the day's dizzying revelations. How could she reconcile what had happened, what had come to pass between them? Her world felt as if it had been turned upside down, and her eyes and heart opened to a new and surreal truth. It was as if she herself had been wearing a mask, one of an emotional blindness of her own making, one that had been suddenly ripped away to reveal what she had been unable and unwilling to see from the day Zorro had first appeared. Part of her felt exposed and raw in the stark light of this new truth, and wanted to skitter back into the shadows of her ignorance, but the other...

Her eyes moved again to his squared planes of his profile, still half obscured by his mask, and felt her heartbeat quicken, anxious more now than ever to confirm the identity of the man concealed beneath it. He leaned as he maneuvered Toronado to turn, and Victoria moved instinctively with him until he suddenly pulled them to a stop. "There," he said quietly, giving a quick nod to his left. She followed his direction to a dilapidated, darkened cottage just beyond the next hill. The rumble of warning thunder sounded again, and this time a flash of lightning accompanied it, illuminating the clouds overhead. Toronado gave a short, startled cry at the bright flash, but quickly settled as Zorro spurred him forward. The first few drops tapped against Victoria's arms and shoulders, quickly increasing their pace, and she bowed her face against his back as he spurred Toronado into a gallop towards their shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, everyone! I am beyond humbled by the reviews and follows I received on this story, particularly since its start was so brief. With this chapter, I'll be jumping backwards in the storyline several months, and you will likely recognize a rather large section of dialogue and action from the season 2 episode "Master and Pupil." This chapter's main focus is setting up back story and relationships between the characters, so not too many of your questions I saw in your responses the first chapter will be addressed just yet. :) Thank you so much to all of you for reading, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Diego rested his elbows on the table, glancing up from the cards in his hand to Mendoza, who was glancing at his own cards with a poorly concealed, self satisfied smile. Diego bit back a grin. The sergeant really needed to work on his poker face.

Mendoza looked up at him, his expression serious and focused. "Now, Don Diego, what is important to remember in this game is to keep the cards that have the greatest chance of getting you a good hand. It can be difficult to chose at times, but after a while, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." he lifted his chin proudly, his self satisfied smile now showing in earnest. "Poker is truly a gentleman's game of time tested, well honed skill."

Diego's mouth quirked in an answering grin. "Well, if that's the case," he said, spreading his straight flush face up across the tabletop in front of the sergeant, "then I guess this is what you would call blind luck."

Mendoza's mouth dropped open, his face falling. "But I had the perfect hand!"

Diego shrugged lightly. "You're an excellent teacher." He patted the sergeant's arm as he stood before making his way to the bar. "Come, my friend - lunch is on me today."

Mendoza sighed and let his cards drop to the table. "That's a very good idea, Don Diego." He looked to Victoria, who was watching them from behind the bar. "Perhaps a plate of you tamales will help me feel better, Senorita..." the sergeant paused at the sound of the coach rolling into the plaza, then stood himself."Thank you for the invitation, Diego, but unfortunately, I'm afraid lunch will have to wait. The alcalde has ordered me to personally attend to all the coaches that enter the pueblo."

Diego leaned on the bar as he watched the sergeant make his way out to the tavern's front porch, then shared a knowing glance with Victoria as she wiped down the bar. "Looks as though the alcalde isn't about to miss an opportunity to collect his traveler's tax from all the newest travelers in town."

Victoria smirked at his remark as she refilled Diego's juice glass. "So, when were you going to tell Mendoza that you already knew how to play poker?"

She leaned forward against the bar and set the pitcher down as she waited for his response, and Diego regarded her with an innocently confused look. "I beg your pardon?"

Victoria's mouth curved with a knowing grin. "When we were children, you and my brother Ramone used to play cards out behind the tavern whenever your father would come into town to conduct business."

Diego's eyebrows rose, the corners of his mouth twitching in an answering grin, and he paused long enough to answer her before bringing his glass to his lips. "I never realized we had an audience."

Victoria's own eyebrows rose in challenge. "Just because I was the only girl in a house full of boys doesn't mean that I spent all my time in the kitchen with my mother, Diego. I had to pay attention and stand up for myself, or I was at risk of getting lost in the shuffle."

Diego gave Victoria an admiring smile and lifted his glass to her in a small salute. "An endeavor in which you've clearly succeeded, Senorita." Victoria blinked in mild confusion, and his smile widened slightly, his next words slipping out without thought. "Victoria, no one could ever accuse you of being someone who fades into the background. You were born to stand out."

Victoria blushed unexpectedly at his compliment, and Diego enjoyed her response for a moment before realizing the impact of his words. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling as though he'd said too much, and quickly took another swallow of his drink to hide his uneasiness. He wouldn't deny the honesty of his words, but they hedged a little too closely for comfort to the boundary he'd long ago set for their friendship - a boundary he'd set to keep her safe.

Diego quickly changed topics by conceding to her comment regarding the sergeant with a small nod. "I've been trying to teach Mendoza chess for the last few weeks. He seemed so anxious to return the favor when he brought up teaching me poker, and I guess I just didn't have the heart to tell him I already knew how to play."

Victoria's smile grew. She, like Diego, had always had a soft spot for the good hearted sergeant. "Had I not seen it with my own eyes when we were children, I would never have guessed you'd ever known how to play before today." She propped a hand on her hip, regarding him with a curious look. "I remember overhearing Ramone say more than once that you were very good at bluffing." The light of her smile danced across her eyes. "After today's game, I'd say it seems that you haven't lost that ability."

Diego dropped his eyes briefly to the bar, an uncomfortable chuckle escaping him. She had no idea just how well versed his abilities in that area had become. He gave her what he hoped looked like a nonchalant shrug. "Well, you never know when a skill like bluffing will come in handy." He took another swallow from his glass before continuing. "Your brother was an excellent teacher, but I'm surprised that he knew how to play. If I remember correctly, your father was pretty adamantly opposed to gambling."

Victoria nodded. "Oh, _si_, he was, but my uncle Rodrigo wasn't." This time her smile was full of mischief. "He taught both me and my brothers a few things my father never knew about." Her smile grew at Diego's curious expression, but she silently bypassed his silent question with one of her own. "So, were you only here for the game, or can I interest you in some lunch? I just made a fresh batch of my _albondigas _soup this morning."

Diego returned her smile. She knew her famed soup was one of his favorites. "How could I refuse such a tempting offer?"

She gave him an answering smile and nodded to an empty table at the end of the bar. "Have a seat - I'll be right back."

Diego's eyes followed her as she skillfully maneuvered her way through the crowed dining hall, giving some of her regulars welcoming smiles as she went. Though he hadn't earned any reward from his victorious game against Mendoza, talking with and watching Victoria felt to him like a prize all its own. She looked particularly radiant this morning, her red blouse and cream colored skirt offsetting the sun kissed bronze of her skin and the cascade of ebony curls that skimmed the elegant curves of her shoulders. She bent to collect some empty plates from her customers at the table nearest the kitchen, giving them another glowing smile at their hearty compliments on her food. He'd always loved seeing her smile - particularly when something he'd said or done was the reason for that smile. It wasn't often he was able to evoke that smile from her as Diego, but he knew well the light of familiarity and comfort that came with it, seeming to spark in her dark eyes and warm her every feature. He'd seen only one person that could change that spark in her, a masked bandit whose presence roused that light from comfort to anticipation.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar as he watched her disappear behind the colorful curtains of the kitchen. His shoulders rose and fell with a deep sigh. The pueblo had been quiet for the last few weeks, and while he was grateful for the break for Zorro, he'd missed being able to see her, kiss her hand, and see that light of anticipation in her eyes. Perhaps his alter ego could pay her a visit tonight, after the rest of the pueblo had gone to bed...

A sudden commotion from outside caught his attention. Curious, he stepped outside the doors, taken aback as a group of lancers, with Mendoza standing in its middle, suddenly drew their swords at the door of the recently arrived coach - and, apparently, at a newly arrived visitor to the pueblo. The visitor was male, by the sound of his voice, and the man was refusing to pay the alcalde's traveler's tax. Diego stepped closer, his eyebrows suddenly furrowing curiously the closer he came. There was something in the voice of the traveler, something familiar... Diego made his way to the end of the porch and around the group of lancers, then stopped and stared in surprise at the well dressed traveler at its center. "Sir Edmond? What are you doing here?"

Sir Edmond looked up, giving Diego a surprised smile of recognition. The man didn't miss a beat, however, and gave his old pupil a matter of fact shrug. "Defending myself."

Diego looked from his friend to the group of lancers, then to the sergeant. He didn't doubt Edmond's ability to fend for himself, but if he didn't intervene quickly, the first sight Sir Edmond would likely see in Los Angeles was the inside of the alcalde's jail. "Sergeant, there must be some mistake - this is Sir Edmond Kendall, my professor from the university."

The sergeant didn't appear to be swayed by Diego's words, and made no move to call off his lancers. "Even professors must pay the traveler's tax, Don Diego!"

Edmond didn't appear ready to lower his sword, either. "Preposterous," he quickly replied. "I'm a British knight."

Diego couldn't help a small smile at Edmund's words. It was obvious to see little had changed with his old friend. Sir Edmond had never lacked for bravado, and, by the one lancer's saber already in the dirt at his feet, apparently still possessed the skill to back it up.

Despite the self assurance in Edmond's words, Mendoza lifted his chin defiantly. "And my men are highly trained lancers."

Diego looked back to Edmond, whose eyes now glowed with anticipation. "Well then, we should have some fun!"

Edmond hooked his foot under lancer's saber at his feet, swinging it towards Diego, who caught the hilt deftly in his right hand without thought. Diego felt his reflexes surge with a familiar energy as two lancers advanced towards him, but his arm held the sword lowered at his side as his eyes shifted to the tavern's customers. Victoria had emerged as well, and was watching the confrontation with interest. Diego quickly put himself in check. They had an audience. His arm went stiff, caution and self awareness quickly dampening the adrenaline singing over his muscles, and he gave a few stiff, awkward parries to the lancers' lunges before allowing himself to be disarmed.

The self satisfied lancers leveled their blades at Diego's throat just as Edmond disarmed the last of his opponents and looked up, his smile quickly dimming at the sight of Diego's saber laying on the ground, then looked up to meet his eyes. "Have you forgotten everything? You were the best student I ever had!"

Diego could only give his fencing master a hesitant, embarrassed shrug in response before carefully pulling aside the lancers' swords blocking his path. "Excuse me..." He moved towards Mendoza and Edmond. "Sir Edmond, I would be happy to pay your traveler's tax."

Edmond looked up at Diego incredulously. "You can't be serious."

Mendoza gave Diego an appreciative nod. "An excellent thought, Don Diego. There is no sense in anyone getting hurt. I would have hated to arrest this man."

Diego gathered a few pesos from his belt before dropping them in Mendoza's hand, and tried to ignore the twinge of guilt that tightened in his gut at the disappointed surprise in Edmond's eyes. He had to hide his true self from nearly everyone else in his life, and now he was being forced to make the man to whom he owed Zorro's fighting skills believe he'd let those same skills fall by the wayside. But whatever explanation he would give to Sir Edmond about his behavior would have to wait until they weren't being watched.

The lancers cautiously backed away from the group before heading for the cuartel, and Diego stepped closer to Sir Edmond. "We should probably head out to the hacienda. My father will be anxious to see you... and it would probably be best for you to be out of town for a bit." Edmund's expression remained unchanged, and Diego did his best to give him a reassuring look and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I drove the carriage into town - it's parked over beside the tavern. Why don't you gather your things from the coach, and I'll meet you there in a moment to take you out to the _rancho_."

Edmund paused before finally giving him a reluctant nod, then gestured to the coach driver, who handed Edmund down his bags. Diego turned to Victoria, who, along with her customers, continued to watch both men in silence. "Victoria, I'm afraid I'm going to have to forego lunch for today."

Victoria blinked at him wordlessly for a moment, then smiled lightly. "Of course, Diego." Her eyes lit with curiosity. "Your friend, is he..."

Diego smiled uncomfortably. He hated to rush out on her, but being in town - and in such close proximity to the alcalde - after what had just occurred was a risk that he knew would best be avoided, at least for the time being. The last thing either of them needed was the alcalde asking too many questions. He reluctantly cut Victoria off before she could finish. "I would like nothing more to introduce the two of you, but right now, I think it would be best if I take Sir Edmond out of town for a while before the alcalde catches wind of today's...disruption."

The curious light in her eyes remained, but she appeared to bite back the inevitable slew of questions Diego knew she was aching to ask, and instead gave him a look of understanding. "You're right, Diego. That probably is for the best."

Diego's eyes softened. He hated that he had to leave, especially after the comfortable ease of their conversation earlier. His eyes brightened at a sudden thought. "I'll be sure that Father and I bring Sir Edmond in for lunch in a couple of days so you can meet him, after things have settled down a bit."

Victoria's smile brightened, and she nodded in response. "That sounds wonderful, Diego. I look forward to meeting him."

Diego paused, the corners of his mouth turning upward. There was that beautiful smile of hers again. Now he definitely didn't want to leave. Despite this, he quickly took a step down off the porch. "_Buenos tardes, _Victoria - I'll see you soon."

She returned his farewell, and Diego gave her one last lingering glance as he made his way around the side of the tavern towards the carriage. It looked like Zorro's evening visit to Victoria would have to wait.

* * *

Author's closing note: I have so many favorite episodes from this series, but "Master and Pupil" is near the top of the list. There were many of these episodes that I wished we could have seen elaborated on. I have always adored the interplay between Diego and Sir Edmund, and always wished that there had been the opportunity for us to see more about the connection between these two beyond "Master and Pupil" and their scenes in "The Legend Begins." I always thought that their connection was not just master/pupil, but also had some father/son dynamics as well, particularly since Sir Edmund was the only other person outside of Felipe that knew Diego's skills, and that our hero could truly be himself with. I saw this as particularly true because Diego could not disclose his skills to Don Alejandro, leading his own father to often see his son as a coward. Though Diego has friends and loved ones in his life, I always saw him as being rather lonely due to having to hold back so much of who he really is from most of them. You will definitely see this theme laced throughout this story.

You will be recognizing a great deal of dialogue and action from "Master and Pupil" over the next couple of chapters. However, I will be utilizing this story to add those "elaborations" I personally longed to see, so this won't just be a retelling of the episode. Hope you enjoyed this chapter – more soon to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! I've been trying to post this chapter for the last week, but real life keeps getting in the way! Here it is finally – hope you all enjoy it! Diego and Edmond are on their way to the De La Vega hacienda, and Diego soon begins to notice something seems off with his old professor…

* * *

The short two mile drive home had never felt so endless to Diego as it did today. He was still trying to work out a plausible explanation to Sir Edmond for his actions - or rather, the lack thereof - today in the plaza, but he couldn't help but sink further into his guilt as their drive wore on. Edmond's arrival had caught him totally off guard, and he couldn't blame his old fencing master for the confusion and the questions that were so clearly evident in his features. However, Diego needed time to think, to delay those anticipated questions until his overwhelmed brain was able to come up with a plausible reason for his behavior. So, to that end, Diego talked about anything and everything else he could think of - the hacienda, his father, the California landscape, the local farmers, even their new prized bull - to fill the time on their drive. But he was running out of things to say that didn't involve asking questions of his traveling companion, and he was quickly beginning to tire of the sound of his own voice.

To his credit, Edmond was not peppering him with questions as expected. However, despite his current dilemma, Diego found himself quietly wishing that the man would ignore his babbling and demand answers as he would have during their time together at the university. There had seldom been wasted actions or words between them in the years that they'd known each other, and Diego could feel the remorse at his artifice in the plaza slice through him like a knife even as he continued to ramble on. Though he'd at times quietly felt guilt at how his overtly studious pretense disappointed his father, that guilt had been easier for Diego to bear when he'd remind himself that his father had never been privy to his skill with a sword. But having to deceive Sir Edmond today, having to lead his fencing master to believe that he'd so easily forgotten all he'd taught him... Diego briefly closed his eyes at the fresh stab of guilt in his gut. His deception felt like a slap in the face to his friend and mentor - making Edmond yet another person in his life he had to hide his true self from.

Diego's gaze slid to again to Sir Edmond, who now stared out straight ahead of him, his expression unreadable. Edmond's guarded expression didn't surprise him. Along with teaching Diego swordplay, Edmond had also taught him how to disguise his emotions, to put on the face of self assurance and confidence even in the face of uncertainty and confusion. It was a key strength when entering into battle, he'd said. _If your opponent can't read your fears or insecurities, the only fears and insecurities he will have to contend with are his own._ Those words, like so many others Edmond had taught him, had become mantras for Diego upon his return to California - and in his creation of his alter ego. As Zorro, he'd learned to conceal his emotions well, but as Diego... He sighed wearily at the thought. Diego had to often play the fool, letting feigned weaknesses be on display so Zorro could be free to contend with whatever battles needed to be waged.

The thought gave him pause. Whatever battles _needed _to be waged. Edmond had a well known reputation as a master swordsman - a reputation well known even in a remote spot like Los Angeles. Any word of a student of Kendall's showing a fair level of skill would be likely to attract their share of challengers, something a peace seeking man like Diego De La Vega would want to avoid. Diego sat straighter in his seat as the carriage rounded the crest of the last hill to bring the hacienda into sight. He had to find the soonest opportunity to offer his explanation to Edmond, especially now that he'd found one that wouldn't dismiss all the work and faith Kendall had bestowed upon him. He pointed out the hacienda to Sir Edmond, then went quiet, expelling a low but deep sigh of relief. He hoped that Sir Edmond would accept his justification for backing down in the plaza today as genuine, and not as an excuse of the clumsy coward he'd portrayed today. Despite his commitment to continuing to protect the people as Zorro, Diego wasn't sure he was prepared to disappoint yet another person in his life.

Don Alejandro greeted them at the door, the surprise in his features quickly changing to a welcoming smile as he heartily shook Edmond's hand and ushered them both in. Diego watched the men's quickly involved exchange with admiration as the two old friends discussed Edmond's trip. His father had spoken highly of Kendall when he had arranged for Diego to work with him at the university, but this was the first time he'd been able to see them talking face to face. Edmond's fiery and determined spirit had always reminded Diego of his father, and he'd been able to understand from his earliest days at the university why the two had been friends for so many years.

Diego was snapped out of his reverie as Edmond began to relay the events of his arrival and the altercation that had unfolded in the plaza to his father. "You should have seen it, Alejandro. One of your brigade sergeants tried to extort money from me."

Alejandro looked from Edmond to Diego in surprise. "What?"

Diego kept an outward calm despite his senses now being on alert with the topic at hand, and waved a dismissive hand at his father's horrified expression. "Oh, the traveler's tax," he quickly explained. "I simply paid it."

Edmond shook his head at Diego's practiced passiveness, giving his former student a pointed look. "Completely unnecessary. You and I could've easily outfought those soldiers."

Diego felt his guilt from earlier ease a bit at Edmond's words of continued confidence in him. Despite his seeming ineptness earlier in the plaza, it appeared that Edmond had not entirely been convinced that his student had laid waste to all of his fencing skills. However, Diego quickly remembered himself at his father's small chuckle at Edmond's suggestion. "Edmond...you, yes, but Diego..."

"Do we have anything cool for Sir Edmond to drink?" Diego quickly interjected, cutting his father off. "I'm sure he must be parched after his journey."

Alejandro didn't seem to notice Diego's discomfort, and quickly nodded at his son's suggestion. "How rude of me! I'll get us some juice."

Diego watched until his father disappeared into the kitchen before stepping closer to Sir Edmond. "May we keep tales of my fencing lessons a secret between us?"

Edmond's surprise at the request was evident. "Diego! You should be proud of your skill with a sword."

Diego did his best to keep his tone nonchalant, offering up the explanation he'd thought of earlier. "If word were to get out that I even _studied _under you, can you imagine how many young hotheads would try to challenge me?"

Edmond gave him a dismissive smile. "You'd handle them with ease."

Diego couldn't help the answering smile at his friend's unwavering confidence in him, but was surprised to feel a small twinge of disappointment as well. He was grateful that Edmond had accepted his reasoning so readily, and yet...

His gaze darted briefly to the fireplace - and the entrance to Zorro's cave. He'd wanted to tell Edmond the truth, he realized. He wanted to show all that his professor had given to him and, by extension, to the cause of justice in Los Angeles. But he knew his longing to tell Sir Edmond about Zorro was about more than just showing his gratitude. Diego selfishly wanted to see the pride shining in his old master's eyes, to share with someone outside of Felipe all that he had become. However, the thought of sharing his secret with his old master was suddenly disrupted by an image of Edmond standing alongside him on the alcalde's gallows. The thought turned his blood cold, and cut through his selfish thoughts. Though he held little fear of being caught by the alcalde, the chance of it had been enough for him to keep his secret from both his father and Victoria. Endangering Felipe was bad enough, and, despite his feelings now, adding Sir Edmond to that mix was a risk Diego was not willing to take.

Resolute in his decision, Diego put a hand on Edmond's shoulder, calmly continuing in his explanation as he led him towards the library, gesturing to the books that lined the walls. "Then when would I find time for my scientific studies? Or to help run this _rancho_?"

Edmond's expression softened a bit with Diego's persuasion. He'd always known his student's other passion for learning and ideas, and had often chided him for focusing too intently on his studies during their time together at the university. But despite Diego's sound reasoning, he could still see the lingering questions in Kendall's eyes. However, Edmond's chance to argue further with Diego was interrupted when Alejandro emerged from the kitchen, three filled glasses in his hand.

"Here we are, gentlemen." The old don held a glass out to each of them before turning to Edmond. "Now then, sir, you must tell me about life at the university." Alejandro's smile grew in anticipated challenge. "And about your chess game."

Diego smiled at both men and lifted his glass. "Gentlemen, to re-acquaintance!"

* * *

Diego stared down at the book in his hands, finally closing it with a resigned sigh before glancing at his pocket watch on the bedside table. It was nearly eleven, and he'd been trying for the last half hour to get past the first paragraph of the new novel he'd ordered from Madrid in hopes it would quiet his busy thoughts. However, his mind seemed unwilling to focus on the words, and seemed no more ready for sleep than it had been when he'd started the book. Diego leaned back in his chair, stretching out his long legs in a luxurious stretch before he tossed the leather bound tome onto the nightstand. Sir Edmond's presence at the hacienda had seemed to stir up a host of remembrances from his days at the university - days that seemed carefree compared to the varied responsibilities of his life now. Diego's mouth curved into a reminiscent smile at the thought. He had to admit, despite the thrill of and pride in his many adventures as Zorro, he sometimes missed the simplicity of his life as a scholar. He'd relished being able to dig voraciously into his various literary and scientific interests for hours without interruption, and yearned for the days when he'd been able to cross swords with someone out of sheer enjoyment and challenge of his skills rather than to risk life and limb for yet another cause. He hoped he and Edmond would get the opportunity for one of their old practice sessions before he had to head back to Madrid.

Diego rolled his shoulders to loosen his tensed muscles, smiling lightly at his memories. He could hear Sir Edmond's voice now, lecturing Diego between their fencing lessons on his intense focus on his scholarly pursuits. Edmond had always taken enjoyment in every aspect of his life, and had loved imparting his skills and wealth of knowledge to his multiple students. Diego knew he'd worked hard to instill in all his pupils his own focused commitment to justice and helping others. The thought beckoned Diego back to one of the first lessons Edmond had taught him after his arrival at the university. _A man is not defined by how he wreaks vengeance, _he'd told him,_ but by how he pursues justice. _Edmond had repeated that same phrase countless times over the next few years it until it had become etched into Diego's memory. While some of his professors had superfluously thrown out their own mantras in their classes, it had always been clear to Diego that Sir Edmond's words had been more than just lip service to his students. He'd lived them out in his work at the university and his commitment to causes to empower those less fortunate than himself. Aside from his father, Edmond was one of the few men Diego completely respected and still held as a role model for how he wanted to live his own life.

Diego leaned back in his chair, crossing his outstretched legs in front of him, his mouth twisting wryly at the thought of his father. He and his father were so similar in many ways, yet so different in others. He'd seen the disheartened looks from Alejandro when Diego seemed to show limited interest in being a "man of action" to care for the people of Los Angeles. His father had always held the belief that action spoke louder than any words ever could, and despite some of the benefits to the pueblo through Diego's scientific endeavors and his work at The Guardian, the old man seemed to long for his son to do more. Diego's shoulders slumped slightly. He loved his father greatly, and had tried to convince himself that emulating Alejandro's commitment to justice, equality and wisdom through Zorro was enough to cushion his father's disappointment in him without his mask. Diego only wished that he could show his father how well those ideals had more fully taken root and blossomed in Diego under Sir Edmond's guidance and teaching - and how it had helped to mold him into the man he had become.

His smile from earlier slowly returned. Despite his necessary deception with Edmond earlier, Diego somehow now felt less alone in his professor's presence. With his necessary deception of most of those close to him, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed someone taking pride in his accomplishments, in seeing him as capable of actions to accompany his words and ideals. With Edmond already knowing his skills, Diego's lungs suddenly felt unbound, as if he could finally breathe in a deep freedom of self he hadn't known since donning Zorro's mask.

Diego paused in his thoughts, glancing again at his watch. Eleven thirty. He shook his head before heaving a long sigh and rising to his feet. Morning would come soon enough, and he and his father would need to help the ranch hands with the cattle in the north pasture before Alejandro had to go to town to pick up some supplies. His father's absence would allow he and Sir Edmond the opportunity to talk more openly without fear of interruption. He glanced to the novel on his nightstand. Perhaps another book could quiet his thoughts and let him get the sleep he'd need for the day ahead. Any conversation with Sir Edmond demanded for him to be on his toes.

Diego snatched up the book, preparing to head for the library for a new distraction when he noticed movement in the garden outside his window. His focus quickly stilled, his senses piquing as he carefully scrutinized the shadowed figure hovering near the entry gate. The figure was a man - one that didn't have the familiar movements of his father or Felipe. He narrowed his gaze and looked closer, noticing the moonlight glinting off the saber belted at the man's hip. Diego felt his brief flicker of worry dissipate as recognition dawned, and the tension that had bound across his shoulders quickly relaxed with a sigh of relief. Sir Edmond. He returned his book to the nightstand and grabbed his jacket, grateful he was not the only one having trouble sleeping. Perhaps that undisturbed conversation could take place earlier than expected.

Trying to not disturb the rest of the house, Diego quietly made his way to the back of the house and outside. The evening breeze was cool and comfortable, stirring the delicate petals of his father's rosebushes and awakening the garden with a delicate perfume. Edmond was still standing near the gate, and didn't seem to hear Diego as he made his way down the garden path and came to a stop a few feet behind him. He followed Edmond's upturned gaze to the clear sky above them. The moon hung round and full amongst a bright scatter of stars, gracing the inky black sky in a glorious display. Diego's eyes flicked down at his old master's side, confirming the presence of the saber he'd thought he'd seen through the window earlier. The corners of his mouth twitched in a reminiscent smile. He and his friends at the university had often talked about the steel blade that seemed to never leave Edmond's side, and had made it a running joke that he likely slept with it at the ready by his beside. Diego's smile grew. "Still ever prepared for battle, I s..."

His words stilled in his throat as Edmond's sword was unsheathed and at his throat with a speed that even Zorro couldn't fathom. He quickly stepped back in surprise, automatically lifting his hands in unspoken surrender. His eyes flew to Edmond's, confusion and surprise welling in his stomach at the cold and steely gaze that met his. Diego had faced off against Sir Edmond countless times before, but never had Edmond engaged him without a weapon in his hand, and never before tonight could he recall his old master regarded him or anyone with such a look of... malice.

Diego remained still, his hands still raised, and he paused hesitantly before speaking. "Sir Edmond?"

His voice seemed to dim the icy fire in Edmond, and recognition slowly lit in the old man's eyes as he lowered his sword. "Diego...you surprised me..."

Diego waited until Edmond's sword had fully dropped to his side before carefully lowering his hands. "My apologies, Sir Edmond - I didn't mean to startle you." He dared a small step closer, his brow furrowing at the uneasy light in his professor's eyes. Edmond seemed genuinely disconcerted, as if he _had _been preparing for that battle that Diego and his classmates had joked about so long ago. He took another cautious step towards him. "You looked like a man preparing to fight for his life."

Edmond shifted uncomfortably, a shaky smile quirking his lips as he emitted a small, forced laugh, but his voice was uncharacteristically uneven when he spoke. "My apologies, dear boy. I guess I'm still a bit jumpy after our encounter with those lancers this morning."

Diego continued to regard him with a concerned look despite Edmond's half hearted attempt at brevity. Such an encounter would normally do nothing but energize his old professor, but Edmond's reaction tonight had shown a sense of unease and hypervigilance that he'd never seen in him before. What had the man so unsettled?

He moved to speak again, but Edmond quickly continued before he could question him further. "Despite the comfortable accommodations, I'm afraid I wasn't able to sleep, so I thought I'd come out for a walk in your garden for some fresh night air." He looked about him, his expression softening. "Your home is truly quite lovely, Diego. I can see why you and your father love it so here."

Though his concerns from a moment ago still lingered, Diego hesitated to push Edmond further. Perhaps he _had _simply taken him by surprise a moment ago. Had he been the one in Sir Edmond's place, he couldn't say that he wouldn't have had a similar reaction to someone coming up behind him in the middle of the night. Besides, his old friend would tell him if there were any trouble on the horizon... wouldn't he?

Diego finally gave him a brief, hesitant smile before answering. "We do indeed. The beauty of the land is only exceeded by the goodness of the people here. The citizens of the pueblo are devoted and hardworking, and my father and I are committed to doing all we can to help them."

The change in conversation seemed to relax Edmond a little, and Diego could see the ease in his smile slowly returning. "Of course. It does seem quite a bit quieter here, especially after your time in Spain, I'm sure."

Diego nodded with a small laugh. If he only knew... He lowered his head to hide his smile before looking back up at Sir Edmond. "When I was coming home on the ship from Madrid, I remembered it as this quiet little pueblo, particularly in comparison to the bustling streets of Madrid." He turned to let his eyes drift over the garden. "I'll admit I wondered if I would be restless here, but once my feet touched California soil again, I realized how much I'd missed my home, and I fell in love with it all over again."

Edmond's eyes sparkled, his unease from earlier seemingly gone. "I can see why. I must admit, I hadn't know quite what to expect from California, but I've been pleasantly surprised to see that it has its own attractions."

Diego nodded. "It is beautiful country..."

Edmond's smile widened. "It is indeed, Diego, but I wasn't only referring to the landscape." Diego blinked at him in confusion, and his professor's smile took on a knowing slant. "I was actually referring to the lovely young waitress you were talking to outside the tavern earlier."

Understanding dawned with a small chuckle at Edmond's choice of words. "I wouldn't let Victoria hear you call her that."

Edmond's eyebrows rose with intrigued surprise. "_Victoria_, eh? Hmm... a strong and elegant name for a very lovely lady." Questioning eyes shifted to Diego's. "So this young lady has some issue with the term 'waitress'?"

Diego nodded, his smile growing. " 'Inkeeper' is usually her preference." Now it was Edmond's turn to regard Diego with confusion, and Diego's smile remained as he explained. "Senorita Escalante is the owner and operater of the tavern. She took it over as a teenager after her parents died. She's been quite successful at it, actually."

Edmond watched Diego's smile warm as he talked, a new interest lighting his eyes. "It sounds like you hold a great deal of admiration for this lady, Diego."

Diego nodded automatically, his next words coming without thought. "I do indeed. Victoria's a wonderful and lovely woman. Smart, accomplished, kindhearted, passionate..."

Edmond's smile widened at Diego's elaborations on Victoria's virtues. "Well... perhaps 'admiration' is too mild of a word."

Diego suddenly realized he'd said more than he'd meant to about Victoria. Perhaps he'd allowed himself to get a bit _too _comfortable in the freedom he felt in his old professor's presence. He tried to continue and downplay his words, but Edmond spoke again before he could. "Have you told her of your feelings?"

Diego's eyebrows rose, a surprised laugh escaping him. "My _feelings?_ Sir Edmond, it's not like that..."

Edmond's expression dimmed. "Oh, I see. So the senorita has already been spoken for, then..."

Diego hesitated uncomfortably. "Well...no, not exactly..."

"Then what's the hold up, dear boy? Is the girl a bit too independent and 'passionate' for you?"

"No, not at all, I just..." Diego shifted his feet, suddenly very uneasy with this line questioning. Why did he suddenly feel like some besotted teenager who was desperately trying to deny his crush on the prettiest girl in town? He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts before speaking again. "Victoria is a great lady and a good friend, and someone I hold in very high esteem."

Edmond arched an incredulous eyebrow. " '_Hold in high esteem' _? Come now, Diego - only a few minutes ago you were extolling the woman's many virtues, and now all you can say is you '_hold her in high esteem'?_ "

Diego exhaled in frustration. No matter what he said, he couldn't seem to gain the footing to climb out of the conversational hole he'd fallen into. He sighed resignedly, and finally gave Edmond a small smile. "You're starting to sound just like my father."

The old man smirked at that. "I'll take that as a compliment. I've always felt your father was a very wise man."

Edmond's expression slowly softened at Diego's beleaguered look, then hesitated for a moment before stepping closer to him. The movement gave Diego pause, the sudden seriousness in his old professor's eyes stilling any words of debate on his tongue. "Diego, I know I'm just some old bachelor who's never had any real family of my own, but..." his gaze slid away thoughtfully before returning to Diego's. "I've loved my life of experiencing, traveling, and teaching, and having adventures. It's been incredibly rewarding, and I wouldn't change it for anything, but I can't deny that it hasn't had its times of loneliness." Edmond shrugged at his old student's look of surprise, his expression vaguely regretful. "I guess I always assumed that there would be more time for such things, and now time seems to have passed me by faster than I thought possible."

Diego could only blink wordlessly at his old master. He'd only ever seen Edmond as a man happy and content with the path he'd chosen in life, and was taken aback by his words. "I never realized you regretted not marrying, Sir Edmond."

Edmond smiled gently, but it faded as he spoke, his gaze becoming far off. "I've found that a certain clarity of thinking comes with age, time...and circumstances..."

Diego's eyebrows furrowed slightly, his uncertainty from before slowly growing again in his stomach. _Circumstances? _What circumstances had made Edmond reflect like this on his choices in life? However, despite his disconcertion, he remained quiet as Edmond continued. "Having someone at your side to experience life and its adventures with you..." The old man shook his head. "I hadn't realized just how much I wanted that for myself. You deserve that chance, my boy, if you're prepared to take the risk to have it."

Diego could only stare at him. Edmond had always been able to read him well, but the man's insight into his feelings for Victoria was something he had not been prepared for. He'd admittedly done a clumsy job with trying to disguise his feelings. He normally would have said Victoria was in love with another man and left it at that, but he'd somehow been unable to usher forth the words when he'd had the chance. Diego suddenly found himself vaguely shaken by his old master's certainty - and questioning just how convincing his carefully controlled friendship with her was to the rest of the pueblo. He spoke again, but his gaze faltered, his voice stumbling over his words. "Sir Edmond, there's more you don't know about me and Victoria..." He looked back at him. "There are...complications..."

Edmond stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know anything about these complications you speak of, Diego, but I do know that life is what we make of it. If you care for the woman, don't make the same mistake I did and wait while time passes you by. No matter what obstacles or risks there are between you, facing them is nothing compared to facing the regrets of not pursuing what and who you want." Edmond's smile returned, but Diego couldn't help but feel that it was colored with a bittersweet tinge. "If this Victoria is who you want, then fight for her, Diego. Fight for her, and don't let anything stand in your way."

The intensity in his master's eyes intensified Diego's unease. He knew that Edmond had his best interest at heart, but there was a sense of urgency in his voice and expression...almost as if he wanted to make sure he said the words now, in case he wouldn't be able to later. "Sir Edmond, are you sure you're all right? If there's anything wrong..."

Edmond hesitated, as if contemplating Diego's question, then exhaled deeply, his hand briefly tightened reassuringly on Diego's shoulder. "It's late, Diego, and we should both get some rest. There will be plenty of time for talking tomorrow." He smiled gently. "Sleep well, young man."

Diego smiled softly at Edmond's farewell. He'd often called him that when they'd parted following their lessons at the university. His reply came as easily as it had back then. "And you as well, sir."

The old man's smile grew briefly, but Diego thought he saw a brief glimmer of sadness before Edmond abruptly turned and headed for the house.

Diego watched until Edmond disappeared back inside, his gaze shifting back up to the night sky. Though he'd been a bit unnerved about their conversation about Victoria, Diego's thoughts remained on his old professor's words about the swift passage of time and regrets. The way Edmond had talked...it was almost as if he saw himself as a man living on borrowed time. Diego's mouth quirked ruefully at the thought, his mind drifting back again to Edmond's lessons on disguising one's emotions. Diego had learned this lesson well, affording him the ability to focus more intently on the feelings of others, to see beyond the front many of them presented to the world. Despite this ability, however, his old master's words and actions still remained a puzzle to him. He held no doubt that Edmond was troubled by something, but was unable to decipher its source. Was Sir Edmond ill, or in some sort of danger? Diego inhaled sharply at the thought of him having to contend with either scenario, and a deep swell of determination came to life in his chest. He had reluctantly respected his Edmond's reticence to discuss it further tonight, but he was not about to let it pass so easily again. Diego's shoulders squared. His master needed backing, and this time, whatever happened, his pupil would be at the ready.


	4. Chapter 4

I was originally going to post this and the next chapter as one, but when I was doing the spell check and it got to be eleven pages, well…I figured that might be a bit much at once. :) However, I guess that means I'll be posting the next chapter sooner than normal! I'm trying to get things moving a bit, so I hope you all enjoy it. You'll be seeing some more scenes from "Master and Pupil" woven into the story below. Again, thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed.

P.S. Major thanks to Ghetto Outlaw and LaCorelli for their beautiful New World Zorro trailer, which I recently rediscovered going through my Zorro YouTube playlist. It's been a wonderful bit of inspiration for me as I wrote. I've been watching it nearly every day for the last week, which probably explains why this chapter was originally eleven pages! If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend you check it out. Now, back to the story!

* * *

The De La Vega household was up with the sun the next morning, and Alejandro and Diego had a quick breakfast with Edmond and his father before they saddled their horses and rode out to the north pasture. Diego's mind drifted as they rode, reflecting on the brief interaction he'd had with Edmond this morning as he spurred Esperanza over the empty terrain. He'd seen no changes or distraction in him this morning despite their conversation last night. In fact, had he not been there to witness it himself, he would have not guessed by Edmond's cheery demeanor that their conversation had even occurred. Diego's mouth quirked warily. His old professor had obviously gone back under the mask of emotions he'd taught so well to Diego, and was now trying to use the same tactic to keep him at bay. However, Diego was not about to be deterred in his decision from last night. Something was wrong with Sir Edmond, and he fully intended to find out what it was.

"Diego? Diego, did you hear me, son?"

Diego's head suddenly jerked up at his father's voice. "I'm sorry, Father. What did you say?"

Alejandro paused, eyeing him with concern. "You've barely said a word this morning since breakfast, Diego. Is there something bothering you?"

Diego hesitated briefly before giving him a brief nod. His father deserved to know his suspicions about their friend. He conceded to Alejandro's question with a brief sigh. "I'm concerned about Sir Edmond. I found him out in the garden late last night, and he seemed troubled."

Alejandro's brow furrowed. " 'Troubled'? By what, son?"

Diego shook his head. "He wouldn't say. But I can't help the feeling he came to Los Angeles for more than just a pleasure trip."

Alejandro seemed to consider his son's words as they rounded the crest of the last hill and he tugged Dulcinea's reigns to slow her pace. Rodrigo and Esteban, two of their two ranch hands, were already there rounding up some of the stray calves, and waved a quick greeting to Diego and Alejandro as they came into view. The old don turned slightly in his saddle to meet his son's eyes. "If you have a feeling about this, Diego, I trust you. We should do something about it. Once we finish helping Rodrigo and Esteban, we should head straight back to the hacienda and have a talk with Edmond."

Diego shook his head. He understood his father's sense of urgency to help his old friend, but Alejandro had not seen Edmond's face last night as they'd talked. Overwhelming a man who was already so reticent to talk - and even more quick with his sword than usual - was probably was not the wisest move. His eyes and voice were steady and calm when he spoke again. "Father, you already had to put off going into town for supplies and to meet with Senor Montoya at the bank once. Besides, I don't think we should overwhelm Sir Edmond with both of us when he's already so reluctant to discuss things already." He held up a hand when his father tried to argue. "I understand your concern, Father, believe me. But I really think this is the best way. You go into town and take care of business, and I'll have a talk with Sir Edmond. When you return home, if there's anything to worry about, we'll talk together and decide what must be done."

Alejandro paused for a long moment, then finally gave his son a reluctant nod. "All right - I'll take care of our business in town, but I won't be gone long. If there's something wrong, I want Edmond to know he can depend on both of us."

Diego nodded in agreement as they fell in line next to Rodrigo and Esteban. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Diego and Alejandro arrived back at the hacienda a few hours later. Diego could see the concern and questions in his father's eyes as they each watched Edmond, but Alejandro quietly kept his word, and Diego gave him a look of reassurance as he bade them both a brief farewell before heading back out the door to the waiting wagon. Diego waited until the door closed behind his father, expelling a relieved sigh before turning expectantly to his friend. "Now, Sir Edmond, about what we started to discuss last night..."

Edmond apparently had been preparing for Diego's inquisition and quickly shook his head, a mischievous twinkle coming to his eyes. "Oh, no you don't, Diego." His smile slowly grew at the confused look in the young man's eyes. "If you want to talk, you'll need to prove to me that all the time and energy I spent on you at the university didn't go to waste."

Realization dawned for Diego, and he expelled a brief sigh of frustration, giving Kendall a concerned look. "Sir Edmond, we need to talk about this sooner or later..."

Edmond nodded, undeterred. "And we shall, my good man. If you can show me that you're still capable of besting me, I'll be glad to discuss whatever you wish." When Diego attempted to argue again, Edmond quickly cut him off. "Diego, I've traveled all this distance to come to California. You wouldn't deny your old professor a golden opportunity to cross swords with his best student, would you?"

Diego hesitated, pausing at the determined gleam in Edmond's eyes. Obviously, the discussion with his professor was not going to happen as easily as he'd hoped. Despite his concerns about Edmond, he found himself biting back an admiring grin. He knew he shouldn't really be surprised - Sir Edmond was rarely one to do anything simply, especially when there was an opportunity for fun and adventure along the way. The corners of his mouth quirked into a grudging smile. It had always been one of Diego's favorite qualities about him. He expelled a long sigh before finally conceding with a reluctant nod. "All right - but then we talk, yes?"

The old man's eyes lit with victory, and he consented with an eager nod. "I'll meet you in the garden in five minutes." He gave Diego a quick smile before dashing off to his room to collect his sword.

Diego's mouth curved in a knowing smile as his professor disappeared down the hallway. Try as he might, he couldn't begrudge Edmond his eagerness for them to fence together again. He'd been hoping for the chance of it himself last night before their talk in the garden. He felt an anticipation of his own begin to surge over his muscles. Despite his eagerness to talk with Sir Edmond, a bit of fun before they talked wouldn't hurt anything, he decided - just so long as he didn't allow them to get too sidetracked and not talk at all. His smile grew as he made his way back to his own quarters to collect his own saber.

Diego strode through the doorway to his quarters, crossing the room to pick up the seldom used sword from its place on a hook beside his closet. He pulled it from its scabbard, then held it out to examine the fine steel blade. His father had this sword made for him a year before he left for the university, and he'd taken it to Spain with him, anticipating its use for his fencing lessons. However, Sir Edmond had insisted on a heavier saber for their lessons, and had given him use of one of several he'd set aside for his students. The additional weight would build his upper body strength and endurance, Edmond had told him.

During the next few years working with Edmond, Diego had grown accustomed to the extra heft of Edmond's saber, and had been proud to accept the championship saber Edmond had presented him with shortly before his return to California. Now, with Zorro's frequent use of that Toledo blade, he'd reserved using the "gentleman's weapon" his father gave him for the rare occasions he needed it as Diego. He glanced thoughtfully over his shoulder in the direction of the library, and briefly considered going to the cave for Zorro's sword before thinking better of it. Though Edmond wouldn't think anything of Diego using it, his father would definitely notice, and he didn't want to have to explain having Zorro's sword in his hand on the chance his father happened to come home early.

He hung the thin scabbard back in its place, then bounced the hilt in his hand, letting his arm adjust to its lighter weight. Diego's weapon would do for today, he thought, his smile slowly growing at the thought of his waiting opponent. Diego's weapon, yes, but not Diego's carefully muted skills. Today, he could use Zorro's skills without having to wear his mask. He gave the blade an elaborate swipe before bounding out of his room toward the back of the house.

He turned down the hallway, then paused at the sight of the late morning sun streaming into the house through the open garden doorway. He stepped cautiously out onto the threshold, a knowing smile tugging at his lips when his eyes were only met with an empty garden. He recalled a similar moment at the university courtyard, when he'd arrived on time to find their usual meeting place seemingly vacant. _Just because you can't see your opponent doesn't mean he's not there, Diego, _Edmund had warned him._ Stay attuned to all your senses - they will tell you when you need to be ready to fight._ His head jerked towards the soft shift of gravel a few feet away, and he took a few more steps forward, glancing carefully around him, his heart rate increasing expectantly.

Sir Edmond suddenly sprang out from behind the trellis, his sword at the ready. "I nearly had to wait for you, young man."

Diego's eyes lit with anticipation as he gave his master a quick salute. "Is that your way of saying _en garde_?"

Edmond grinned and returned his salute. "No, this is. _En garde!_"

Sir Edmond's sword made the first swing, but Diego easily blocked it, and quickly backed Edmond towards the garden well. Finding himself cornered, Edmond swung his leg around to throw Diego off balance, but the move was not enough to throw Diego completely off in his footing, and he ducked just as Edmond's sword whistled over his head into the wrought iron post of the well's roof. Diego straightened quickly, giving Sir Edmond a quick grin before advancing on him again. They moved about the garden, the high singing connect of the steel blades growing faster as they went. Diego suddenly backed towards the house, ducking behind the pillar of the sun shade, his smile growing as he easily dodging several thrusts of Sir Edmond's sword. On Edmond's final lunge, Diego quickly pivoted to the side and grabbed the nape of his neck and pushed his head toward the pillar, pulling him to a stop inches before his forehead made contact with the wood. He patted Kendall's shoulder with a quick grin, then quickly stepped back and readied his stance for the next attack.

Edmond turned to glanced up at his student in surprise. "You've learned some new moves."

Diego's grin widened with a quick salute. "Practice makes perfect."

Edmond's eyes narrowed determinedly as he moved towards Diego again. "Only perfect practice makes perfect."

He lunged forward again, attempting to disarm Diego, but he quickly grabbed Edmond's arm and pushed him backwards towards a low hanging branch of one of the garden's fruit trees. Edmond quickly seized the opportunity when the branch came within his reach and grabbed it and pulled it back, letting it swing in front of him toward Diego. Diego quickly stepped back to avoid being hit, allowing Edmond to take advantage of his brief distraction. He pulled a knife from his belt and lunged again through the leaves, but Diego grabbed his arm and backed him against the garden wall before snatching up a nearby garden rake, pinning Edmond's knife hand against the adobe and stopping him with the point of his sword at his shoulder and a victorious smile.

Edmond shook his head, his own laughter joining Diego's. "Very good. You did remember that lesson."

Diego stepped back, lifting the rake with a nod. " 'Whenever truly threatened, use any weapon at your disposal.' "

Edmond laughed again, lightly shaking the blade of his knife to emphasize the sincerity of his words. "I'll want a rematch."

Diego nodded and put an arm around his professor's shoulders, leading him back towards the house. "It would be my pleasure, if you're going to be in Los Angeles long enough." His smile dimming slightly at the sound of approaching horses outside the garden gate, and he glanced up to see two strange men were approaching the hacienda. They each looked as if they had been riding for some time. His brow furrowed slightly. Two travelers looking for direction to the pueblo and a bed for the night?

Diego's attention was averted back to his professor, who had not noticed the men approach. "Well, Los Angeles is such a lovely place, I may just decide I want to stay forever."

His surprise at Edmond's words momentarily distracted him from the two approaching strangers. "What about your work at the university?"

Edmond shrugged in response. "Well, that really shouldn't be a problem if..."

A sudden movement from one of the travelers caught Diego's eye, his eyes going wide as they came into focus on the pistol aimed directly at Sir Edmond's head. Diego didn't have time to think, only to react. "Look out!" He grabbed Edmond's shoulder, and they both ducked just in time to hear the reporting zing of the bullet before it shattered a hanging flower pot behind them.

Edmond looked up, his eyes growing sharp and bright with a sudden alert. "Sanchez! Figueroa!"

Diego turned to Edmond in confusion. He knew these men? He stepped back as his master charged the men, and paused for only a beat before running after him. They scaled the wall and drug the men from their horses, and Diego's gaze slid to Sir Edmond as the two unhorsed men scrambled to their feet. The steely look in Edmond's eyes from last night had returned, and Diego's doubt melted away. His professor did know these men, and they'd just tried to kill him. Why?

The taller, bearded man stood and drew his sword, pointing it at Diego. "Stand down, Senor, or you die with him."

Diego's stared at the man, his sword poised for action despite his uncertainty. "For what reason?"

Edmond, however, was not about to allow the man to answer. "He stands with me!"

Kendall quickly advanced on the younger man, and Diego's eyes went back to his own opponent. The man quickly leveled his sword, and Diego's instincts took over as advanced, easily fighting the man back before disarming him. He aimed his sword at the man's throat, giving him a look of warning. "I think that's enough, Senor."

A sudden groan of pain caught Diego's attention, and he turned his head, his eyes widening in shock as Edmond lunged, shoving his knife under his opponent's ribs, sending the young man crumpling to the ground. He turned to Diego, his eyes now desperate when he found the other man unarmed but still standing. "Diego, kill him. Kill him!"

Diego couldn't believe his ears. _Kill him?_ "Why?"

The man took advantage of Diego's confused state, and shoved him out of the way before making a run for his horse. He jumped into the saddle and dug in his spurs, startling a sharp whinny from the animal as he veered him down the hill in a quick sprint.

Edmond watched in disbelief as man disappeared in a cloud of dust. "You let him get away!"

Diego shook his head in disbelief, his eyes falling to the now dead man at Edmond's feet. He felt dazed, as if he had suddenly been hurled into some surreal dream. He'd been willing to have his master's back last night, but he'd never imagined it would involve anything like this. "I had no reason to kill the man!"

Edmond stepped closer, his voice lower, but suddenly tinged with fear. "If you don't kill him, he'll kill me."

* * *

Diego and Edmond tethered the dead man's horse before moving back over to the body. They stooped down together to turn him over, but Diego quickly averted his eyes when Edmond glanced up at him as they flopped the man onto his back. His mind was racing as he crouched down and pulled a knife from the man's boot a pistol from his belt at his back, then returned his gaze to the man's face. His lifeless eyes stared up at the sky, making the reality of what had just occurred hit Diego like a fist to the gut. He quickly threw the weapons to the side by the man's saddlebags before reaching up and solemnly closing the man's eyes. He'd stepped up to defend his friend, but this man, whoever he was, was dead. They both rose to their feet, and Diego suddenly felt dizzy. What had just happened? He glanced up at Edmond, his professor giving him a brief, guilty glance before turning his gaze back to the dead body at their feet, and Diego followed his gaze. One man dead, another that had been prepared to kill them both. Why?

Diego looked up at the sound of an approaching wagon, his muscles tensing with a brief surge of adrenaline until he recognized the driver. His eyes dropped to the dead man before returning to his father, who stood from his seat and pulled back the reins before hopping quickly to the ground, looking first to the body at their feet, then to Edmond and Diego. "What happened here? I thought I heard some shots. Where's Felipe?"

Diego's eyes shifted briefly to his father. Felipe. With everything that had happened, he hadn't even thought about his young friend. He said a small prayer of thanks that he hadn't been here to witness this. "It's all right," he quickly reassured his father. "He's in town." He looked back down before nodding slightly to the body, his voice growing quiet. "This man and another tried to ambush us."

Alejandro's alarmed gaze shifted from Diego to Edmond. "Why would they do that?"

Diego's eyes shifted to Edmond as well. He'd dodged around explaining himself since last night, and Diego had allowed it. But now it was time for the truth. "Why _would _they do that?"

Edmond looked between Diego and Alejandro, guilt and unease in his gaze. "Politically, I'm afraid I've been a bit naive."

Alejandro's gaze narrowed in surprise at Edmond's words. "Edmond, you haven't turned against the king, have you?"

Edmond's head jerked up. "No, I... I was instructing a group of university students in saber fighting when they were all arrested for revolutionary activities."

Alejandro exchanged a brief look with Diego. "And you didn't know they were traitors?"

Sir Edmond's eyes brightened with conviction. "Traitors and revolutionists frequently look the same, Alejandro. I fled before they could arrest me as well. Without benefit of a trial, a price was put on my head." He glanced down at the dead man, then over the trail left by the surviving man. "I never thought bounty hunters would follow me this far."

Alejandro shook his head, his eyes growing with concern. "It means you won't be safe even this far away from Spain, my friend." He looked at them both, emitting a quick breath of decision before continuing. "Well, before we can deal with this, we'll need to take care of the body. I'll have one of the servants help us put him in the wagon, and we can take him to the church tonight. We'll talk with Padre Benitez, and explain the situation so the man can be buried in the pauper's cemetery. I'm certain he'll be wanting to know why we're bringing a dead stranger to town for him to bury."

Edmond gave them both a brief nod of thanks. "I'm sorry for involving you both in this." He turned with a hopeful and prideful eye to Diego. "But I think Diego and I gave Figueroa a lesson today that he won't soon forget. Hopefully, he's far from here now and won't give us any more trouble."

Diego glanced briefly at his father at Edmond's forced confidence before giving his friend a look of caution. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. We've seen all too often around here what bounty fever can bring out in a man. It can be a dangerous thing. If this Figueroa has traveled this far to come after you, I doubt he'll give up so easily." The confidence in Sir Edmond's eyes dimmed, and Diego rested a hand back on Kendall's shoulder to emphasize his words. "Until we know for sure that he has left town, I think we'd best be on our guard." His eyes fell to the dead man at their feet. "After today, we never know what might come next."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who are reviewing and following this story. I've been missing writing Victoria, so I'm glad it's time for her to be back in this chapter. I also am a fan of Michael Tylo's Alcalde Ramone, and must admit I loved writing his slime ball of a character. :) Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The late afternoon sun was sinking lower outside the pueblo, and Luis Ramone made his way through the cuartel, impatiently looking about him as he walked in the direction of his office. Where was that imbecile Mendoza?

"Alcalde?"

Ramone stopped short at the stranger standing just outside the cuartel's entrance. His eyes quickly narrowed. "Who are you?"

The man reached inside his vest, and the alcalde briefly tensed, then relaxed as the man only produced a rolled parchment, which he handed over to Ramone. The alcalde looked at the man skeptically as he unrolled it, his eyes falling first to the circular mark at the bottom of the page. He glanced up at the man, whose gaze remained direct and confident. "That is the seal of King Ferdinand of Spain."

Ramone read further, his senses suddenly sharpening at the words on the page. _Dead or alive..._ "A royal death warrant." He briefly raised his eyebrows. "How unusual."

The stranger's expression remained unchanged. "Edmond Kendall is no ordinary fugitive. He's a dangerous revolutionary I have tracked for months."

Ramone's interest piqued at the familiar name. Edmond Kendall. Mendoza had reported to him yesterday about the encounter between his lancers and this man Kendall before he'd exited town with Diego De La Vega shortly thereafter. His mouth twitched with a brief smile. It seemed the younger De La Vega had made some interesting friendships while he was away in Spain. Though the bounty hunter had definitely aroused his curiosity, he wasn't about to get into a battle with Diego and his father over one man - particularly when there was no advantage to such a battle for him. He sobered quickly, preparing to hand back the warrant. "I understand that he is an elusive man, but this is hardly a territorial matter. I don't see how I can help you."

Instead of backing down as the alcalde suspected, the bounty hunter stepped forward, a light of challenge in his eyes. "Perhaps if you were to make public the King's five thousand peso bounty for Kendall, our work will be…easier."

The alcalde's eyebrows lifted, his eyes lighting with sudden interest. "Five thousand pesos? For just one life?"

The stranger answered with a slight nod, and Ramone's mouth set thoughtfully. Perhaps there was reason to pursue this friend of the De La Vegas after all. A slow smile uncurled across his lips, his hand closing tighter around the warrant he'd been so eager to relinquish a moment ago. "Fortunately, the De La Vegas are among my closest friends. They will turn Kendall over to me."

The bounty hunter eyed Ramone skeptically. "They would do that?"

The smile on Ramone's face grew, his voice low and smooth. "As we are fond of saying here in Los Angeles, trust me."

The stranger smiled slightly in return before giving the alcalde a brief nod and heading back through the plaza. The alcalde watched him as he disappeared, tapping the parchment thoughtfully against his chin. _Five thousand pesos. _That was nearly as much as the reward on Zorro's head. His smile cocked the corners of his mouth again. And if he could come up with a plan to lure Kendall and the De La Vegas into town willingly so as to not raise their suspicions, the bounty would be all his. His eyes drifted briefly over the plaza, coming to a sudden halt on the tavern, and a slow, self satisfied smile moved over his lips as the idea unfolded in his mind. It was simple, straight forward - and brilliant.

The alcalde looked up as Mendoza came into the cuartel. For once, the sergeant had perfect timing. "Ah, Mendoza. I've been thinking..." He put an arm around the sergeant, who leaned in intently as Ramone continued. "In the interest of improving foreign relations, I think it's about time we showed our English friend some hospitality." He tapped the parchment against the sergeant's shoulder, giving him his most engaging smile. "Why don't we throw a party?"

Despite the alcalde's sudden altruistic interest in the De La Vega's new friend, the sergeant didn't seem to notice anything amiss with the Ramone's plan, and returned his grin eagerly. "Of course, _mi alcalde. _I love a party."

Ramone returned his smile before walking back towards the office, and Mendoza quickly fell into step behind him. He was glad to hear of the alcalde's plan to give a proper welcome to Senor Kendall. He'd wanted to meet Kendall again, particularly after their abrupt and uncomfortable introduction this morning. If the man was a friend of Don Diego's, the sergeant certainly didn't want to remain on unfriendly terms with him. The De La Vegas were his friends, and he was convinced that anyone who was a friend of theirs could not be all bad, no matter what kind of first impression Kendall had left on Mendoza and his men.

The sergeant paused just inside the office doorway, watching as the alcalde settled in at his desk, his forehead furrowing slightly at Ramone's gleeful smile at the unrolled parchment in his hands. "What is that, sir?"

Ramone settled back in his chair with a contented sigh. "My ticket to becoming five thousand pesos richer."

The sergeant's eyebrows rose. "Five thousand pesos? But Alcalde, what does that have to do with Senor Kendall's party?"

Ramone tossed the parchment on his desk and waved a dismissive hand. "Never mind that, Sergeant. Now, I need you to go and collect three of your best lancers and bring them to me. Then I'll explain your orders for the evening before we go to the tavern to make the arrangements with Senorita Escalante. Also, I saw the De La Vega servant boy in town earlier. Send him back out to their hacienda with an invite for this evening."

Mendoza's confusion grew. Three armed lancers for a simple party? "Alcalde, why do we need three armed guards for a party at the tavern? Is that really necess..."

Ramone leveled him with a sharp look. "No questions, Sergeant. You have your orders - get the men and bring them to me. The rest will become clear soon enough."

Despite the hesitation welling in his stomach, Mendoza straightened, giving Ramone a brief bow. "_Si, mi alcalde._"

The alcalde dismissed him with a return nod, and the sergeant quickly left his office before turning for the barracks, the unease in him continuing to grow. Three armed lancers at the tavern besides himself? It was definitely an odd request for a simple party at Senorita Victoria's tavern. He cringed slightly at the thought of the fiery tavern owner's firm rule of no guns in her tavern. She certainly wouldn't be happy when she heard the alcalde's orders. He grimaced. She'd probably cut him off from having his lunch there for a week.

The furrow in Mendoza's brow grew deeper as he attempted to decipher the reasoning of the alcalde's orders. Did he want to ensure the safety of their guests…or perhaps he was trying to impress a highly decorated visitor to their pueblo with their well trained garrison? He straightened with a sudden burst of pride at the thought. Perhaps _that _was the reason. Senor Kendall was a British knight, after all. He mentally began weeding through his current lancers, trying to select his top men. If the alcalde wanted him and his men to put on a good presentation for the De La Vegas and Sir Kendall, he would be sure that his men were at their best tonight.

* * *

Victoria tucked a stray curl back behind her ear as she helped Pilar clear the dinner dishes from a recently vacated table. The tavern had been especially busy today during the lunch and dinner rush, but surprisingly, her last remaining overnight guest had checked out early this afternoon before siesta. She straightened briefly to stretch her back, looking around at the few remaining guests scattered about the dining hall finishing their supper. It seemed that for once, the tavern would be quiet tonight.

Though Victoria hoped that it wouldn't be a frequent occurrence - too many nights with empty guest rooms would definitely put a financial strain on her business - she couldn't help but feel secretly excited. She would be able to get the linens changed in the recently vacated guest rooms, then go to bed herself - and read more from the novel that Diego had lent her without interruption. She smiled lightly at the thought. _Pride and Prejudice _was far from being the simple love story Diego had described it to be. However, she'd found herself enthralled with the feisty heroine of Elizabeth Bennett and her eccentric family, as well as with the male lead, the mysterious Mr. Darcy. She carefully loaded her tray with the wine pitcher and glasses, then pushed aside the curtains to head into the kitchen. At the beginning, Victoria had found Mr. Darcy arrogant and standoffish, but the more she'd read, she been able to begin to see beyond the character's outer exterior, and understand Diego's assurances that the novel's brooding hero was more than he seemed. She could now see his strength, but yet an underlying uncertainty… What was that word Diego had used to describe him? A 'paradox', he'd said. When something or someone was originally presented one way but proved to be another. She shook her head with another smile, swiping the back of her hand over the sweat collecting on her brow as the lovely word rolled around on her tongue, then slipped silently past her lips. _Paradox._ Mr. Darcy was that, indeed. It was that _paradox _that intrigued both Victoria and Elizabeth Bennett - and had Victoria stealing every moment she could to read more.

Diego had first talked about the book's storyline with her after lunch a few weeks ago, and had brought it in for her a couple days later without her even needing to ask if she could borrow it. Though he'd claimed the novel really didn't appeal to his personal tastes, he had regularly asked her questions about it whenever he'd stop in to the tavern, and had seemed pleased that she was enjoying the story. He'd kept assuring her there was no rush in returning it, but at the rate she was tearing through the smooth edged pages, she'd be able to return it to him sooner rather than later. She felt a small flicker of disappointment at the thought. Perhaps after she finished _Pride and Prejudice, _Diego might have another book he could borrow to her, one they could discuss again. As much as she had been enjoying the book, she had enjoyed talking with Diego about it nearly as much, being able to hear his thoughts about what she was reading. Though he wasn't as action oriented as some men, Diego was smart and fun to talk to, and she always looked forward to seeing him.

Pilar came back through the curtain with the last stack of dishes, and moved closer to set them in the suds filled wash basin. Victoria gave her friend a gracious smile. "_Gracias, amiga._" The sound of a familiar wagon approaching outside the back kitchen door made them both look up from their work. A sudden, joyous light sprang to life in Pilar's eyes, and Victoria's smile grew at her friend's obvious excitement. It sounded like Alberto was early tonight.

Pilar and her husband Alberto had only been married for a few months, and Victoria loved to see the young woman nearly glow with happiness each time she talked about her new husband. Her eyes still focused on the door, Pilar's grip on the dishes in her hands began to slip, making the stack wobble dangerously. Victoria quickly reached out and grabbed her wrists and steadying her before steering her blushing friend to the wash basin. Victoria smiled and shook her head, then plunged her hands into the water and began scrubbing at the first few plates. She rinsed the first one and handed it to Pilar, her smile growing into a full fledged grin as Pilar dutifully picked up a towel to help her despite her eyes darting frequently to the door.

Victoria bit back a small giggle at her friend's dreamy expression, but couldn't squelch the small pang of envy that rose in her. Her friend was happy with a beautiful marriage and bright future ahead, while Victoria was still making do with fleeting moments with Zorro and love stories from Diego's books. She lightly shook herself at the thought, trying to push past the vague ache in her stomach. She would not focus on herself now and spoil Pilar and Alberto's happiness by wallowing in her own unfulfilled longings.

She turned her attention back to her work and held out the next clean plate to Pilar, and this time didn't even bother to hold back her giggle at the girl's far off expression. She'd been drying the same plate for the last few minutes, and seemed oblivious to the plate Victoria was holding out to her. She put a hand over Pilar's, making the girl's gaze jerk to Victoria's. "Pilar, _muchacita,_" she said softly, giving her a quick wink and a smile, "I think that one's dry now_._"

Pilar blushed furiously, and her laughter soon joined Victoria's as she meekly set the plate on top of the dried stack. Victoria shook her head and dried her hands on her apron. "It sounds like Alberto is here. Why don't you go on home? I can finish up here tonight."

Pilar's smile grew instantly as she quickly folded the towel in her hand and laid it on the counter, but her expression dimmed slightly with a flash of guilt. "But, Victoria, I can't leave you alone to..."

Victoria shook her head dismissively with a small laugh. "Of course you can," she answered, doing her best to give her a friend a semi stern look. "Just make sure to be here all the earlier tomorrow. We'll have to start preparing the bread for next week." Pilar's smile grew again as her eyes darted back to the door, and Victoria gave her an encouraging nod. "Now, go on home with that handsome husband of yours. I'll see you in the morning."

She grinned as Pilar nearly ran for the door, undoing her apron and hanging it up as she went, and Victoria quickly followed behind her, exhaling deeply at the cooling rush of night air as it filled the kitchen. Alberto had just hopped down and was standing beside the wagon, and his eyes lit with a beaming smile at the sight of his wife. Pilar paused momentarily in the open doorway. "_Muchas gracias, _Victoria. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow, I promise_._"

Victoria laughed and touched a quick kiss to her cheek. "You'd better be! _Hasta luego!_"

Pilar smiled and quickly returned the kiss. "_Hasta luego!_"

Victoria's smile softened as Pilar ran towards Alberto and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet. He laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his wife's lips in greeting before hugging her again. Alberto was a good man, and she couldn't be happier for her friend. He was kind and hardworking, and Pilar had said they were already preparing for children. Victoria held no doubt whatsoever that her friend was going to be a wonderful mother.

Alberto quickly helped Pilar into the wagon, and the couple returned Victoria's wave as they drove off, huddled close together in their seat. Victoria's eyes remained on them as they disappeared from view. She'd often longed for the day when her own husband would be waiting so anxiously for her at the end of the day. Her smile grew bittersweet as Zorro's image floated across her mind again. A sudden thought came to her. She didn't know if Zorro was a wealthy _caballero _or a poor farmer beneath his mask. Would she still need to keep her tavern? Would they operate it together, or would he want her to sell it after they married? She'd never cared about his wealth or lack thereof, but had put little thought into how it would affect her life and work at the tavern.

Victoria sighed heavily at her thoughts. What did it matter at this point what happened with her tavern? As things stood now with the alcalde and his hold over the pueblo, Zorro would likely not be able to make good on his promise of their life together any time soon. She looked out into the clear, star filled night. She often wondered if he'd everbe able to unmask.

Victoria quickly straightened against the door frame, pushing away her uncertainty. She couldn't let herself give in to such thoughts. She had seen the same longing and love in Zorro's eyes for her that she felt for him. Surely he would find some way to end the corruption in Los Angeles soon, and then he could be pardoned and they could begin their life together. Despite her quick self assurance, a sliver of doubt slowly crept back in, her gaze drifting back after Pilar and Alberto. But just how much longer would that take? Zorro had already been fighting against the alcalde for nearly three years. She'd not let herself think of wanting anyone else, but she also didn't want to wait forever to have the family of her own that she'd longed for.

She turned her attention back into the kitchen, her gaze snagging on a deck of playing cards Pilar had brought in with the dishes. She stepped to the counter and picked them up, a small smile drifting over her lips at the memory of Diego's poker "lesson" with Mendoza. He'd been so kind and patient, letting the sergeant "teach" him how to play despite his already well versed poker skills. She ran her thumb idly over the deck's well worn corners. It had been fun to tease him about her memories of his games with her brother, and she'd enjoyed his mildly guilty smile when Victoria had uncovered his deception. Her expression softened as Diego's face took hold in her memory. Pilar had been right about Diego - he did have a nice smile.

Before Pilar had started courting Alberto, she'd often talked dreamily of Diego when they were alone in the kitchen, gushing over his strong build and bright blue eyes. Victoria's eyes dropped to her feet, her cheeks growing hot at the unexpected thought of Diego in his well tailored _caballero_ suit. He'd always been attractive, even as a young man, and had grown more so while away at the university, but had never become arrogant as some of the wealthy landowner's sons had. He'd always been kind and considerate, treating everyone in the pueblo, from the wealthiest man to the poorest, with unerring respect. Though Diego been closer to her brothers when they were all children, the friendship between the two of them had seemed to grow since his return from Spain. Despite the gap between them in their social status, they seemed able to easily discuss nearly everything, and she had grown to value and appreciate his patience and wisdom.

Victoria turned with a sigh, the night breeze stirring her hair as she set the cards on a shelf near the fireplace and turned back to the open doorway. Her friendship with Diego had not gone unnoticed by Pilar, and had drawn occasional comments and curiosity from her. However, despite the girl's earlier interest, Victoria had still stuttered in shock when her friend had finally worked up the courage to ask if Victoria had ever considered Diego as more than just a friend. She had laughed uncomfortably, then gently admonished her friend's boldness before dismissing the idea. Though Diego was one of her best friends, that was all he was to her, she'd said then, and all he _could _be to her, and this still held true. Diego was a De La Vega and a _caballero, _and menlike him didn't court, much less marry tavern owners. It was well known that he'd been dodging his father's attempts to get him married off since his return from Madrid. However, the gossips around town had begun to whisper that with Don Alejandro getting older, Diego would soon be expected to settle down to placate the old man and have a family of his own.

She looked up from her hands to where Alberto and Pilar's wagon had been. A vivid image of another carriage and another man came to her, and she suddenly saw Diego sweeping her up in his arms, kissing her as Alberto had done to Pilar.

Victoria blinked in surprise as the image faded away into the darkness. Where had that come from? She paused, trying to ignore the twinge in her stomach and shook her head, laughing briefly at herself as she closed the door, shutting out the image of her and Diego with it. Seeing Pilar with Alberto tonight along with Pilar's past questions about Diego had Victoria's mind creating unbidden and impossible images. Her mind had simply utilized the face of her friend, she reasoned, since she had no face to put with Zorro without his mask. She was being silly. It was a passing thought, and nothing more.

Victoria shook her head and turned back towards the sink, then paused, suddenly noticing the silence filling the kitchen. Her last few customers should be close to finishing up by now, but shouldn't have left just yet. She stared curiously at the kitchen curtains that led to the dining hall, her concern growing. None of them had paid their bills yet. Victoria emitted a frustrated sigh, quickly striding across the kitchen before pushing aside the curtains - then froze at the sight before her.

Her customers had gone, but the dining hall wasn't empty. The alcalde and three armed lancers all looked up at her as she emerged from the kitchen, the alcalde giving her a slow and discomforting smile. Her eyes quickly slid to Mendoza, who stood beside Ramone with a guilty look on his face. _What in the world_... Despite her disconcertion, she leveled the alcalde with a suspicious glare. "Alcalde, what happened to my customers?"

The alcalde waved a dismissive hand. "The hour is getting rather late, Senorita. I simply suggested that it was past time they head home. Besides, I wanted to make sure we'd have plenty of room for the private party I've arranged here this evening."

Victoria rose an eyebrow, her voice raising in irritation. "Oh, really? And what gives you the right to set up a private party in _my _tavern without discussing it with _me _first?"

The alcalde's smile grew into a leer as he approached her, and Victoria felt a knot of unease form in her stomach. However, she held her chin high as he came closer. Ramone swept an arm out, giving her a small bow. "That's why we're here, my dear lady," he continued slyly. "To _discuss _it."

He straightened and jerked his head towards Victoria, two of the lancers moving to either side of her, each grabbing one of her arms. She looked at them in alarm, futilely twisting against their hold as her confusion filled eyes darted back to Mendoza. The sergeant, however, only watched with an apologetic gaze, his grip on the rifle at his side visibly tightening even as he remained at attention. Her heart thudded against her ribs at his rigid stance. She didn't know what was happening, but she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that gripped at her. Mendoza obviously didn't want to be here, which didn't bode well for whatever the alcalde had planned.

Her eyes jerked back to the alcalde, his self assured sneer firmly in place. "You see, Senorita," he continued, "The De La Vegas house guest Edmond Kendall has spent so little time in our fair pueblo since his arrival yesterday, and I thought your tavern would be the perfect place to show him some Los Angeles… hospitality."

Victoria felt the knot in her stomach grow. She'd heard that smugly slick tone in the alcalde's voice before, and highly doubted that whatever Ramone was planning for Alejandro, Diego, and Senor Kendall had anything to do with hospitality. She did her best to sound confident, and she silently cursed the slight tremor in her voice. "And what if I refuse to participate in this?"

The alcalde's smile dimmed slightly. "I'm afraid, Senorita, that refusal is not an option. This party will go on, with or without your cooperation. And I have no intention of letting your or anyone else disrupt us."

Victoria struggled again, wincing slightly at the lancers' hold. "Just what do you have planned for this _'private party_,' Alcalde?"

The alcalde stepped closer, and Victoria felt herself tense at his self satisfied smile. "I'll save the details for later, but you can be certain of one thing, Senorita. This will surely be a night to remember."

* * *

Author's note: I know that _Pride and Prejudice _has been used in other stories on this board before, and I hope you don't mind the repeat appearance of it. My original plan was to actually use _Jane Eyre _(another favorite of mine), but it was not actually written until 1847 – a bit later than the actual time of our story. I thought about dismissing this little detail and using it anyway, but then reconsidered after I thought it through a bit more. There are definitely some parallels between Victoria and Elizabeth Bennett, and I saw her as a character Victoria would relate to. I also wanted to utilize its hero for a bit of foreshadowing for some of Victoria's later insights on Diego, and the wonderful, paradoxical Mr. Darcy certainly fit the bill. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, everybody. Sorry for the delay, but these next couple of chapters were some of the most difficult thus far for me to write. I struggled not only with where to break the chapters up, but also with just doing the upcoming included portions from "Master and Pupil" justice, which I hope I was able to do. Thanks so much again for your continued reading and reviews. The next chapter should be up shortly.

* * *

The simple act of trying to read had never seemed so ridiculous. Diego blinked and stared hard at the chapter's first paragraph again, attempting to get his eyes and mind to focus. _The Count of Monte Cristo _had been a fabulous adventure story thus far, but even the promise of learning more about Edmond Dantes and Abbe Faria's progress with their prison escape couldn't hold his attention. His mind kept drifting back to the dead body laying in wait in their wagon behind the house, and to Edmond's confession to being on the run - and everything these circumstances could mean for his friend.

He glanced up again from his book to his father and Edmond as they sat across from each other at the chess board. Edmond had readily agreed to Alejandro's suggestion of a game after they'd helped Enrique, one of the house servants, take care of the bounty hunter's body. However, it had quickly become evident that their game was doing as little to redirect their concerned thoughts as Diego's book was for him. Their game long since abandoned, both men sat with distracted and troubled expressions, their black and white pawns sat scattered over the board in gridlocked moves - something Diego couldn't help but find darkly appropriate. They both appeared as vexed by Edmond's situation as Diego was - and as if they felt as helpless as he did to change it.

Diego gaze shifted to his father, whose eyes met his with a dimly hopeful look. The eagerness to take action for their friend in the old man's eyes was not unexpected. However, that eagerness was restrained with assurance, a light of faith that his son's well schooled patience and discernment would help them deal with the problem at hand. Diego gave him what he hoped was a reassuring look, his jaw setting against the silently regretful twinge in his chest. He'd been petulant and childish before in his thoughts about his father, he now realized. He'd been so caught up in his old professor's arrival, he'd allowed himself to become selfish - and to lose sight of the trust he and his father had always shared despite their differences. However, Diego's clarity regarding his father was not the only after effect of the day's events.

Though his longing for his father to see him for all that he had become remained, to Diego, his yearning held less importance than the safety of the old man and all others he held dear. As Zorro, he'd worked seek justice and better all of their lives, and those of many generations of their people yet to come. Diego swallowed hard, remembering how Sir Edmond had seen into his heart so easily last night in the garden, and how the old man's loneliness and regrets had led him reflecting on his own long repressed desires. His thoughts drifted easily to Victoria - and his many dreams of building a life and family with her. He looked about the sitting room. He'd often envisioned a family in this room, one that included more than his father, himself, and Felipe. He turned his head, his eyes resting on the empty settee. He could see Victoria there seated beside him, a contented infant snuggled in her arms while a boy and girl, heads capped with dark curls, laughed and played at their feet.

He inhaled sharply at the familiar image and looked away to the fireplace, silently ushering it away once again. There would be a time for them - he'd sworn it to her and to himself. But surrendering to his emotions now would endanger all of them and the fragile progress towards peace he'd worked so hard to attain in their little corner of the world. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting the feeling of air exiting his lungs push away any lingering doubt in his convictions. His pride, his current selfish wants and desires were secondary, he reminded himself. He needed to remember what was best for the people, and what was best for his family and friends. The phantom image of Victoria and their family floated again through his memory. He would protect hisfamily and loved ones - both present and future.

His gaze flicked briefly to Sir Edmond. The old man had been like a second father to him, and Diego had always hoped for an opportunity to give back a small measure of what his master had given him during their time together at the university. However, even with the welcome respite of the last few hours, he'd come no closer to solving the current quandary his friend was facing. He closed his book, tapping the binding thoughtfully against his chin. He'd considered every outcome he could think of, but with each end it seemed Edmond was trapped in a treacherous gauntlet from which there was no escape. Because he'd fled Madrid before he could go to trial, Sir Edmond had become a fugitive from justice, making his guilt all but undeniable in the eyes of the Spanish courts. However, with Diego's understanding of the law and Edmond's admittedly slim chances to successfully plead his case, he could understand the man's motivation to run. Traitors to the crown had always faced a well known and dire fate. Diego's mouth set in a thin, grim line. Even if Edmond had turned himself over for trial and adamantly protested his innocence, he likely still would have found his neck in the noose alongside the rebel students he'd been accused of being in league with.

Diego briefly closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing against the image of Edmond's lifeless body swinging below a gallows. Though the alcalde regularly threatened Zorro with such a fate, it was Diego's fear of those he cared facing such a fate for their association with his masked alter ego that had always worried him most. He'd managed to keep the rest of them safe thus far, but now, his master and friend was in very real danger of losing his life - and no matter how many times he turned it over in his mind, Diego found himself at a loss as to how to help him.

He'd debated about trying to convince Edmond to go into town to turn himself in, but that plan had an admittedly large problem - and his name was Luis Ramone. It would take a sympathetic authority figure to not immediately turn Kendall over for trial and likely execution, and their esteemed alcalde was about as far from a sympathetic as an authority figure could get. Diego knew that the money hungry Ramone wouldn't think twice about turning Sir Edmond over to Figueroa once he learned of the price on his professor's head. However, if the bounty hunter _was _in the pueblo, and this Figueroa _had _allied himself with the alcalde, Diego also knew that they would only be safe at the _hacienda _for so long - and that Edmond couldn't run forever.

The front door suddenly opened, and Diego, his father and Edmond all jolted forward in their seats. However, only one set of footsteps entered, and Diego and Alejandro both breathed a sigh of relief when Felipe appeared in the entryway. The young man quickly moved to Diego's side, pausing long enough to give Edmond and Alejandro a nod of greeting before turning back to Diego, who sat forward expectantly in his chair. His young friend had just come in from town, he remembered, and the look of uncertainty in his eyes was evident. Diego gave him an encouraging nod. "What is it, Felipe?"

Diego could see the young man working to keep his signs slow as to not arouse concern in Alejandro or Edmond, but as he gave words to Felipe's motions, it quickly became clear to Diego why his young friend was so unsettled. "The alcalde has invited us to the tavern tonight for a private welcome party? For Sir Edmond?"

Felipe nodded as Diego's eyes darted to his father, who raised his eyebrows in skeptical surprise. "The _alcalde _wants to give a party for Edmond?"

Edmond looked between Diego and Alejandro in mild confusion. "You both seem surprised by this invitation."

Diego nodded lightly. "Suspicious is probably a better descriptor." When Edmond's expression remained unchanged, Diego explained. "Let's just say our alcalde is hardly the type to do anything of this sort without...ulterior motives."

Understanding dawned in Edmond's eyes. "So you think he's working with Figueroa, and wants to lure us into town so he can collect it?"

Diego looked again to his father before nodding resolutely. "I think it's highly likely, yes."

Edmond quickly shook his head. "I understand your concern, Diego, but I have to disagree. I've been evading Figueroa for months now. He's a greedy character, and a loner as well. He would be very reluctant to ally himself with anyone, especially if it puts him at risk of having to surrender the bounty to or share it with anyone."

Diego's brow furrowed in confusion. "But what about the other bounty hunter that was with him today?"

"Figueroa only enlisted Sanchez's help after I eluded him outside Toledo, a couple of weeks before I fled for the coast and boarded the ship that brought me here," Edmond quickly explained. "Sanchez was known as a skilled tracker, and I guess Figueroa didn't want to take any chances. Even though he took on a partner, I always doubted he would give Sanchez much chance to claim his half of the reward if I was ever captured."

Diego's confusion quickly faded into grim understanding at the conviction in his old master's eyes. Edmond's voice was low and steady as he continued. "Despite his skills, Sanchez is a man that would not be missed - a single man, no family to speak of - someone Figueroa wouldn't hesitate to eliminate if need be. That's why he chose to work with him. But your alcalde..." Edmond shook his head. "Even if he is less than well liked as you say, he's a known public figure here, and there would be justice sought for his murder - which is why Figueroa would avoid allying himself with him."

Diego sighed heavily. "If the king knew about Senor Figueroa's tactics, one has to wonder how long he would allow the man to continue to do this, utilizing such means to hunt others..."

Despite the dismay in Diego's words, a small smile came to Edmond's lips. "All men have secrets, Diego. Some like Figueroa keep them to protect their own self interests. Others do so to protect the greater good - and the lives of those that mean the most to them."

Diego looked up at his professor, a mild, questioning flicker of surprise coming to light in him at the knowing, steady gaze that met his. Was Edmond talking about him? Diego had seen he hadn't been entirely convinced by his explanation for his lack of action yesterday in the plaza, and he knew he'd let his outer veneer slip a bit last night in the garden, but did Edmond suspect...

He glanced to his father, who did not seem to notice anything suspect in Edmond's words, and paused thoughtfully before speaking. "Perhaps Edmond has a point, Diego," he countered. "You know I understand your mistrust of the alcalde, but what if he _doesn't _know about Edmond and the reward? Won't us refusing his invitation and staying here rouse his suspicions and have him at our door anyway?"

"It may," Diego conceded, tossing his book on his chair as he rose to his feet, "but at least if we stay here and he _does _know about the bounty, they'll be on our grounds instead of the other way around. We can defend ourselves and Edmond better from here instead of in the tavern."

Both Diego and Alejandro turned at Edmond's long, resigned sigh. "And just how long do you think you can do that, Diego?" He held his student's gaze as he rose to his feet, a determined look in his eyes. "If they come here, you'll both be arrested and charged along with me. You've both done nothing so far to warrant any charges against you, and if soldiers do come here, you'll both be charged with harboring a fugitive."

Diego shook his head adamantly. "Sir Edmond, if we do go into town, there's a chance we could be walking into a trap."

"And there's also the chance we may not, Diego. Should I continue to live in fear like this, hiding away based on only a chance?" Diego's eyes were filled with ambivalence as Edmond continued. "I know you have my safety and best interest at heart, and I'm grateful for it. But I can't hide away from living, Diego, no matter what is to come." He stepped closer to him. "Remember what I taught you. Learn your opponent's weaknesses, and..."

Diego smiled faintly, easily finishing for him. "...and let those weaknesses be your teacher when the time for battle comes."

Edmond returned his smile, his expression tinged with pride and old memories. "Precisely. This man's greed outweighs his wisdom, and it is that weakness that has enabled me to evade him thus far. As long as we are calm and vigilant, we'll be safe." Edmond smiled reassuringly and rested a hand on Diego's shoulder. "Besides, with you and my father there to have my back and your friends surrounding us, I'll have nothing to fear."

Alejandro's eyes shifted from Diego to Edmond. "You're sure about this, Edmond?" When Kendall nodded resolutely, Alejandro sighed and rose to his feet. "Very well, then. We will send word to the alcalde that we accept his invitation, and go together to the pueblo tonight. But," he said, pausing and holding up a finger of caution, "We will go prepared." He moved to stand beside Diego and Edmond, joining their small alliance with a hand on each of their shoulders. "All of us."

Diego looked between the two of them, finally conceding with a single nod. "Very well. I'll send word to the alcalde that we will be attending this party tonight after I write a note to Padre Benitez to send with Enrique when he delivers the body to the mission. Once we've ensured Edmond's safety, I can slip away for a bit and offer the padre a more detailed explanation as to what happened."

Edmond smiled gently and looked between them. "Well, if we're going to attend a party, I'll want to give a good impression to all your friends." He gave a knowing glance and wink to Diego. "Particularly if that lovely innkeeper is among them. I'll go to my room to change." He excused himself and disappeared down the hall to the guest room.

Alejandro excused himself to change as well, and Diego watched them go, the concern and uncertainty returning to his face. Felipe laid a hand on his arm to gain his attention, then quickly signed his own worries. Diego gave his young friend a resigned sigh. "I know, Felipe, I'm worried as well, but what else can we do? As much as I hate to admit it, Sir Edmond and my father are right - if this Figueroa hasn't gone into town to ally himself with the alcalde, refusing his invitation and staying here at the _hacienda _would only make him think we have something to hide."

Felipe slashed a questioning Z in the air, and Diego paused before reluctantly shaking his head. "I don't know if it would be wise for Zorro to show himself tonight. His presence might only cause more chaos, and this situation calls for as much caution as possible."

Felipe reluctantly nodded his understanding, but Diego could still see the concern in his eyes, and held no doubt it mirrored the worry in his own. He laid a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know there are risks in accepting the alcalde's invitation, _amigo_, but I'm afraid we don't have much choice." His mouth set thoughtfully, his eyes sliding to the fireplace. "However, perhaps it might be wise to have Zorro's things in waiting, just in case."

Felipe gave Diego an assured nod, then quickly moved to the fireplace, giving a quick glance about him before pushing the switch on the fireplace mantle and disappearing into the cave. Diego watched the door slide closed behind him, a small chill of unease running through him. "I just pray that tonight, for once, Zorro _won't _be needed."

* * *

Okay, on this chapter I admit to cheating a bit – _The Count of Monte Cristo_ wasn't published until the 1840s, but I couldn't resist using it with the parallels between their master/pupil storylines with the book and Edmond and Diego's story. Besides, it seemed to me like a book Diego would definitely enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

I did a marathon chapter again, and decided since it was done, I might as well go ahead and post it now (this time it was thirteen pages – good grief! :) ). Here's the second half, which was the more difficult half for me to write. I'd love to hear your reviews as always, and hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

The evening air was warm and inviting, but Diego remained quiet and pensive. Though his father and Edmond had seemed to relax considerably, he couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Invitation or not, I still don't trust the alcalde."

Alejandro waved a dismissive hand. "Just relax, Diego, please. You know the alcalde's want to make a favorable impression on anyone of stature that comes to Los Angeles. It could be he's just anxious to meet a member of British lineage."

Edmond laughed lightly, adjusting the glistening hilt of the saber at his side. "Knighthood does have its purposes."

The movement had Diego's eyes on his master's sword, and his thoughts on his own blade stowed beneath his seat. A part of him wanted to relax as Edmond and his father seemed to have, but his heightened senses were not about to let him. His mouth quirked warily. He would wait to share their confidence once they were inside the tavern and convinced they were all safe for the night.

Edmond's eyes followed Diego's gaze to his saber and laid a hand over it, bringing his student's eyes back to his. Edmond smiled reassuringly. "Dear Diego, stop worrying. I should be quite safe in the tavern surrounded by your friends."

Alejandro nodded readily. "Absolutely. Besides, if we don't go, that will only make the alcalde more suspicious."

Diego attempted a smile, then looked up to Felipe in the driver's seat. The young man briefly met Diego's eyes, jerking his head lightly to where he'd stowed Zorro's costume before turning his attention back to the road. Diego expelled a low sigh and leaned back in his seat, trying to relax. Zorro's things were at the ready, and Felipe was prepared to get Toronado at the first sign of trouble. No matter what happened tonight, they were as prepared as they could ever be... or so he hoped.

They came through the pueblo's entrance, Diego's eyes darting about as Felipe slowed the coach to a stop in front of the tavern. He saw no one, familiar or stranger, moving about in the plaza. Without the tavern bustling with its usual array of customers and laughter, the town seemed nearly desolate, the silence in its place bordering on eerie. His eyes shifted to the tavern's shuttered doors, a warm light glowing just beyond them. His brow furrowed lightly as he rose from his seat, Sir Edmond rising to follow behind him. It was unusual for Victoria to have her doors closed on such a pleasant night. She usually left them sitting open to let the air cool the dining hall and her kitchen, especially when...

A sudden shot rang out, shattering the silence of the plaza. A sharp cry sounded behind him, flinging Diego's attention back to the carriage, and he watched in horror as Sir Edmond grasped his chest before crumpling into his father's arms. Diego's senses swam, feeling as if he were fighting against a sudden tidal wave as he grasped at the sides of the carriage, shock momentarily immobilizing him as a vivid, unmistakable flow of red quickly spread over the pristine white of Edmond's shirt. _Dear God, _his brain pleaded._ Please, no..._

"What was that?"

Diego's head whipped around at the alcalde's voice, he and his lancers emerging from the tavern. Figueroa moved out from the shadows and to Ramone's side, both men halting as the soldiers filed in around them. However, before they could move to overtake them, another scramble of footsteps sounded from the tavern doorway, and Diego felt his chest go tight in renewed alert as Victoria appeared behind the alcalde. Her dark eyes searched for and locked on his, wide in fear and desperation, her words confirming his worst fears. "Don Diego, it's a trap!"

Diego's shock quickly morphed into rage as the alcalde spun back, he and the lancers grabbing her arms and wrenching her hands from the door frame to push her back inside. Victoria wrestled against them, never looking away from Diego. The warning in her fear filled eyes was as unmistakable as if she'd spoken it out loud. _Run._

He turned back, his gaze darting from a stunned Felipe to across the plaza, suddenly halting on the faint light coming from sanctuary of the shuttered mission's doors. His eyes blazed to life as his mind stopped on a single word. _Sanctuary. _He looked to Felipe, who nodded sharply and spurred the horse again, the animal emitting a startled cry at Diego's piercing command. "To the church!"

The carriage circled sharply towards the mission, Diego's steeled gaze narrowing on the alcalde and Figueroa as they scrambled across the plaza after them. _One man to lure them in_, he thought, _another to take the shot_. He looked to his father, seeing the readied fight of a soldier lighting his eyes, and Diego's jaw tightened, the rage in him sharpening into a fierce determination. They might have taken the lure, but they certainly weren't going to surrender themselves or Edmond without a fight.

The carriage jolted to a stop, and Alejandro and Diego hefted Edmond to his feet. The man winced in pain as they pulled him to the ground, then grunted with the effort to get his legs under him. Diego gave a quick glance over his shoulder as they moved towards the church doors. The alcalde and Figueroa weren't far behind them, the lancers and Mendoza at their heels.

"We have him at last!" Diego heard Figueroa shout, and he tightened his grip on Sir Edmond's arm, nearly dragging the man towards the sanctuary doors. They needed to get inside - and fast. He pushed his shoulder against the worn wood, breathing a small prayer of thanks as it easily gave way. His eyes shifted to his father in surprise when Alejandro shifted Edmond's weight towards Diego.

"Get him inside," the old don insisted, his tone leaving no room for argument. He jerked his head to the men rushing them. "I'll do what I can to hold them off."

Diego hesitated for only a second before giving his father a sharp nod and hauling Edmond inside, and glanced back just in time to see his father yank the doors closed behind them. Diego moved to one of the back pews and lowered Edmond into it before returning to the doors. He braced his weight against them, and he held his breath, listening intently as the alcalde's voice rose above the clatter of soldiers. "And he's inside a church in my jurisdiction, so the bounty is mine! Lancers!"

Diego looked about him, his breath now coming in shallow bursts as prepared to bar the doors, but stopped short at his father's assured reply. "Not so fast, Alcalde. Sir Edmond Kendall claims sanctuary. Right of the church, sir."

Diego leaned closer to listen, his shoulders tensing expectantly for the alcalde's answer. "Nonsense," he replied. "The man is a wanted criminal!"

Diego rested a fist against the door, his knuckles turning white. Didn't the alcalde know _any _of the laws he was supposed to enforce?

Mendoza's voice held the unexpected words of reason. "But, Alcalde, to go inside a church - that would be an illegal arrest."

Figueroa's reluctant response followed soon after the sergeant's. "And no bounty would be paid."

Diego's mouth curved in a brief smile at Ramone's silence. "That's right, Alcalde," he whispered gruffly, turning his shoulder against the well worn wood. "Even your authority cannot extend past this church's doors."

A low groan emanated from the pew behind him, and Diego's victory over the alcalde was quickly forgotten as he spun back to the side of his injured friend. Edmond had slumped further over into the pew, his breathing ragged and uneven, his teeth gritting tight against the pain. Diego braced his hands on Sir Edmond's shoulders, righting him carefully before pulling back his jacket to examine the wound - then cringed at the sight. The blood had seeped through even more, now soaking much of the right side of his chest. Diego inhaled sharply. He had to do something to stop the bleeding, but he knew it would do little to help with such a severe wound. His friend needed a doctor, and quickly. He glanced back at the door. But how could he get outside the mission without alerting Figueroa and the alcalde?

Edmond gasped in a shallow breath, his shoulders slumping weakly. "It was an excellent shot, Diego."

Diego straightened determinedly. The alcalde was many things, but he'd never known him to be a murderer. He knew the chance he'd allow Dr. Hernandez in was slim, but he had to try. He squeezed Edmond's shoulder. "Not nearly good enough. Hold on!"

He moved quietly back to the door, pressing close again to listen - then stiffened at the alcalde's sharp command for his father. "Put him under house arrest."

There was an uncertain pause before he heard Mendoza respond. "But, Alcalde..."

Ramone cut him off, his voice growing louder with each word. "He is harboring a known criminal. Put him in the tavern until I have Kendall! That's an order!"

Diego felt his anger grow. Now he was arresting his father to get his prize? He glanced back to Edmond, who was visibly struggling to breathe, and felt his stomach clench in desperation. This was insane. He'd always known the alcalde's greed was boundless, but he'd never thought he would so low as this for money. This had to stop, and with his father now under arrest, it was left up to him.

Diego stood back and threw open the door. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he spotted Victoria standing a few feet behind the alcalde and Figueroa, unharmed but still surrounded by soldiers. All eyes jerked to him in surprise, but he barely noticed as his own gaze leveled on Ramone. "Alcalde, the man has been shot. He _needs_ a doctor."

The alcalde, however, seemed unmoved by Diego's request, his expression unchanged. "I will send for Dr. Hernandez as soon as Kendall surrenders." His voice suddenly rose, his arm jerking back to his lancers. "Until then, arrest this man!"

Diego quickly scrambled back inside the church, slamming the door closed just as the alcalde and his lancers reached the threshold. He heard Victoria's screams of protest as he braced himself against the doors as they jolted forward, then went still. He paused, his stomach clenching in worry at her continued angry screams, her voice becoming dimmer as the alcalde barked an order and soldiers hauled her away again. He fought back the urge to burst back through the doors and defend her as his gaze moved back to Sir Edmond. Such rash action would do nothing to help Victoria, his father, or Sir Edmond. Victoria and his father were imprisoned, but safe. Edmond was the one that needed him now, and if the alcalde would not bring the doctor to them, he would have to find some way to bring the doctor to them. He gave a quick glance back to the doors, whispering a quick prayer to keep all of them safe as he rushed back to his friend's side.

Diego quickly shucked off his jacket and rolled it behind Edmond's shoulders, looking about him desperately for something to stop the bleeding. The alcalde's harsh order sounded just outside the church's far window, jolting him back to alert. "I want this church sealed off! Nobody gets in, nobody gets out!"

His jaw clenched angrily as he tore at one of the ruffles on his shirt, uncaring as more of the thin fabric gave way, the delicate buttons popping loose at the hard jerk of his hand. Edmond winced and jolted slightly as Diego pressed the material against the wound, the pain seeming to re-sharpen his friend's dulled senses.

"I never liked the waiting game, Diego," he managed, struggling for air and fighting to hold his head up in his work to give his words conviction. "No - now is the time to fight!"

Diego inhaled sharply at the labored rise and fall of Edmond's chest under his fingers as he began to fade out again. He lightened the weight of his hand, but it did little to deepen the rapid pace of Edmond's lungs. _Shallow breathing...not much time... _He looked up at Edmond again as his head lolled to the side, his own muscles coiling tighter in frustration as his friend's grew slack. He had to do something - _now_.

A clear, familiar whinny caught Diego's attention, and his eyes snapped to the rear of the sanctuary. _Toronado! _He quickly followed the sound, cautiously unlocking and opening the side entrance door just as a shimmering pool of black material landed at his feet. He looked up, seeing Felipe release Toronado from the wagon, the stallion stealthily moving towards a small shadowed inlet behind the blacksmith's shop. Diego gathered up the bundle at his feet and quickly ducked back inside, locking the door again behind him.

His steps quickened as he reentered the sanctuary, his eyes darting to the back pew again. Sir Edmond seemed to have mercifully passed out for the moment. While he was relieved for his friend's brief respite from his pain, he also knew that, unless he moved quickly, eventually Edmond would pass out again - and never wake up. He hastily moved behind the curtains and changed into Zorro's costume, securing his mask with deft and sharp turn of his wrists before emerging again into the sanctuary's dim light. He grabbed his whip and belted on his saber, then paused again to look at the man who had bestowed the treasured weapon to him so long ago. His hand passed over the brim of his hat, urgency and readiness welling through him as he quickly tugged it into place. Sir Edmond was right. Now _was _the time to fight.

Zorro leaned low over Toronado's neck, fighting to not outpace Dr. Hernandez's carriage racing behind him. Thankfully, the doctor had been at home, and willingly collected his medical bag and hitched up his carriage as Zorro had told him of the situation in town. Dr. Hernandez was a good man, and unfortunately had grown accustomed to caring for those that the alcalde had put in peril.

Zorro led the way into the pueblo, the pounding of Toronado's hooves and the jostling wheels of the carriage capturing the alcalde's attention. "Zorro!"

He quickly dismounted and grabbed his whip, taking a defensive stance in front of the carriage as Dr. Hernandez stepped to the ground. "Dr. Hernandez came to help a man in need."

"No one goes inside that church!" The alcalde shouted.

Victoria appeared behind Mendoza, a small smile of confidence coming to her lips when she met his eyes. Apparently, the alcalde hadn't been able to confine both her and his father in the tavern with only a few lancers at the ready. Her appearance seemed to only spur him further, and Zorro stepped forward and unfurled his whip as the doctor disappeared inside the church, a sharp and challenging gleam in his eyes. "Who's going to stop him?"

The alcalde quickly grabbed the sergeant's arm, moving to shove him at Zorro. "Stop him!"

Mendoza pulled back against the alcalde's urging, looking at him in surprise. "But, Alcalde..."

Ramone rolled his eyes and cut the sergeant off, throwing him forward again. "Stop him!"

Zorro snapped his whip at Mendoza's feet, making him jump back. He was quickly rushed by other lancers, and he swung the whip in a high arc over his head, the multiple sharp snaps driving them back further. The alcalde drew his sword, stepping back confidently before running in a clumsy lunge at him, and Zorro drew his own sword, knocking Ramone's blade from his hand and kicking his legs out from under him. The next soldier saw Zorro's saber and quickly drew his own, the first lancer's actions mimicked by the others behind him. Zorro smiled slightly at the familiar surge of adrenaline coursing over his muscles, shaking his head lightly and giving a quick salute as the first lunged at him. The alcalde's men were loyal, but definitely exceedingly slow to learn.

The lancers chased him about the plaza, but Zorro easily fought them back, disarming several with a sharp flick of his whip before knocking them to the ground. Another approached him, his expression hesitant as he held up an unsteady blade. He jumped down from his perch on the fountain, giving a quick glance to the mission's doors. Dr. Hernandez stood before them, Edmond leaning heavily against him. However, his professor remained still his eyes seeming fixed on the battle before him, particularly towards Diego, and... Diego's eyes narrowed slightly, a slow realization making his heart swell in his chest. And he was smiling.

Diego felt a renewed rush of energy and refocused on his opponent, swinging his Toledo blade in an elaborate flourish, circling the lancer's saber before disarming him and knocking him out. He defeated one, two, then three more before looking up again, his light smile dying on his lips. Dr. Hernandez and Edmond had disappeared from the mission's steps, and they weren't in the doctor's carriage. He punched out the last soldier before him, then stepped across the backs of the soldiers scattered over the ground before aiming his sword at the alcalde's throat.

His eyes flicked to the church's doors before returning to Ramone's. "I don't have time for your nonsense, Alcalde." He turned and shot the sergeant a warning look before running back into the sanctuary.

He shoved the doors closed and spun around - then went still, the fight suddenly draining from him. Edmond lay across a facing pew, his skin pale, his breathing shallow and slow. Diego felt his heart sink into his stomach, and he looked to Dr. Hernandez, whose eyes were full of silent regret.

"It's too late," he said gently. "There's nothing I can do now."

Diego inhaled deeply, then swallowed back against swell of pain of the doctor's words. _Too late..._ He lifted his chin slightly. "Thank you, Doctor. You'd better go before the alcalde's men arrive." Dr. Hernandez nodded solemnly, and Diego waited until he heard the soft click of the back door closing behind him. Diego bowed his head and removed his hat, slowly kneeling by his master's side. He'd fought with all he had - but this time, he failed.

Edmond turned his head, taking in a rattling breath before slowly opening his eyes. The man in black kneeling before him didn't startle him. "Diego?" Zorro silently pulled back his mask, and Edmond smiled weakly, the air slowly escaping his lungs. "I thought so. No one else could show those combinations I just saw." A faint light of pride shown in his eyes. "I taught you well."

Diego smiled faintly. "Perhaps too well."

Edmond's mouth twitched again, but his smile quickly faded as his features twisted with a sharp stab of pain. His face relaxed again as the pain passed, and he opened his eyes again, dropping them to the saber belted at his pupil's side. "I'm glad you put my sword to good use."

"Yes," he replied. "I've found my calling."

He looked back to Diego's eyes, his own full of conviction. "You have unique gifts, Diego. Never hesitate to use them in the cause of justice."

His vision began to blur, his words low and roughened with emotion. "I owe so much to you..."

Edmond smiled gently and shook his head. "Nonsense," he replied gently. The old light of his master sparked back to life in his eyes... the same light from their many lessons, and from their last in the garden... He inhaled a full, deep breath, gathering the last of his strength. "Now, go out there, and fight the good fight!" The last of his strength left him, and the gleam slowly died from his eyes as they closed, his last breath flowing out of him with a surrendering sigh.

A single tear broke free down Diego's cheek, and he bowed his head over Edmond's body, letting the rest of the tears come. His master was gone.

* * *

Author's note: I struggled at first with whether to include this final scene, but realized the story wouldn't flow without it. It wasn't that I don't like the scene – on the contrary, in fact. The scene was so beautifully done and heart breaking, I feared I wouldn't be able to do it justice, and I don't know that I did or ever could. Duncan Regehr was able to portray more emotion with one eye and his voice in that scene than many actors can with their entire face. It was subtly and gorgeously acted, and I still choke up a bit every time I see it. Brilliant.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! First of all, thank you all so much for the warm reception for the last chapter. Your comments and thoughts were greatly appreciated. Second, my apologies for the delay in getting this chapter done and posted. This chapter and the next were actually part of the first (very rough) draft of this story, and I thought it wouldn't take much time to edit and post, but I guess I underestimated how much editing was actually needed! I hope you find it worth the wait!

* * *

The pueblo was quiet again. Victoria looked around her at the group poised in silence at the base of the mission's steps. The alcalde had been prepared to storm the church after Zorro had disappeared inside, trying to spur his men with the absurd claim that he would harm Don Diego, but he'd been forced to abandon this plan when they discovered Zorro had barred the doors behind him. The night air was starting to grow cool, and she wrapped her arms around herself against a sudden gust of wind, her gaze stilled on the worn wood doors of the sanctuary. Even as he'd fought off the lancers tonight, Zorro had seemed anxious to get inside with Dr. Hernandez, Diego and Senor Kendall. Victoria smiled faintly. He'd probably wanted to ensure their safety and help the doctor however he could. Her expression sobered again at the memory of Diego's grim determination as he'd nearly dragged his wounded friend inside the dimly lit sanctuary. She wished she could have gone in with them.

Another burst of wind swirled around her, and Victoria lightly rubbed her hands over her arms to warm her chilled skin. Her eyes remain fixed on the doorway her friend had disappeared through only a few hours ago, a restless tug seeming to pull at her the longer she waited for him to reappear. She wanted to be inside that sanctuary to help Diego, to do something beyond shouting out her warning to him that had come too late. Victoria shifted her feet restlessly, stirring up a small cloud of dirt at her feet. She hated the powerlessness she felt, and the way that time had seemed to slow, making the minutes since Zorro had disappeared inside the church seem more like hours. However, despite the slow crawling of time, Victoria had found herself unable to tear her eyes from those doors, her lips moving in the hundredth silent prayer she'd said that night. _Please, God, _she silently pleaded over and over, _please let them all be all right..._

Her prayer still on her lips as Mendoza's voice suddenly interrupted the silence. "Zorro!"

Victoria's gaze followed the sergeant's towards the town gates, her masked hero's dark form riding away slowly towards the town gates. She felt her heart lift with a fragile hope. If Zorro was leaving, that had to mean everyone else inside was all right...didn't it?

A lancer beside the alcalde immediately moved forward in Zorro's direction as if to give chase, but Ramone held up a hand to stop him. "Let him go," he ordered quietly, a small, self-satisfied smile briefly curving his lips as he returned his saber to the scabbard belted at his waist. "I've got Kendall."

The soft squeak of the church doors barely disrupted the quiet of the plaza, but the sound escaped no one in the small gathering that had been waiting pensively outside its doors.

"Don Diego!"

The sergeant's words quickly died in his throat as Victoria looked up to see Diego emerging from the shadows of the church's doorway. His face was haggard, his shirt torn and hanging open, its snow white front spotted with blood. The knot of anxiety slowly grew again in her stomach, beginning to unfurl and spread through her with a slow, growing dread.

The alcalde looked past Diego expectantly, eyeing him suspiciously when the open doorway behind him remained vacant. "Where is the Englishman?"

Diego's head barely lifted at the question, his eyes remaining downcast with his solemn reply. "Sir Edmond...is with God."

Victoria's heart lurched in her chest, her eyes closing briefly at the quiet pain in his voice before focusing again on his drawn face, the usual carefree ease in his expression gone. Had it been only yesterday that that they'd stood together in the tavern, laughing and talking as they did any other day? Her eyes moved over his face, her throat going tight at the grief etched into his features. She wanted desperately to rewind time for him, for both of them, to take them both back to that carefree afternoon, before the horrible violence of tonight that had so suddenly turned their world upside down...

She began to move toward Diego, but was stopped short by the alcalde's brusque command. "Get the body," he ordered Mendoza tersely. "The bounty is mine!"

Victoria glared at Ramone sharply, and fought back the urge to cross the church steps and slap him across the face. A man was dead, and Diego had just lost his friend, but still all the alcalde could think of was money. Had the man no compassion or feeling for anyone but himself?

Apparently, the bounty hunter held as little empathy for Diego's loss as the alcalde, and turned abruptly at the Ramone's claim. "Mine!" he protested.

"Any reward... belongs to the man that shot Sir Kendall." Victoria eyes jolted back to Diego, his icy blue eyes now leveled at both the alcalde and Figueroa, a chill rushing over her spine at the palpable anger in his voice fusing each of his words with barely controlled fury. She'd seen Diego angry before, but she'd never seen him like this. The thinly tempered rage in his eyes seemed bound back by a slim thread - and she held no doubt that the slightest shift or wrong word from the alcalde or the bounty hunter would make it snap. Diego continued to stare at Figueroa and the alcalde with a sharp and steely gaze. Though his next words were voiced as a question, his tone laced them with a menacing challenge. "Who will claim it?"

The rest of the eyes in the courtyard slowly shifted to Figueroa, who looked increasingly unsettled as Victoria's gaze moved back to Diego. His tall, strong frame seemed to fill the mission's doorway, making him look more formidable than she'd ever seen him. It was clear Diego held no doubt as to who had fired the fatal shot at Senor Kendall - and by his stance, he appeared to have no intention of letting the man into the church to claim his prize. Apparently, this unspoken message was clear to Senor Figueroa as well, who shifted with a distinct unease under Diego's penetrating gaze. He finally averted his gaze before turning and walking away without another word.

Victoria watched Senor Figueroa disappear from sight before looking back to Diego, who remained unmoved in front of the church doors. Despite the challenge of protecting Sir Edmond from the bounty hunter being met and defeated, Diego's body remained poised in an unyielding stance as the alcalde stepped forward. However, he came to an abrupt, nervous halt when Diego leveled him again with an icy stare. Ramone swallowed hard and straightened, lifting his chin in a vain show of strength; however, his voice and expression remained uncharacteristicly gentle with awkward, seldom used sympathy. "The reward will be a gift to the people."

Diego's expression remained unchanged at Ramone's words, but Victoria could see the tightness grow in his already clenched jaw, as if to fight back the fine shimmer of tears that now rimmed his eyes. The alcalde shifted uncomfortably, but Sergeant Mendoza appeared to hold no hesitance as he moved up the steps, placing a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder to escort him back into the church. The alcalde paused for only a moment after the doors closed behind them, then turned on his heel and disappeared back into the cuartel.

With everyone else now gone, the plaza was silent once again, but Victoria felt rooted to the ground as she stared at the closed church doors. She couldn't escape the image of Diego's raw and pained eyes, and felt her heart wrench at the thought of the task he now had to carry out inside the small sanctuary. She'd fought with all her might to break loose from the alcalde and his men to warn Diego and Don Alejandro of the alcalde and Senor Figueroa's trap, but her efforts had proved to be useless, and now their friend was dead.

Victoria squeezed her eyes shut against a fresh stab of regret and hugged her arms around her shoulders, glancing back in the direction her masked hero had disappeared. When Zorro had appeared with Dr. Hernandez, she'd held onto a thin shred of hope that Senor Kendall would be saved. She shook her head, thinking of the many times Diego and Don Alejandro had come to her aid. They'd both been so kind to her and her family over the years, and their loss tonight felt as if it were in some small part hers as well.

Despite the quiet, Victoria did not notice Don Alejandro approach behind her until he gently touched her shoulder. Her slight startle did little to dim the empathy for Diego in her eyes, and the remaining flicker of hope in the old man's gaze quickly faded, her look answer enough as to Sir Edmond's fate.

She laid a hand on his arm in comfort, trying to assuage the pain in her own heart as well. However, despite the vague guilt pitted in Victoria's stomach for what she had been unable to stop tonight, there was no condemnation in Alejandro's eyes. He only nodded silently instead, covering his hand with hers in a reassuring gesture as his chin lifted with reluctant acceptance as his gaze shifted to the closed church doors. "Is Diego..."

Victoria nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Don Alejandro. He and Sergeant Mendoza are..." The creak of church's doors stopped her midsentence, and they both looked up as Diego and Mendoza emerged back into the moonlight.

Victoria glanced back to Alejandro, whose eyes had softened at the still pained expression on his son's face. "Diego?"

He stiffened at the sound of his name, but the fire that had burned so brightly in Diego's eyes before began to dim as his gaze met his father's. Alejandro released Victoria's hand and stepped forward, climbing the few steps to his son's side, pausing briefly before laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, my son."

Victoria felt the ache in her chest grow at the return glow of unshed tears in Diego's eyes. The fight of protecting Sir Edmond had been bearable and necessary for him, it seemed, but the offerings of sympathy and comfort for his loss from those closest to him appeared to be cutting through him like a knife. His gaze shifted over his father's shoulder, his pained blue eyes focusing on Victoria as if registering her presence for the first time. The look drew her forward and up the stone steps before she came to a stop behind Don Alejandro, her eyes never leaving Diego's face. Her mind searched for something, anything to say or do to help him, but she could only watch in silence as Alejandro continued to try to console his son.

Mendoza gripped his helmet tighter and cleared his throat uncomfortably, his words were hesitant and halting, as if speaking them alone filled him with empathy at the pain he knew they would cause. "Don Alejandro, Padre Benitez said he would like to speak with either you or Diego as to the... burial arrangements for Senor Kendall." Diego inhaled sharply at Mendoza's words, and the sergeant gave him a regretful look. "I'm so sorry, Don Diego...I didn't mean..."

Alejandro gave the Mendoza a small smile of reassurance and answered for his son. "It's quite all right, Sergeant. I can speak with the padre." Diego's eyes shifted to Alejandro, and the old man's grip on his son's shoulder tightened. "You have dealt with quite enough already tonight, my son, and you have borne it well." His smile returned. "I'm sure Edmond would have been as proud of you as I am."

Diego remained silent, his eyes going to the ground at his feet as Alejandro turned to Victoria. "Victoria my dear, would you mind taking Diego to the tavern for me and getting us some rooms for the night?" He looked back briefly to Diego. "I'll talk with the padre first, and then I'll be over myself after I send Felipe back to the hacienda for some fresh clothes and horses."

Victoria gave Don Alejandro a brief nod in answer, and Alejandro reluctantly released his son's shoulder before entering the church with Mendoza. Diego lifted his head to watch them go before turning his gaze to Victoria. Before she could speak, however, he silently shifted his gaze ahead of him, descending the staircase in two long steps before starting across the plaza towards the tavern.

Victoria's gaze followed after him for a moment before she scrambled down the steps after him, quickening her pace to catch up with his long, measured strides. She finally made it to his side halfway across the plaza, sliding her gaze up to glance at him, finding his expression once again guarded and unreadable. Despite her presence, Diego made no move to look at her, his gaze never deviating from the tavern's doors, as if they were a gateway to escape the surreal, horrible dream this night had flung them into.

They continued side by side in silence, Diego's pace finally slowing as they reached the front porch, and Victoria moved out ahead of him, pushing aside the green wood doors as she entered the dining hall. The darkened room seemed to yawn out in front of her, the dim moonlight spilling through the open doorway her only guide as she made her way to the bar. She easily sought and found the single candle she'd left there earlier and worked at the flint laying beside it. Victoria waited as the small flame took hold of the wick, then sputtered and flickered to life, its light slowly illuminating the place in a dim glow.

She carefully picked up the candle and turned, halting in her step as her eyes found Diego once again. He'd pulled the doors closed behind him to shut out the rest of the pueblo, but had not moved far beyond their threshold. His eyes scanned slowly about the empty room, as if the usually welcoming and familiar place was foreign and strange to him, and Victoria swallowed back against the unexpected tightness in her throat. The anger and determination that had steeled him and made him seem so formidable outside the church tonight had now ebbed away, leaving behind a weariness that now seemed to envelop him, as if the confrontation had tapped him of the last of his strength.

She closed the space between them, pausing only long enough to set the candle on a table beside her before moving her eyes back to his face, the ache in her chest seeming to spread through her at the lost look in his eyes. She wanted to hold him, she suddenly realized. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to absorb the pain that was so evident in his features into herself. However, propriety pushed back her impulse, and she instead took a small step closer to him, watching his face, waiting, her voice gentle when she finally spoke. "Diego?"

The sound of his name finally drew his gaze back to hers, and Victoria fought to swallow back the sharp twinge in her stomach at the vulnerable, pained blue eyes that met hers. She paused, her mind frantically searching for some way to console him, offering the first tangible comfort she could think of. "Would you eat something?"

Diego's expression finally softened at her words, and he gave her a faint smile before shaking his head. "Thank you, Victoria, but no. I'm not really hungry." He dropped his gaze again, his eyes stilling on his torn and blood stained shirt. He lifted his hands, his fingers fumbling over the small buttons, attempting to fasten the remaining few on its tattered front. A weak and forced huff of laughter escaped him, his eyes remaining downcast as his hands continued to move awkwardly over the thin material. "Look at me - I'm quite a mess, aren't I?"

Victoria shook her head lightly in reassurance, her eyes never leaving his face. "It's all right, Diego..."

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, pulling and tugging at the shirt, his usually steady and graceful hands beginning to shake slightly. "My apologies, Victoria, I didn't even bother to..."

Unable to remain still any longer, Victoria reached out, covering her hand with his. "Diego..." Diego's fingers stilled under her touch, his gaze finally moving back up to hers. Victoria's fingers tightened reflexively around his, her voice a soothing, gentle whisper. "It's all right."

Her comfort seemed almost too much to for him to bear, and Diego's jaw clenched tight against the tears he'd been fighting to keep at bay. The anguish in his eyes made her arms nearly ache to reach out for him, and she lifted her free hand to his cheek, feeling tears of her own threaten as her fingers moved over the strong lines of his face. Her voice trembled slightly when she finally spoke. "I'm so sorry, Diego..."

Diego's gaze stilled on hers, neither speaking nor moving as her fingertips moved in a gentle caress over his cheek, and Victoria found herself holding her breath at the unexpected light in the eyes moving slowly over her face. The intensity of his gaze was unabashed and raw, intense and mesmerizing, and so unlike the carefully controlled man she had come to know. He'd grown more reserved and guarded following his return from Spain, that was certain, but she'd often sworn she'd seen glimpses of the driven and headstrong boy he'd once been - the one that she'd secretly been in love with so long ago. However, those glimpses seemed to disappear as quickly as they'd come, making her question herself as to if she'd really seen them at all. But now...

Victoria continued to look up at him, the flame of the candle beside her seeming dim compared the bright blue eyes focused on hers. Her chest rose and fell, a deep breath finally escaping her. The same intensity and passion she remembered in the dashing young man that had captured her heart, was there and alive in his eyes now, and Victoria swallowed back against the sound of her own heartbeat thudding in her ears. Her hand continued to move of its own volition over his face, her fingertips brushing over his temple, then pausing briefly at the faint lines at the corner of his eye. They drew her back to the day before and to the memory of his kind and easy smile, the one that deepened those lines with happiness and laughter during their many talks together at the tavern. The image of his smile quickly faded, the memory of him outside the church tonight rolled over her again like a cold ocean wave. Smiles and laughter hadn't been what had deepened those lines tonight.

Victoria's fingertips moved to graze gently over the corner of his eye, attempting to soothe the pain that had left its mark there. Diego didn't back away as she half expected, but instead inhaled deeply at her touch, letting his breath roll out of him on a long, low sigh. The rigid set of his shoulders slowly relaxed, his gaze remaining intent on hers, and Victoria stepped closer, studying him, her lips parting as she tipped her chin back to meet his eyes.

The small, innocent movement drew Diego's eyes briefly to her mouth, his eyes sparking and shimmering in the faint light as they returned to hers. The look was not lost on Victoria, and she held her breath, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable under his penetrating gaze. Part of her was telling her she should back away, but her legs seemed unwilling to move, keeping her rooted to where she stood. The unveiled emotion and controlled power in his anger tonight had drawn her in, but that wasn't all. Though she could still see the same calm and strength she'd always known in Diego, there was something else, something that remained veiled from her...

Diego suddenly straightened with a sharp breath, and leaned back from her searching gaze before reaching up to gently pulling her hand away from his face. Victoria blinked at him in confusion, her eyes dropping to their joined hands before moving back up to search his. Victoria thought she saw a look of regret briefly flicker in his eyes, his thumb trailing lightly down her palm and over the skin on the inside of her wrist before withdrawing his hand. However, his gaze remained fixed on hers even as he moved away, taking one step, then another back from her just as the front door squeaked open.

Don Alejandro stepped inside, greeting them both with a gentle smile as he entered. "My apologies for keeping you both waiting. My conversation with the padre took a bit longer than expected."

Victoria's gaze shifted briefly to Don Alejandro, and she managed a pleasant smile of greeting before turning her attention back to Diego. However, his attention was no longer focused on her, but instead on the lit candle resting on the table next to him. His eyes stared intently into the flame, as if he were attempting to regain a focus he'd lost, and Victoria watched him with newly stirred curiosity. Was he embarrassed or insecure at the vulnerability he'd allowed her to see moments ago? Seeming to sense her gaze on him, Diego flicked his eyes briefly to hers before quickly looking away again. Fleeting as it was, however, his small glance was enough to sweep away her initial thoughts about the source of his discomfort. The look in his eyes wasn't insecurity or embarrassment, she realized, but instead it seemed to be...fear. Her eyebrows furrowed in renewed confusion. Fear? What was he afraid of?

Don Alejandro, however, seemed unaware of the sudden awkwardness between Diego and Victoria, and laid a hand on his son's shoulder as he continued. "It's all been taken care of. Padre Benitez said that he and the undertaker will prepare Edmond's body for burial, and that we can make the arrangements for the memorial service tomorrow morning." Victoria continued to study Diego, who appeared to listen intently as his father spoke, but did not look up to meet his gaze. "I was thinking we should bury him by our hacienda, since Edmond had no family of his own. It seems like the right thing to do, don't you think, son?"

Diego finally looked up, and Victoria saw no signs of what she'd seen in him a moment ago. His carefully controlled mask of emotions was firmly back in place as he gave his father a small answering smile and a nod. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Father."

Alejandro shook his head, his own eyes weary and sad. "No need to thank me, Diego. Edmond was a good friend to me, and I know to you as well. And any good friend of the De La Vegas," he continued, nodding lightly at Victoria, "is also family to the De La Vegas. We'll see to the rest of it in the morning after a good night's rest." Alejandro turned his attention fully to Victoria. "Could we impose on you for two rooms for the night, my dear?" His brow furrowed slightly when she didn't respond. "Victoria?"

Victoria jerked her gaze to Alejandro, blinking at him for a moment as if to register his words. Realizing she'd been staring at Diego, she blushed and nodded lightly, giving the older man an embarrassed smile. "Of course, Don Alejandro." Her eyes briefly darted back to the younger De La Vega before she continued. "I already have two rooms prepared, and you are both free to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry during the night."

Alejandro nodded lightly, but his eyes were now lit with a sudden curiosity as they moved between her and Diego. Victoria pretended not to notice the old don's inquisitive gaze as she moved to collect another candle from the bar, whispering a small prayer of gratitude for the dim light to disguise her disconcertion. She turned back, quickly averting her gaze from Don Alejandro and toward the lit candle beside Diego.

Diego's eyes remained downcast as she approached, and sudden thought suddenly broke through her earlier confusion. What if the fear she'd thought she'd seen in his eyes before had been a discomfort at the unexpected intimacy of her actions? Diego had always worked to maintain propriety with his actions towards her and others. A sudden humiliation pitted in her stomach. Her curiosity at his unshrouded emotions had made her overstep her bounds in her efforts to comfort him... and he'd not known how to back away graciously without offending her. Victoria bit her lip and briefly squeezed her eyes shut against the humiliation now rising in her throat. That would explain the look of regret in his eyes as he'd backed away from her. He'd not wanted to chastise her impulsivity, and had instead pulled away wordlessly to spare her feelings as her friend.

Victoria reached out to pick up the candle beside Diego, and felt her face grow hot with a renewed surge of embarrassment when he silently shifted out of her way. What had she been thinking? She'd wanted to help him, but her good intentions had gotten lost once again in her impulsive nature. She had only added to Diego's discomfort in an already difficult situation, and the thought sent a slow spiral of guilt through her. Victoria looked up at him again as she stepped back, ready to apologize, but she quickly squelched the impulse. Offering up a fumbling apology would almost certainly make the situation worse, and she didn't want to make Diego any more uncomfortable than she already had.

Victoria managed to give them each a polite nod before leading them both up the staircase to the guest rooms. She paused to open the door to one of the rooms at the far end of the hall, offering one of the candles to Don Alejandro before ushering him in. He said his goodnights to her and Diego, giving his son one last lingering look before closing the door behind him.

Victoria led Diego to the next room down the hall, then paused as she opened the door, staring hesitantly down at the candle in her hands and trying to collect her words. She finally looked up to meet his eyes, and the stumbling apology she'd been about to offer him stilled in her throat. His disconcertion from earlier was gone, his gaze once again steady and searching. Victoria blinked up at Diego as he moved to stand in front of her. Her cheeks flushed again in embarrassment. Was _he _going to try and apologize to her for what happened downstairs? Diego had been able to soothe her temper with his wise words and calming voice before. Was he going to try to reassure her, explain that what had passed between them had been nothing more than two friends seeking solace and comfort from each other after a harrowing night's events? Victoria felt her heart twist at the thought. He'd been the one to suffer a loss tonight, and she wouldn't let him apologize when she'd been the one in the wrong. She lifted her face expectantly, prepared to cut him off, but any words she'd been prepared to offer were lost at the unexpected warmth of his hand over hers. She looked down, his hand pausing briefly over hers before his long fingers moved under the candle's base to take it from her. Still able to feel the heat from his touch, Victoria curled her fingers into her palm and looked back up into Diego's eyes. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then paused, seeming to think better of his words before he closed it again. She could see the weariness from earlier slowly settle back into his features, and he expelled a long sigh before finally giving her a gentle, resigned smile. "Good night, Victoria."

Victoria hesitated before a small answering smile came to her lips. Diego had just experienced a terrible and draining night, and there would be plenty of time to talk tomorrow. He needed time to himself, and he needed time to rest. Explanations and apologies could wait. "Good night, Diego."

His smile curved briefly again with his answering nod, and he stepped inside the room, giving her one last smile before slowly closing the door behind him. Victoria stared thoughtfully at the closed door before finally turning down the hall towards her own room.

* * *

Author's note: My apologies for the abrupt ending to the chapter. Once again, this and the next were all one gargantuan chapter, and this was about the only place that halfway worked to break it up.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the other half of my gargantuan chapter, AKA chapter nine, LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

The hinges creaked lightly as she closed her door behind her, letting the moonlight from the window light her way as she the room to light the candle on her nightstand. She straightened after the wick blazed to life, rubbing her hand over her forehead in a vain attempt to clear her thoughts. Diego had been...different tonight. Certainly, losing a dear friend as he had tonight would affect anyone, but instead of causing him to retreat further into himself as she'd expected, Diego's loss seemed to have ripped away a covering shroud from him, and it felt as though she'd seen Diego - _really _seen him - for the first time in years. Her friend had become a gentle and peaceable man, one who'd seemed more content to use words rather than action to fight the pueblo's injustice. However, the thinly tempered rage in Diego's eyes and voice tonight as he faced the alcalde and the bounty hunter had been unmistakable, and the menacing challenge she'd seen in his eyes was an emotion she'd rarely seen in him since his return from Madrid. Victoria paused at the thought. It was almost as if he'd chosen to hold himself back before, as if he were somehow not free to display his anger or any other emotion as he truly wished to. But tonight...the way he had looked at the alcalde and the bounty hunter... and the way he had looked at her...

Victoria shook her head at her thoughts, hugging her arms around her shoulders in bewilderment. It was as if there was more to Diego, something beyond the surface and different than the man he presented himself to be. The word Diego had used to describe Mr. Darcy came back to her again. _A paradox...someone who presents themselves one way but turn out to be another..._ Mr. Darcy had his own secrets and hesitations to hide. The warm line Diego's touch had trailed over her palm and wrist as he'd taken the candle from her heated again, and she curled her fingers against it and glanced toward the door. What secrets and hesitations was Diego hiding?

Her mind too full to sleep, Victoria grabbed her shawl from the bedpost and wrapped it around her shoulders, her eyes drifting to her mother's rocking chair that sat back in the corner next to her window. She crossed the room in a few short steps and settled into its seat with a relieved sigh, then pressed her toe against the floor, the wood runners creaking softly with the shift as she set the chair in motion.

Victoria leaned back, looking thoughtfully about her room as she ran her hands idly over the well worn armrests. This chair had often been her refuge, the place where she'd sought solace from her small and chaotic world here in Los Angeles, and from the ever growing world that lay beyond it. She turned her head, resting her cheek against the soft, worn blanket draped over the chair's headrest. Her mother had knit the blanket for her as a gift for the last Christmas they'd shared. She smiled and closed her eyes, remembering the calming lilt of the tune her mother would hum as she sat in this chair before the fire in her childhood home, her work callused hands moving skillfully over her latest knitting or darning project for Victoria or one of her brothers. Despite her mother's ever busy nature, however, her arms never seemed too full when Victoria would come running to her for counsel. She had always seemed to be able to soothe away her daughter's worries.

Victoria's smile grew bittersweet at the thought. To this day, she could swear she still heard her mother's soothing voice in her ear whenever she sat in this chair, the same voice she'd heard while resting her head on her mother's knee, her fingers smoothing calmly over her daughter's hair as she spoke. _Do not worry so, mi hija. God does well to give us the answers we seek when we truly watch for his leading and listen for his voice. But you must always remember - we will only hear him when we are ready to listen... _

Victoria blinked back her tears at the memory, and nestled her cheek deeper against the blanket's intricate knitting. Her mother had known and understood her daughter's impatient and fiery nature, and had always seemed to know the right words to gently guide her to the resolutions of her troubles. Tonight, however, it seemed that even the memory of her mother's wise words did little to calm her thoughts. Victoria's eyebrows furrowed, her mind straining to focus on the answer she sought, an answer that seemed to dangle just out of her reach. Everything about Diego tonight had seemed so... familiar to her somehow. Her eyes shifted out the window and over the darkened rooftops scattered about the plaza. He'd been more like the daring and impetuous teenager she remembered, but at the same time, he was also more like someone else, someone familiar to her... She expelled a long, frustrated sigh when the revelation she sought refused to break through her jumbled thoughts. But who?

A faint creak of the floorboards sounded in the hallway, and Victoria went still, watching and listening as a shadow and soft shuffle of footsteps moved past her door. The stairs creaked and groaned quietly, the echo of footsteps finally disappearing behind the heavy, familiar clunk of the tavern's front door. Her brow furrowed as she rose from her chair and grabbed her candle from the nightstand before cautiously opening her door. She glanced down the hallway. Diego and Alejandro's room doors were both closed, their thresholds dark and quiet. Her curiosity unsatisfied, Victoria tiptoed carefully down the stairs, conducting a brief habitual check of the dining hall and kitchen. Finding them both empty and undisturbed, she finally moved to the front door. Her eyes confirmed the unlocked dead bolt she'd heard earlier, but there was otherwise no other sign that anyone had been through here. She pulled open the doors and stepped out into the night air, her breath catching when her eyes stopped on a tall, shadowed form at the far end of the front porch. The figure shifted, the moonlight shining off the white of his shirt as the wind tussled the familiar head of dark hair. Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. _Diego._

Victoria stepped out onto the threshold, studying him in silence. He was leaning against one of the posts, his broad back to her as he stared out over the empty plaza. He seemed lost in his thoughts, and gave no sign that he had heard her come outside. Not wanting to disturb him, she turned to go back inside; however, the tavern doors creaked behind her, announcing her presence before she had the chance to take her leave.

The small sound caught Diego's attention, and he glanced over his shoulder, straightening with a small, surprised smile. "Victoria." He turned to face her as she moved hesitantly towards him. "I'm sorry - I hope I didn't wake you."

She smiled again and shook her head. "It's all right," she replied softly. "I wasn't asleep." Feeling like she was intruding, she took a step back. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just heard someone and wanted to check...I can go back inside if..."

"No, it's all right." Diego moved out of the shadows of the porch and into the moonlight, a reassuring smile touching his lips. "Please stay. I actually don't mind the company."

Victoria paused, then finally nodded. "All right. I'll stay."

She set the candle on a table near her hip, then tugged her shawl tighter around her shoulders at the unexpected chill in the evening breeze. Her gaze moved back to his face, finding the lost and pained look from earlier gone, his eyes now tired and far off. He still wore the same clothes from earlier today, but had changed his shirt from the tattered and blood stained one he'd worn earlier. The clean white material nearly glowed in the moonlight, the untucked tails and open collar displaying the strong lines of his neck and shoulders. Victoria took a small step closer, curious and intrigued by the change. Diego had always been so impeccably dressed, the ruffled shirts and fine suits he wore masking much of the visible evidence of his physical strength. His clothes seemed to project a certain image, she thought, a part of the carefully guarded and controlled man he had become. However, looking at him now, it was as if that guarded persona had been shed along with his blood stained shirt, leaving behind the man that stood before her. This man was still Diego, her friend, but yet...

However, instead of voicing her thoughts, Victoria twisted the ends of her shawl between her fingers, giving him an understanding look. "You couldn't sleep, either?"

Diego smiled faintly and shook his head with a resigned shrug. He stepped back, crossing his arms loosely as he rested his back against the post behind him. "Too much on my mind, I guess."

Victoria's eyes shone with sympathy. "It has been a rather emotional day for you, to say the least." She paused hesitantly, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Diego, I...I am truly sorry about your friend. I hated what happened, and I..." Her shoulders fell with a deep sight. "I just wish I could've done more to help."

Diego smiled faintly in response. "I know, Victoria," he reassured her gently. "My father and I both know you did everything in your power to help us. But there was nothing more you could have done." His smile faded, the weariness evident in his features as he glanced out across the plaza to the mission, his voice sounding low and far away when he spoke again. "There was nothing more _any _of us could have done."

Victoria felt her heart sink at the regret and sadness in his voice. She hesitated, thinking about her own mother again. It had helped her in her loss to remember the good memories she had of her mother. Perhaps talking with Diego about the good memories of his friend would help him as well. "Did I hear you tell Mendoza that Senor Kendall had been one of your professors at the university?"

Diego nodded, the mention of his days Madrid bringing a genuine and reminiscent smile to light in his eyes. "He was indeed. Sir Edmond was my fencing and combat instructor." His smile grew slightly when Victoria was unable to contain her surprise. If her reaction bothered him, he didn't show it, and only shrugged lightly as his gaze shifted out again to the plaza. "Obviously I wasn't one of his star pupils, but he certainly taught me to hold my own, and we seemed to get along well from the start."

A light smile touched her lips as she watched him talk. He'd disclosed so little about himself in their many conversations, and even less about his time at the university. She'd often been curious about him and what he had learned there, but had been hesitant to ask. Victoria felt a small tug of guilt at the thought. How could she have talked to him so often, yet know so little about him?

Her eyes followed the more relaxed, familiar ease of his movements as he continued. "Sir Edmond had this contagious passion, and energy for ideas, for life and for justice. It spilled over into everything he did, and onto everyone he encountered. That passion drove him, and made him into a kind and compassionate man and friend." His eyes shifted from the empty plaza to the star scattered sky. "He often used to tell me that a man is defined not by how he wreaks vengeance, but how he seeks justice." Diego lowered his head, staring at the ground at his feet, his smile dimming slightly. "It was one of the many lessons he taught me that I'll never forget."

He exhaled a long sigh, as if sharing his memories with her had removed some invisible weight from him. He turned his head to look back at Victoria, his smile returning as their eyes met. "You've been a kind and true friend as well, Victoria. I don't think I could thank you enough for that." He looked at her intently. "I could hear you fighting to help us, fighting to protect Sir Edmond, even when you hardly knew the man."

Mild surprise lit Victoria's eyes, warming her gentle smile, her response simple and sincere. "You're my friend, Diego, and Senor Kendall was yours." She shook her head lightly. "That was all I needed to know."

Diego paused at her response, his eyes roving over her silhouetted form before returning to her face. The same soul searching intensity that had been in his eyes earlier tonight in the dining hall had returned, and Victoria found herself once again unable to look away as Diego stepped closer to her. His eyes dropped again to her mouth, and he inhaled sharply before looking back up to meet her gaze. "I wish you could have known Sir Edmond. I think he would have liked you a great deal."

Victoria tipped her head back to meet his eyes when he moved closer still. Before tonight, she couldn't remember the last time Diego had stood so close to her. She'd often forgotten just how tall he was, and how handsome. Or perhaps she had chosen to forget, finding it easier to look at Diego as her friend and not as a man - a man capable of setting her senses off balance with one look, just as he was doing right now.

Victoria felt her cheeks flush even as she continued to meet his gaze, and did her best to disguise her nervousness with an answering smile. "How can you be so sure?"

Diego continued to look at her, his gaze unwavering. "Sir Edmond had a talent for seeing the best qualities in people, and held in great esteem those, like you, that choose to live into them." His smile grew slightly. "He would have admired your strength and courage, your fierce loyalty to your friends and compassion for others, your intelligence, fiery spirit... and your beauty." He lifted his hand to her face and swept back an errant strand of hair loosed by the breeze, letting his fingertips linger against her cheek. "Both internal...and external."

Victoria's lips parted in her lung's quest for air, but she'd suddenly somehow forgotten how to breathe. She stared up at him, suddenly feeling again like the young girl who'd dreamed of Diego's kisses as they'd played and chased each other over the De La Vega hacienda grounds. She'd longed for Diego then in a way she'd later chalked up to only childish infatuation, but had never seen any sign that he reciprocated her feelings. However, the Diego that stood before her now was no longer that young, impetuous boy she'd cared for all those years ago. He was a handsome and charismatic man, and the look in his eyes now left no question as to his desire for the woman Victoria had become.

She went still, her brain attempting to assemble her tumbling thoughts, but the only thing she seemed able to register was the feel of his touch against her cheek, and the unexpected warmth it was slowly radiating throughout her body. She opened her mouth to try to say something, anything, but Diego's gaze suddenly faltered, and he pulled his fingers into a fist before carefully lowering his hand to his side. Victoria felt her heart sink as the same faint but fearful light she'd seen in his eyes before returned. He inhaled deeply, staring down at her in silence before finally giving her a faint smile. "It's late, and I've kept you up long enough. I should turn in, and should let you get some rest as well." He straightened, the shadows of the porch masking his profile from her. "Sleep well, Victoria."

Victoria's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tried again to usher forth the multitude of questions overtaking her mind. But before she could respond, he stepped past her and moved swiftly back towards the tavern's front doors, and she turned just in time to see them swing shut behind him. She looked back out down the porch, blinking dazedly at the spot where Diego had stood before her gaze shifted to the candle beside her, watching the small golden flicker dance about in the breeze, suddenly feeling akin to the wavering flame. She was dizzy and disoriented, but couldn't escape the one thought that broke through her swimming mind. Diego had looked as if he'd wanted to kiss her just now - and she'd wanted him to. She'd wanted to feel his mouth on hers, and had wanted to be in his arms. She inhaled sharply at the thought and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, a fine ribbon of guilt intermingling with her confusion. What was she thinking? She'd promised herself to Zorro. She loved Zorro... but yet she'd wanted to kiss Diego.

Her mind shuffled through her maze of confused thoughts. Had her impulse been motivated by her empathy for Diego, her only draw to him a desire to comfort her friend? Had she gotten caught up in the emotion of the night and in the attraction to him she'd tried to bury long ago? Diego was an admittedly attractive man, wealthy, kind, educated and well spoken, and _any _woman would be rightfully flattered to be shown similar attention from him. The sharpness of her logic began to dim again as her thoughts drifted back to the unquestionable longing and desire she'd seen in his eyes and felt in his touch tonight. Victoria hugged herself tighter at the shiver that coursed through her and shook her head, still thoroughly unconvinced by her own weak rationalizations. She turned to look up at the moon shining overhead. Yes, the night had been filled with high emotion and fear, but it was more than that. Other handsome men had tried showing her similar attentions in the past, but had only earned terse words or a firm slap across the face from her in return.

A cool breeze swept over the porch and swirled around her, and Victoria hunched her shoulders against the chill of the air and her own realization. This was different. _Diego _was different, and he wasn't just _any _man to her. He was her best friend, her confidante, one of the few people in her life she trusted without question. And tonight, her best friend had called her beautiful, and stood so close she'd been unable to see anything but him. Her hand moved to her cheek where he had touched her, her fingertips trailing down until they paused over her lips, the lingering warmth from his touch seeming to flow over her skin, and Victoria closed her eyes against the hard thump of her heart against her ribs. What's more, she hadn't wanted to back away from Diego as she had with other men. She'd only wanted to get closer to him, and he'd seemed to be as caught up in the moment between them as she had been. Her breath stilled when the idea gave her pause. Hadn't he?

Victoria's brow furrowed at a sudden thought. Had she read too much into his actions, his words? She didn't doubt the attraction she'd seen in his eyes, but yet... Was the fear that she'd seen there a concern that he was misleading her as to his feelings? Diego had always been held to a higher standard because of his social status, and as a man of wealth and prestige in the community, the attentions he showed to women were more closely scrutinized by nearly everyone around him. However, neither Diego nor his father had ever shown any care for the divides that money and social status created in the eyes of some of their fellow _caballeros_, and each of them had frequently expressed an admiration for Victoria's independence and accomplishments. However, while she'd always known that friendship between herself and Diego was socially acceptable, she was also well aware that anything more between them would likely be frowned upon, at least in the eyes of the other similarly wealthy families of the pueblo_._

Victoria inhaled sharply and shook her head to clear her thoughts, her mind feeling as if it were turning in circles. She had to stop this, or she'd drive herself mad. Her eyes darted back to the doors Diego had escaped through moments ago. Whether it had been socially proper or not, her friend had just lost a friend of his own, and she'd been glad she'd been there to listen and support him as any good friend would do. No matter what anyone else may think of what had transpired between them, she had no regrets as to her actions tonight. She tipped the cheek Diego had touched to her shoulder, then quickly righted herself again, lifting her chin determinedly. As for the rest, the moment had passed, and the morning light would clear away tonight's confusion as if it had never happened - and tomorrow everything would be again as it had been before.

Victoria turned on her heel with a resolute nod and went back inside, shutting the door and the events of the night outside with a firm click of the lock. However, she found her mind drifting again as she climbed the stairs to her room, her certainty from before waning as she slipped out of her clothes and under the bedcovers. She curled onto her side and rearranged the pillow under her head, then flopped to her back with a frustrated sigh, watching the shadows drift across the ceiling and over the corners of the room, slipping back and forth across the well worn adobe like a bandit in the night.

Victoria's mind piqued at the thought. _Like a bandit in the night...like Zorro_. She hadn't expected the chance to talk to him tonight when he brought Dr. Hernandez for Senor Kendall. However, she'd seldom seen him in the last three weeks, and they'd barely been able to exchange fleeting glances when he _had _appeared, much less speak to each other. Seeing and talking to him again would surely clear away the confusion tonight had brought her.

She pulled her blankets up more snugly around her before rolling over to blow out her candle, a small smile curving her lips as she settled back against her pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to affix the image of her masked hero in her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She would see Zorro again soon enough, and then what had passed between her and Diego tonight would be nothing but a memory.


	10. Chapter 10

Diego was up before the sun. His eyes fell from the dim gold coloring the sky outside the window to the floor, grateful and uneasy all at once as the faint hint of sunlight crept its way across the wood boards towards his already boot clad feet. He'd tossed and turned all night with his thoughts before finally getting up and dressing in the dark, then had paced the small space between the bed and window in his impatience and indecision before finally sitting back down on the bed with a weary sigh. Diego continued to stare down at his feet, trying to ignore the uncertainty clenching in his stomach. His confliction over his actions last night had refused to relent enough for him to sleep, and it had only grown stronger as the first sliver of the sun appeared over the hill outside his window.

Diego rubbed his palm slowly and thoughtfully over his stubbled jaw, trying to get his mind to focus through the remaining haze of grief and exhaustion that enveloped him like a shroud. So much had happened last night, many of its events bringing changes he'd neither been prepared for or expected. In his time as Zorro he'd come to expect the unexpected, to be able to steady himself, regain his self control and move forward no matter what he faced. Diego's hand went still before slowly falling to his lap. But last night, his self control had been elusive and unpredictable, allowing him stay self-restrained and calm one moment, but in the next... He shook his head and rested his elbows on his knees, steepling his fingers together with a thoughtful and discomforted expression. In those other moments, it was if he'd possessed little to no self control at all.

He sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair. He knew there had been good reason for his self control to be shaky last night. He paused, his eyes closing against the memory of his friend's pale and pain wracked body crumpled in the church pew as he'd breathed his last, before he... He swallowed back the thought, pausing to steady himself before the words slipped through his mind again. _Before he died. Sir Edmond is dead. _The same sharp, slicing pain of grief cut through him again, and Diego bowed his head, inhaling deeply as he waited for the constriction in his throat to dissipate. It all still seemed so surreal to him, Edmond being gone. He'd lost someone who had taught him so much, had given him so much, and had been a true friend. Edmond had always brought out the best in him, and how to find the best in himself.

_The best in myself... _Diego's eyes went to his tattered, blood stained shirt that lay over the chair next to the bed. He'd done his best last night for his friend, but it had not been enough. Edmond's blood being spilled had seemed to spill out something in him as well. A justifiable anger, to be sure, but it also brought out recklessness in him that he'd not known in a long time. It harkened him back to one of the earliest lessons Edmond had taught him, one that had been playing through his mind for much of the night. Diego had been in a heated debate with a rather closed minded fellow classmate that day at the university before his usual lesson with Sir Edmond. The debate had thrown off and distracted his focus, and Edmond had disarmed him easily after a poorly executed compound riposte, and had leveled his pupil with a wise and knowing look. _Untempered anger, hate, rage - they all cloud our judgment, Diego, _his master had chastised him calmly._ We cannot block out our emotions, nor should we, because they drive us to take action against injustice, both in our own lives and in the lives of those around us. But if we allow our emotions to rule us, then the battles we face will be lost even before we begin. _

Diego smiled faintly at the memory's tinge of bittersweet irony. Edmond had taught Diego to temper his passionate nature, and Diego had taken this first of his master's many lessons to heart, disciplining himself to keep a clear and cool head so as to not cloud his judgment. But a clear and cool head was not always so easily kept, even with all the chaos and battles he'd faced as Zorro. And it hadn't been a battle that had toppled his self control last night - at least, not one that had been fought with a sword.

Diego's eyes slid to the door, imagining Victoria standing there. He could see her watching him as she had last night, the candlelight illuminating her face and warming her beautiful skin and eyes. Diego inhaled deeply against the sweetly torturous onslaught of memories of the stolen moments they'd shared last night. He'd allowed himself to mourn Edmond in the quiet of the sanctuary, and had been able to steel himself for what he knew would await him outside the church's doors. He'd been prepared for the standoff it took to prevent Figueroa and the alcalde from claiming Edmond's body, and for the numbness he'd allowed to overtake him afterward as he'd followed Victoria into the tavern. But the one thing he hadn't been prepared for, even in the wake of the comfort from Mendoza and his father, was her.

_You're my friend... that's all I needed to know. _Diego paused at the memory of Victoria's simple and straightforward answer when he'd thanked her for her help with Sir Edmond. Her trust and loyalty to him as his friend was surprising, but yet somehow not unexpected. The bittersweet ache her response had triggered in him came surging back again, and he quickly rose from the bed and stepped to the window, trying again to push it away. He'd been physically close to Victoria as Diego before many times, had touched her before without...

His jaw went tight, his eyes closing against the ache as it grew. It had been unnerving just how easily he'd allowed his self control to slip last night with Victoria. Before last night, he'd been convinced he'd disciplined himself with greater restraint around her without his mask. But when she'd broken through his defenses so effortlessly with her gentle, caring words and touches, she'd proven just how truly tenuous his self control with her was. He'd never doubted Victoria would offer comfort and support to him following his loss, but she'd set his senses off balance by the breathtaking tenderness and intimacy in her touches and words... and the unexpected glow of want and anticipation in her beautiful dark eyes when he'd allowed his gaze to dip to her mouth. The memory made the ache in him coil tighter, and he squeezed his eyes shut, working to banish the feeling and clear his thoughts. He was right - _Diego _had never experienced those things from her before, he reminded himself. That look in her eyes had only existed for Zorro before last night.

Diego looked up, noticing his own reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. His unmasked reflection. His eyes dropped to his hands with a long, weary sigh. He'd wanted to believe in what he'd seen in her last night, that the look in her eyes had been about more than just comforting a friend. But he'd clung to such hopes in the past, only to have them dashed by a single dreamy look or declaration of love from her about Zorro.

His mouth twisted in a half hearted, irony laced smile. _Zorro_. He hated to admit it, but at times, he'd come to envy his own creation. Zorro was an elusive entity, a phantom that was free to be and do what Diego was not and could not. At times, his frequent metamorphoses from Diego into Zorro had begun to make him feel as if he truly were two different men. Edmond's brief reappearance in his life had helped to build a fragile bridge between the two sides of him, but that bridge had seemed to dissolve in the wake of the tenderness that had passed between he and Victoria last night - and the confusion that closeness had brought with it had only seemed to widen the gulf between Diego and his alter ego. As Zorro, he'd been able to be close to Victoria, touch her and declare his feelings without fear of discovery. Behind his mask, he was able to love and protect Victoria in a way that he couldn't without it, and that irony had never stung more sharply than it had with her so close to him last night.

His thoughts drifted back to Victoria standing in the moonlight on the porch, her hair swirling around her face in the late evening breeze. His fingertips moved again over his palm, trying to banish the still potent memory of her soft skin against them from when he'd brushed her dark curls back from her cheek. It had been a forbidden touch, one he'd been unable to resist. The warmth of her skin under his fingers and the strong pulse thrumming just below her jaw had drawn him out of his numbed state, the feel of life moving through her veins reawakening him and his long denied craving for her, luring him closer like some withered soul staggering toward an oasis in the desert.

Diego swallowed hard as memories, old and new, washed over him. His craving for her had been there in him for a long time, he knew, carefully restrained just under the surface of the charade he had chosen to play when he'd put on Zorro's mask. He'd felt it since that first day he'd seen her again in the tavern after his return from Madrid. The lovely young girl he'd remembered from when they were children had grown into a fiery and beautiful woman, one that had captured his heart from the moment their eyes had met. As Diego, he'd had to push aside his feelings, his want for her so many times since that day. But last night... Last night, he'd been unable to resist the impulse to touch her, to draw closer to her than he knew he should.

Diego took in an unsteady breath at the thought. In all truth, last night, he'd wanted so much more than _just _to be close to her, more than just one simple touch he'd allowed himself. He'd wanted to take her in his arms and feel her every curve melt against him, to kiss her beautiful mouth until neither one of them could breathe. He'd wanted to let her warmth and life soak into him, wanted to get lost in her in a way he'd only been able to in the most vivid of his dreams.

Diego scrubbed a hand over his face to clear his thoughts before raking his fingers through his hair for the millionth time in frustration. He'd nearly let his need to feel a connection, a tethering back to life after losing Edmond override his better judgment. He'd been on the brink of losing control, and he'd been disgusted with himself for it. How could he even consider taking such advantage of Victoria in that way, the woman he claimed to love? She'd been offering care and solace for him in the wake of his loss, and he'd gotten lost in thoughts of his own desires. He'd told Edmond that night in the garden that there were complications standing in the way of him courting and marrying Victoria. _Complications _somehow seemed like too mild a word after what had passed between him and Victoria last night.

He shook his head, a faint huff of laughter escaping him. Edmond would probably have told him to damn the consequences and follow his heart, and that any consequences could be dealt with afterward. Diego quickly sobered. But he and his father had run headlong with Edmond to face the consequences of his actions - and their boldness had ultimately cost Sir Edmond his life. He'd thought they had been prepared enough to deal with whatever was to come, but they'd been gravely wrong. Diego stared back out across the plaza. He couldn't afford to make that same mistake or be that reckless again, irregardless of how much he wanted to be with Victoria. Life held risk and danger, something he knew full well. But he wouldn't risk unleashing a danger that was within his power to prevent. And if keeping Victoria safe meant keeping his distance... He squared his shoulders resolutely. He wouldn't lose her as he'd lost Edmond. He couldn't.

Diego looked again towards the window, watching the faint amber glow of the rising sun continue to brighten, the colors stacking the sky through the opening in the bell tower of the mission. If they'd only had more time, perhaps he could have found some way to save Edmond, to clear his name and get the false charges against him dropped. And then perhaps his friend could have created a new life for himself here in Los Angeles, and could have found someone to share his life and adventures with as he'd wanted. He released a long, regretful sigh. If only...

He turned back to the room, crossing to the bed in two long, determined strides. He needed to leave now before Victoria woke up. If he didn't, he wasn't sure that he could stand by the decision he'd made this morning as he'd watched the moon disappear from the sky. He couldn't see her, not when he was running on no sleep and was still reeling from Sir Edmond's death. Not when all he could seem to think about this morning was being close to her again, and letting her gentle voice soothe over his frayed nerves as it had as they'd talked last night. If he stayed, and impulse overtook him again... He lifted his chin resolutely. Staying to see her would surely be his and Zorro's undoing.

Diego smoothed a hand over the hastily made bed, the movement unleashing the fresh, clean scent of the sheets. They smelled like her, he thought. It was the same scent of fresh air, soap and sunshine that had beckoned his senses when he'd stood close to her last night. His fingers curled into fists away from the bed linens, his knuckles going white. _This was your choice, _he repeated to himself again_. This is the way you told yourself it had to be to keep her safe, to keep them all safe. _Diego fought to hold onto reason even as the ache in his chest grew, threatening to overrun his logic. _You have to protect her, and do what is necessary to keep her safe - no matter what._

Diego quickly stood and collected his belongings, giving one last glance around the room, sweeping up the note he'd written for his father earlier from the bedside table. He closed the door behind him, then paused outside his father's room, which was still dark and quiet. He glanced down at the carefully folded paper in his hands. The note explained Diego's intentions to say a private farewell to Edmond with the padre before taking some time alone. Though committed to his decided plan, Diego swallowed back against the bitter tinge of regret on his tongue. His father would no doubt see him as a coward once he read the note, as he mistakenly had so many times before with his frequent excuses when Zorro was needed. Diego felt a fist close around his heart. However, this time, there would be a decided difference from all the instances that had come before. No matter how justified Diego saw his actions as now, this time, his father would be right.

He quickly pushed the note under his father's door, then paused briefly at Victoria's room, giving her door one last longing glance before nearly forcing himself to continue down the stairs. He _was _being a coward, sneaking away like this, especially in light of the courage and kindness she'd shown on his behalf last night. He so wanted to stay, to see her smile and talk with her, to see if she would still have the same look in her eyes for him that she'd had last night.

Diego mentally shook himself at the thought. What he needed was time. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't stay away from her forever, but he _could _stay away until he could get himself and his emotions back under control. He'd been able to find contentment with being Victoria's friend before, and would be able to do so again. She may like Diego as her friend, may have even felt a passing moment of connection with him last night. However, her actions and words in the many days before last night left him with no doubt that it was still Zorro who held her heart. Diego paused at the landing at the bottom of the stairs, trying to ignore the sinking resignation filling his heart. He would bring her masked hero back to her again soon enough, and then things would return to the way they had been before.

He paused at the front doors, carefully undoing the deadbolt. Thankfully, Felipe had brought Esperanza and Dulcinea into town for him and his father last night. He would be able to collect his mare from the stables after meeting with the padre and get out of town before anyone else woke up. He pulled back the doors, the unexpectedly chilled morning air curling around him. The cold air unleashed a fresh pang of guilt, and Diego's eyes rose again to the railing outside her room. "Please forgive my cowardice, _querida_," he whispered into the quiet, inhaling sharply as the memory of her floated through his mind once again. "But if I can't trust myself around you, you're not safe, and I love you too much to endanger your life." He glanced across the plaza to the church, remembering his last few moments with Sir Edmond there, and he swallowed against the tightness in his throat. "I can't lose you, too." Diego glanced behind him around the vacant dining hall, imagining her moving gracefully about busy tables and giving welcoming smiles to her customers. The smile that touched his lips was bittersweet. "I'll miss you."

With that, Diego stepped outside, the doors creaking softly shut behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, all. I hope this finds you all doing well, and enjoying better weather and warmer temperatures than we have been here. There's not much action this chapter, but I always appreciated the character of Padre Benitez, and thought he might be able to inject a bit of clarity and truth into Diego's thoughts about now. Thanks again to all of you for continuing to read and review, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

The gravel and dirt crunched under Diego's boots as he made his way across the plaza to the church. His eyes moved about him as he walked, taking in his surroundings. It was a habit that had become second nature to him since donning the mask of his alter ego, one of being aware of what and who was around him. However, the vigilance of his senses slowly dimmed at the silence surrounding him. Most of the pueblo was still quiet and dark, a lone soldier standing guard outside the cuartel the only other visible presence in the square. Diego exhaled a deep, weary sigh, his gaze resting on the lancer and the now quiet cuartel. Had he not known differently, he never would have believed the horrible scene that had occurred in the sleepy, darkened town last night. In fact, looking around him now, the pueblo Los Angeles looked as it would any other morning - as if nothing wrong had happened here at all.

A vague but familiar unsettled feeling settled in his stomach at the thought. But something awful _had _happened here. He shook his head slightly, his hands clenching at his sides as he walked. It always felt wrong somehow, that life could continue, that things could once again be so calm after a place and its people had seen such violence and some of the worst of humanity. His gaze shifted back to the still darkened tavern, and the corners of his mouth curved in a faint smile. But with the actions of his father, the sergeant, and Victoria last night, the worst of humanity had been intermingled with some of the best of it. Their courage and compassion - and that of so many others in Los Angeles - had been what had kept him going as Zorro and fighting with such conviction as he had these last two years. He'd battled both as Zorro and as Diego to protect the people's chance to fight for the lives they'd only dreamed of, and felt a pride like no other when they would embrace and embody such courage in themselves. His eyes slowly slid back across the darkened windows of the plaza to the dim light coming from those of the mission. The battle in Los Angeles for freedom and justice was one he'd seen many victories in over the last two years. But try as he might this morning to keep his thoughts on those victories, they somehow seemed pale in the face of the losses of last night.

The ache in Diego intensified as he slowly climbed the mission's stone steps, the unsettled feeling now rolling through him as he paused at the threshold, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He closed his eyes and rested a hesitant hand against the worn wood of the door, trying to shut out the memories of being on these same steps last night. This place had once been one of refuge and peace for him, and he hated that it would now have to be tied to such difficult memories for him. He'd been a boy in this church, had taken his first communion here...said goodbye to his mother, to childhood friends here...

Old memories flowed past Diego like ghosts, each specter of remembered peace seeming to be chased by one of long conceded pain. He bowed his head, resting both hands on the church doors, as if to draw a renewed strength from the serenity that he'd found so many times before just inside them. The gesture seemed to have its desired effect, and chased back Diego's darkened thoughts, and he took a deep breath as a renewed determination squared his shoulders. Some of those memories had been unquestionably difficult to bear, but he would not let them or the events of last night brush those good remembrances aside. Diego let the final hesitation that lingered in him rush out with a final exhale from his lungs, and he stepped forward, the sanctuary's doors parting before him without a sound.

Despite his chosen determination, Diego did not move immediately to step past the doorway's threshold, instead letting his eyes quietly survey the familiar room. Dim, warm candlelight from the metal candelabras lining the room cast the place in peaceful glow, seeming to beckon him inside, and he moved forward a few steps, his eyes automatically sliding to the back bench where Edmond had been. His eyes searched over the polished wood, as if expecting to find some scar or mark left there by his friend, but his eyes were met with nothing but an empty seat. He exhaled a grateful sigh. There seemed to be none of the reminders here he'd expected of the events of last night. Diego raised his head, his eyes following the rows of pews to the front of the room - then suddenly felt the air still in his lungs as his gaze halted on the altar, and on the open casket that sat before it. Diego swallowed hard, trying to will the once solid stone to once again become steady again under his feet. He forced himself to take a breath, but the fresh flow of oxygen seemed to do little to steady him, and instead burned a path of slow fire through his suddenly restricted lungs. He tried to step forward, but his whole body seemed to tense against the motion when he did. The tension flowed like an electric pulse, his heartbeat suddenly audible to his own ears. He was wrong. One reminder of last night _did _still remain. Diego swallowed again, attempting to quiet the rapid thud of his heart he could swear was now echoing off the stone walls. And it was a reminder he was suddenly not so certain if he was ready to face.

Diego silently willed back the rigid set of his limbs, his arms finally releasing his belongings into the seat of the back pew. The dull, dried red stain on his tattered shirt from last night came to rest on top, and he quickly jerked his gaze away from it and lifted his chin resolutely. He'd already had more than his fill of feeling like a coward this morning when he'd ducked out on Victoria and his father, and he wouldn't let any memory or reminder let his courage falter now, not when he was already leaving his master to be buried without him. Diego silently dropped to one knee and bowed his head, gleaning strength from the invisible cross he covered himself with as he rose again to his feet, pushing past the final resistance in his muscles as he forced himself to step forward. His guilt and shame, his grief and confusion - all of it held less importance than the one task before him now. His master deserved one final goodbye from his student.

His eyes remained fixed on the casket as Diego made his way to the altar, his breath escaping him in an unsteady exhale as he made the final step, his eyes coming to rest on his friend's face. Though Edmond's expression was one of peace and not the contorted in the pain that had colored it last night, the sight offered Diego little comfort, and any solace he'd felt entering the sanctuary quickly skittered away as the sight of his friend's body pierced reality through him like a cold stab to the heart. Diego's jaw clenched tight. He could no longer grasp onto the final faint remaining shreds of hope that last night had been some horrible nightmare he'd just woken from. Edmond's body was here, in front of him. He was truly gone, and there was nothing he or Zorro or anyone else could do to bring him back.

Diego's fists clenched at his sides, but he could stop neither the guilt nor regret that surged over him, nor the tears that followed to rim his eyes. His vision blurred as he bowed his head, his words coming in a grief strangled whisper. "I'm so sorry, Edmond...I'm so sorry..."

"But you have nothing to apologize for, my son."

Diego's head jerked up, his eyes coming to rest on Padre Benitez standing only a few feet away. Diego blinked at the man in surprise. He hadn't even heard him approach.

The padre stepped to Diego's side, his eyes full of compassion. "Your actions were not the ones that took your friend's life, Don Diego. Your father told me of all you did for Edmond last night, and how very proud he was of you. He and everyone else believe you did everything within your power to protect your friend."

Diego stood motionless for a long moment, but his features quickly grew stony again as his eyes fell again to Edmond. "But those actions still weren't enough, were they, Padre? Sir Edmond is still dead, and I..." He paused, his eyes closing against his guilt. "I was powerless to stop it."

"You were not powerless, Diego," the padre answered quietly. "You were simply human."

Diego looked at Padre Benitez in mild confusion. "What do you mean, Padre?"

The old man's eyes shifted to Edmond's body, and he emitted a small but regretful sigh before lifting them back to Diego. "In moments like these, we find our strengths, but we also must face our humanness - which means we must face our frailties, vulnerabilities and imperfections. We as humans do not like, even fear feeling powerlessness, and try to shove it aside by blaming ourselves," he paused, giving a pointed look to Diego, "and by thinking we have more control over our lives than we humanly possess." The padre's eyes moved over Diego's face. "It is a natural impulse for us to want to stop the all evils of this world from harming those around us, Don Diego, particularly when those evils threaten those we love and care for most. But sometimes we forget that those evils can reach beyond our human control."

Diego felt the padre's words work at the darkness invading his thoughts, but the truth of those words seemed to lose their way in that darkness, and Diego's jaw set tight against his own pain, frustration and anger creating a harsh edge to his voice. "Then why are we put here, Padre? Why does God give us skills to help others, if in the end we cannot use them to help those that we care for most?" He shook his head, disbelief and confusion pulling at him as his eyes moved to the padre. "Doesn't He _want _us to use what He's given us to help others to our fullest capacity?"

Padre Benitez saw the warring emotions in Diego's eyes, and smiled gently in response. "Indeed He does, Diego. But God also wants us to recognize the limits of our humanity, and to recognize our need for Him and for others that He places in our lives."

Diego's shoulders sagged slightly with the weariness weighing at his spirit, and at the familiar tug of the padre's words. The wise old man had seemed able to recognize the solitary fight of Diego's spirit from his earliest days at the mission, from the earliest days when Diego had sought his counsel. But even the padre's counsel seemed to do little to console the guilt and self-loathing that seemed to surround him now. He'd been raised to fight for others, to protect them...

Diego's gaze shifted from Edmond to the cross set above the altar, his gaze and voice becoming far off. "My father repeated the same scripture passage to me over and over as I grew up, wanting me to memorize it, to remember the importance of my place as a _caballero _and leader among the people, and to never take for granted the blessings that came with it..." He inhaled deeply, the deeply ingrained words flowing out of him on an unsteady breath. " 'For unto whomsoever much is given, of him shall be much required... ' "

Padre Benitez smile returned at Diego's words as he finished the verse for him. " 'And to whom men have committed much, of him they will ask the more.' " His eyes warmed with pride. "It is a passage you and your father have both lived out admirably, Diego, and Los Angeles and its people are better for those actions. But even in light of such words of responsibility, one must also remember that though we are made in God's image, we are limited by our human flesh, and therefore do not have the unlimited power that He alone possesses." The padre laid a comforting hand on Diego's arm. "The Almighty does not desire us to be bound by shame and guilt, Diego - emotions I can see so strongly warring in you now. Those feelings will do nothing but keep you trapped in the past."

Diego drew in an unsteady breath. " But Father... how can I not help but keep retracing my steps... think about the mistakes I made..."

The padre's grip on Diego's arm tightened slightly, the movement enough to regain his attention before the padre spoke again. "God has given you many gifts, Don Diego - kindness and courage, generosity, caring, wisdom..." His gaze remained intent. "You share them all so readily with others, and so often ask nothing in return. You keep yourself distant from your father, your friends..." he paused, his eyes taking a knowing gleam, "from Senorita Escalante... all because you believe that hiding your true self from them is necessary to keep them safe."

Diego's head jerked up at the padre's cryptic words. Did he know of Diego's feelings towards Victoria? His brow furrowed as he eyed the old man with a quizzical look. "What are you trying to say, Padre?"

Padre Benitez's eyes lit with a kind and knowing smile. "A simple black mask cannot conceal _all _things, my son." His smile grew slightly when Diego's eyes widened with disbelief, the small but unmistakable response confirmation enough to the padre's words. "God often calls us to have the strength to stand alone in the face of adversity and injustice. It is something you have done many times, my son, both from behind a mask and without it. But even at humanity's start in the Garden of Eden, the Almighty created humans to live in community with each other, to be helpmates to one another." His gaze remained unwavering on Diego's. "Even the strongest of God's children still need to be loved, Diego."

Diego looked at Padre Benitez, stunned. The wise old father had helped him many a time, both as Diego and Zorro, but he'd never thought... He blinked once, then twice before finally finding his voice again. "You knew, Padre..." He shook his head lightly, confusion and uncertainty tangling his thoughts. "Why have you not said anything to me before now?"

The padre's expression remained unchanged. "There was no reason for such knowledge to be voiced - at least, not until now." His smile grew. "Perhaps God, in His infinite wisdom, knew the time would come when you would not only be in need of His words, but also when you would be ready to listen to them."

Diego's own smile returned at the padre's insight. "Perhaps so, Father."

Padre Benitez gave a small nod before he continued. "Don Diego, God has blessed you with much love in your life - perhaps much more so than you realize. Love is a blessing, and something that He meant to not only to be given, but also to be shared." He glanced briefly to Sir Edmond before resting a hand on Diego's arm again in comfort. "I have no doubt of the pain in your heart at losing your friend. Do what you must to honor that pain and loss with reflection and mourning, but do not let the guilt you feel over circumstances you could not control for him distance you from those you love that are still here." A smile light of pride shone in the padre's eyes. "You are strong and courageous, my son, but so are those you love. Let them be the helpmates God intended them to be for you. Give them the chance to give back to you what you have so freely given to them."

Diego blinked back the tears blurring his vision, and quickly passed a hand over his eyes before glancing to the window, his earlier confliction returning at the sunlight's growing glow outside the stained glass. Though the padre's words had stirred something in him, he still felt unsettled in his emotions, uncertain in his path. "I should go, Father..."

Padre Benitez's hand held tighter to Diego's shoulder. "Please, Don Diego, before you go, let me pray with you."

Diego glanced again to the window, then quickly halted his urgency to leave at the quiet plea in the padre's eyes. He could see how much Padre Benitez wanted Diego to be released of his guilt, but Diego himself was uncertain if he was able to relinquish it so easily. However, instead of voicing this reluctance to his old friend, he silently consented to his request, hesitating for only a moment before bowing his head.

Diego felt his chest grow tight again as the padre prayed, a ghost of a bittersweet smile coming to his lips. The padre's prayer was old, and very familiar to him. It was a favorite of his father's, one that had been used that day long ago when they had buried his mother...

"Heavenly Father, you have not made us for darkness and death,  
but for life with you forever.

Without you we have nothing to hope for;

with you we have nothing to fear.

Speak to us now your words of eternal life.

Lift us from anxiety and guilt  
to the light and peace of your presence,  
and set the glory of your love before us;  
through Jesus Christ our Lord.  
Amen."

Giving one last reassuring touch to Diego's shoulder, Padre Benitez glanced to Edmond once more, giving Diego a reassuring nod before taking a step back. "I will tell your father that you were here."

Diego's features softened with sadness as he shifted his gaze back from the padre and once more to Edmond. He reached out, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder one last time, then took in a long breath before slowly withdrawing his touch. "Farewell, my friend." He slowly backed away, finally turning to head back towards the doors before he suddenly paused. "Padre?" The old man stopped and turned back, and Diego gave him a faint smile. "Thank you."

Padre Benitez returned his smile. "Go in peace, my son. And, please, no matter where your path leads you from here, promise me you will consider what we've talked about."

Diego paused and scooped up his belongings, his hand resting on the door as he gave Edmond's casket one final glance. He looked up again, then gave the padre a parting nod. "I will, Padre. I promise."

* * *

For those that may not know and are curious, the scripture verse Diego quoted was Luke 12:48 from the King James Bible. I saw it as something Alejandro would repeat to Diego as a boy, and as something Diego would take to heart. Also, Padre Benitez's prayer is an actual Catholic funeral prayer I stumbled across in my research. Though I couldn't find any dates as to how old the prayer actually is, I wanted to use something that I thought would give Diego comfort through tying Diego's old memories to his new ones.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, all! This is a bit long, but I decided to post it all as one chapter rather than break it up. Enjoy!

* * *

The hacienda was quiet. Even Felipe, who was normally up with the sun, appeared to still be sleeping, and Diego breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way through the house. He knew Felipe would want to talk about last night, and though he held no doubt that his young friend would be well intentioned and empathetic, Diego was not in the mood to talk. Despite the padre's encouragement to let his loved ones support him, he still felt the pull from earlier this morning to have time alone. He needed time to try to sort through the tangled mess the last few days had created in his head. The lingering guilt of his actions surrounding Sir Edmond's death, his actions towards Victoria... He shook his head, his pace quickening crossed the last few steps through the library to the fireplace. He was ready for an escape, to disappear for a brief while - and he could think of no better way then on the beautiful black stallion that awaited him inside Zorro's cave. He gave one last cautionary glance around the room, then paused just long enough on the hearth to push the switch before disappearing behind the stone door.

The familiar, soothing gurgle of test tubes greeted Diego's ears as he descended the stone steps into the cave, and he looked up with a smile as Toronado gave him a small sound of welcome. "Good morning, old friend." He quickly crossed the room, then stepped inside the stallion's stall to stroke his neck. "It seems we're the only two awake in the entire house." He smoothed a hand over the horse's mane and leaned closer to his ear, which flicked with readiness at the challenging lilt in Diego's voice. "How about it - are you up for a ride?"

His smile grew at Toronado's soft snort of agreement, and Diego moved around him for the saddle and bridle, making quick work of securing the gear. The stallion shifted his feet impatiently as he buckled the final strap of the saddle, drawing a soft chuckle from Diego. "Easy, boy. You may be ready and suited up to go, but I'm not." He rubbed a hand soothingly over the stallion's nose to settle him, then chuckled again when the animal responded with an impatient nudge to his shoulder. "Pushy this morning, aren't we?" He gave the stallion's neck one final pat. "Don't worry, old friend. I'm as anxious for a ride as you are." He quickly moved back out and up the steps to where Zorro's costume awaited him, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he went.

Within minutes, he was ready and in the saddle. The pulleys cranked and rattled as the outer entrance door swung open, and Diego took in a deep inhale of the familiar rush of crisp morning air, letting it wash over him as they exited the cave. Toronado charged out across the open hills, the wind whistling past them as his long and even gait quickly accelerated to a fast trot. Diego clutched the reins tighter and leaned low over the stallion's neck, moving with the steady rhythm of his stride, his thoughts and the world around them swirling together into an incomprehensible blur.

They rode far out into the hills, surging up and over the next rise and then the next. Diego finally pulled back the reins as they climbed up to the canyon just beyond Cielo Ridge, bringing them to a halt at a low dip to the north the canyon's outer edge. Toronado's breaths came in short, snorted bursts, and Diego quickly dismounted, running an apologetic hand over the stallion's sweat slicked neck. "Sorry about that, boy - I think I was a little _too _anxious for our ride. I didn't mean to push you so hard, especially when we don't have the alcalde and his lancers at our heels for once."

Though his breathing remained heavy, Toronado didn't appear to object too greatly to the exertion, and only emitted a small snort in response before dipping his head to the ground to munch on a small patch of grass at his feet. Diego's smile returned, and he smoothed a hand over the stallion's wind tussled mane as he turned to look to the east, the sun's rays now stretching wide across the horizon. A new day had dawned. The sky was now alive and bright, and Diego felt as though the light was also working to chase away the darkness that had filled his thoughts last night. His eyes followed the line of the terrain, stopping on the small pathway leading towards the direction of the pueblo. Victoria and everyone else in Los Angeles would certainly be awake by now - and his father had likely read his note.

Diego shook himself slightly against the sinking pit in his stomach. When he'd written the note, he'd assumed his father would feel disappointment at his words, but after his conversation with Padre Benitez, he was suddenly less certain of his father's disappointment in him and more assured of his own in 'd so easily fallen prey to so many assumptions about his father over the last few years, and had let his own stubborn pride hold those assumptions as truth. The padre had talked of Don Alejandro's pride in Diego's actions last night. His father had shown faith that he would be able to protect Edmond when he'd sent them alone into the church last night, and had expressed that pride directly to Diego later that night, even after his failure to protect Edmond. He'd not wanted to face his father, had felt like he'd let him and Edmond down, but then he'd told Diego that he was proud of everything he'd done. He'd come to believe that failure was not an option as Zorro, but last night, despite the differences that had divided them over the years, his father had still been proud of him, even in the face of one of the biggest failures of his life. His mouth quirked warily at his earlier thoughts. How long had he been operating under the assumption that his own disappointments in himself were his father's as well?

The furrow in Diego's brow slowly abated as the padre's words from earlier came back to him. _Do not let the guilt you feel over circumstances you could not control for your friend distance you from those you love that are still here. You are strong and courageous, my son, but so are they. Give them the chance to give back to you what you have so freely given to them. _Diego exhaled a long, weary sigh, then tipped his head back to look into clear blue expanse above him. His choices in the last few years had kept him distant from those in his life he wished to be closest to - a condition he'd long ago convinced himself was necessary to keep them safe. But was that distance he kept from his loved ones really keeping them safe, or was it only serving to keep him alone?

His hand came to rest on the saber and whip he'd automatically belted at his side before leaving the cave. He'd initially welcomed the opportunity to use his skills to help the people of Los Angeles, but his craving for the life he'd had to postpone because of his exploits had been growing stronger as of late - as had his draw to spend more and more time with Victoria. She'd seemed before to only be interested in talking with him in passing, but lately had seemed to linger more during their conversations when he'd come to the tavern, and the small but noticeable change had unearthed his long denied dreams of her, of them together. He wanted a life and family with her, to have the grandchildren his father longed for. His mind returned to last night and the many other battles Zorro had fought, and his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. But most of all, he wanted to live a peaceable life that didn't include getting shot at and hiding things from those he loved.

Toronado's breaths finally slowed, and Diego led him over the crest of the next hill towards a small creek, and the stallion eagerly dipped his nose into the water for a drink. Diego looked up, surveying the open terrain around him. The two of them had come to be very familiar with this place, often chasing down one outlaw after another through its grassy plateaus. He sighed warily at the thought. They were always chasing after another _bandito, _it seemed. It had become the harsh reality of the life he'd known since returning home to Los Angeles. Their corrupt alcalde was no closer to being driven from his post than he was when Zorro first appeared, and another lowlife would always be at the ready to take the place of each he captured. As long as Luis Ramone continued on as alcalde of Los Angeles, Diego saw no end to his time as Zorro - which meant putting his own dreams and plans on hold, perhaps indefinitely.

His chest went tight at the thought, and he looked back in the direction of the pueblo again. Victoria had already waited for him for over two years, but he couldn't and wouldn't ask her to wait forever. She deserved marriage and a family of her own, and Diego didn't want any future but one shared with her, but he could not and would not compete with his alter ego for her affections. His thoughts returned to last night and the stolen moments they'd shared, the morning sunlight seeming to allow him to see those moments more clearly. Could it be possible that Victoria could have feelings beyond friendship for him without his mask? The padre had seemed to notice a growing connection between them. Had he made incorrect assumptions with Victoria as he had with his father, believing she would always love the hero in a mask and never the man behind it? He'd always wanted to know that she loved and not just his alter ego before he told her the truth, but... Was the padre right? Was there some way for him to keep her safe, to share his life, _all _of his life with her? Could it be possible that...

Diego's train of thought was suddenly disrupted by distant crack of a gunshot, quickly followed by another. His mind immediately snapped to attention, his senses piqued as his eyes surveyed the hills for the source of the sound. His gaze quickly halted on a coach barreling down the road below, two armed and masked bandits making chase not far behind. He sighed warily before quickly snatching up Toronado's reins. "Looks like a leisurely ride home is out of the question, old friend. C'mon - it looks like we're up." He quickly swung himself into the saddle, the stallion emitting a sharp whinny as they descended the path that led towards the main road.

They were on the main road behind the coach within minutes, and Toronado's hooves clawed at the dirt beneath them as he rapidly gained speed and moved to close the space between them and the two _banditos _Diego could see at the rear of the coach. The man in the lead reached out and latched a hand onto the coach's back ladder, swinging himself free from his horse's saddle before he quickly began climbing. His jacket hitched up above his waist as he ascended, exposing a pistol shoved into the back of his belt with the gleaming handle of a knife tucked in at his side. Diego felt a nervous twinge go through him at the sight, and he leaned lower over Toronado's neck, spurring him faster. One man heavily armed, and the other with heaven knew what other weapons not far behind. He needed to reach the coach before either had a chance to use any of those weapons on the driver or the passengers inside.

The coach hit a sharp turn, and Diego watched the man already clutching to the back rails of the coach lean his body easily to brace himself. His earlier sense of unease grew at the agile movement. It was quickly becoming evident to Diego that these men weren't the typical, desperate amateurs that meant to rob a group of travelers and leave them stranded. These were the type of men who would take the coach and gut it of anything of value - even if that meant slitting the throats of every innocent person on board. Diego's eyes sharpened with a determined gleam. Zorro had to stop them, _now_, before they could do just that.

The coach suddenly veered to the side, its left wheel bouncing through a deep rut in the side of the road and sending the bandit attached to it flying backward. He managed to hang on, but the pit in Diego's stomach suddenly clenched tight as the man's eyes zeroed in on him. He swung a warning arm at his partner, who threw a sharp and wide eyed glance over his shoulder before spurring his horse faster and groping at the back of his belt, his search revealing the pistol tucked at his back. Diego let out a heavy sigh and leaned lower over Toronado's neck. _Damn._ So much for the advantage of surprise being on his side.

Diego and Toronado moved to the still horsed man's side just as he drew his weapon. However, the man had no time to fire it as Diego threw his arm back in a wide but controlled arc, sending the gun flying to the ground. Taking advantage of the bandit's surprise, Diego swung again, hitting the middle of the man's chest and sending him tumbling into the cloud of dust after his pistol. The small smile of victory on his face quickly faded as he turned back in the saddle, his eyes growing wide at the other bandit's pistol leveled square at his head. Diego quickly dodged to the left, the shot zinging past his ear before he straightened again. The man grimaced in frustration and tossed the discharged weapon harmlessly past Diego's head before continuing his climb up the back of the coach. Diego's smile returned. One weapon down, one more to go.

Toronado closed the final few feet between them and the coach, and Diego snagged the ladder with his right hand before releasing his hold on the stallion's reins and pulling himself fully onto the ladder. He quickly looked up to where the bandit had been, then suddenly yanked his hand back as the man futilely kicked at him before continuing his ascent and disappearing onto the coach's roof. Diego quickly followed, but pausing at the top rung, crouching cautiously before rising up to peer over the coach's top.

He'd been right to be cautious. Diego quickly ducked again as a valise sailed over his head, readjusting his grip on the ladder before rising back up to look again. The swing of the valise had unexpectedly jostled his assailant off balance, and Diego took advantage and vaulted himself upward, tucking and rolling onto the roof. He quickly gained his footing, pulling himself upward before swinging a well timed right hook at the man's jaw. The bandit hurtled backward, landing hard against one of the trunks. The impact snapped the rope securing the trunk, sending it flying to the ground and nearly causing the bandit to tumble off after it.

The coach's rear pivoted and swerved to the side as it rounded a grove of trees, and Diego quickly grabbed onto another of the ropes for leverage and leaned with the turn. He moved to straighten when the coach steadied under his feet, but a blow to the shoulder from the bandit knocked him forward, and Diego cried out as a sudden shock of pain radiated up his arm. He barely had a moment to register his torn shirt and the long slice of red on his upper left arm before the man came at him again. However, this time Diego was ready. He grabbed the man's wrist before he could make contact, drawing a wince of pain from the bandit as Diego twisted the knife free from his grasp and threw it to the ground. He swung his right arm back, his fist only landing in a glancing blow against the bandit's jaw, but it was enough to send him flying backwards against the wood rail.

The bandit was still conscious when Diego grabbed his arm and a remaining piece of rope from the fallen trunk. "I think you've caused more than enough trouble for one day." He quickly bound the man's hands to the luggage rack. "I'll deal with you later." Diego deftly secured the final knot at the man's hands, then stepped over him to the driver's seat. The driver did a double take when Diego landed in the seat behind him, he flashed the man a quick smile. "You look like you could use a bit of help." The driver's brow rumpled in dazed confusion, and Diego gestured to the horses. "Keep them as steady as you can - I'll try and slow us down."

The man could only nod helplessly as Diego jumped onto the yoke between the two rear horses of the team, then grabbed the strap across the left horse's back before leaping onto the animal's back. The move startled the horse, and he reared back against Diego's sharp tug against his harness, which caused a chain reaction with the rest of the team, and the horses began to slow before finally coming to a stop.

The adrenaline that had been pumping through Diego's system slowly began to ebb away, the sound of his heartbeat thrumming in his ears growing gradually slower. However, the rush of blood through his body brought the earlier stinging pain back to his arm. Remembering his wound, Diego turned his arm, then yanked off his glove to carefully inspect it before breathing a sigh of relief. The cut was long, but superficial, and the bleeding was minimal. It could wait to be tended to after he assured the safety of all on board and delivered the bandits to justice.

He turned to look at the driver again, who remained poised with the reins in hand, his eyes fixed with a strange look on Diego. "Zorro?"

Diego gave him a sharp nod in answer. "Are you all right?"

The man looked down at the horses, and then to his hands before looking back wide eyed to Diego. "I, uh... I think so..."

Diego jumped down from the horse's back, then carefully moved a steadying hand over the animal's back to keep it from bolting again. He glanced back to the driver. "Keep them reined in - I'll make sure the passengers are all unharmed."

He rounded the side and opened the coach's passenger door, glancing up as the frightened face of a well dressed young man appeared in the window. "Are you one of the bandits?"

Diego gave him a reassuring smile. "The robbers have been dispatched, senor. There is no further cause for alarm. My name is..."

"Zorro! Mama, it's Zorro!" Diego turned at the small voice to see a young dark haired boy huddled beside his mother, a fair haired and pretty but plainly dressed young woman. "I've heard of you! You are Zorro, aren't you?"

Diego's smile grew with a small nod. "At your service." He gestured outside the doorway. "Why don't you all step outside for a moment while we assess for any damage to the coach?"

The man jumped down, and the woman stood with her son to follow him out. The man was well dressed in a _caballero _suit, his carefully looped tie slightly disheveled from their chaotic ride. "_Muchas gracias, _Senor Zorro. We could have all been killed."

Diego nodded grimly. "Indeed you could have, but thankfully not today." He turned towards the coach again. "I should make sure that those bandits are properly packaged up for the good sergeant and his men..."

"Well played, Senor Zorro, but we aren't prepared to quite so easily." Diego turned quickly at the voice behind him, unsheathing his sword in a lightning fast movement - but was met with nothing but empty space. A small, smug laugh sounded above him, and he shifted his gaze up to the driver's seat to find the driver staring down at him, a cocked pistol aimed at him. "_Muchas gracias, _senor. You've just saved me and my friends our fortune from our little tax collector here."

Diego felt his stomach clench briefly in fear and glanced to the diminutive man who had just exited the coach before looking back to the driver, recognition suddenly dawning. Now he knew where he'd seen the man before. He had just collected the taxes from the Los Angeles yesterday. "So you decided to rob this man of the pueblo's taxes before they could leave the territory and travel with him back to Spain."

The driver's smug smile uncurled wider across his lips. "Indeed we did, my masked friend. Four thousand pesos of the people of Los Angeles' hard earned money. Any man would be a fool to pass up such a tempting offering, especially when it was so easy for the taking." His eyes narrowed. "But I never expected that we would get the opportunity to collect the bounty on the head of the legendary Zorro in the process."

Diego leveled the man with a steely stare, remaining motionless, the saber still poised in his hand. "No one's been able to collect it yet, Senor."

The driver shrugged nonchalantly, and unexpected gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps not..." Diego stiffened suddenly at the sound of a pistol cocking behind his back. "But I'd certainly say the odds for my friends and I collecting it are looking better by the moment."

Diego felt the nudge of the pistol between his shoulder blades, and mentally chastised himself. In his surprise with the coach driver being one of the bandits, he'd momentarily forgotten the other men, and now, from the sound of things, both of them were behind him and armed. He glanced to the terrified innocents at his side, and took in a deep breath against a brief swell of fear. However, Sir Edmond's training quickly took over, and the moment of fear was quickly squelched. _Stay calm, _he silently reminded himself. _Find a way to regain the upper hand. Don't let them have the control._

The coach driver waved his gun lightly toward Diego's sword as he hopped to the ground and moved a few steps closer. "Now, if you would be so kind as to drop your weapon, Senor."

One of the men behind him let out an overly confident huff of laughter. "Should we unmask him too, Eduardo? What do you say - find out who the legend really is?"

The driver sneered at Diego. "Why not? Let's see who's behind the mask..."

A sharp, strong whinny cut him off from behind them, distracting the men behind him and the driver as Toronado charged up behind them. Diego stepped back just in time to see the two bandits behind him attempt to shield themselves as the stallion reared, kicking his legs at both of them. The distraction from Toronado was brief, but it was long enough for Diego to regain the upper hand. He quickly snatched the whip from his belt, snapping it forward around the driver's wrist with a sharp crack, first yanking the pistol from his hand before he cracked the whip again and curling the lash around the man's leg, yanking his feet out from under him. Diego pivoted on his heel as he fell to the ground, knocking the weapons from the other two bandits cowering under an angry Toronado into the dirt with two deft flicks of his whip before knocking them out with one solid punch.

The moment danger passed, Toronado finally stilled, and Diego smiled gratefully at the stallion and patted his neck. "Thanks, old friend. That's another one I owe you."

He turned as the driver came to and moved to sit up, and then quickly lifted his hands at the tip of Diego's sword against his throat. "I'm afraid Toronado doesn't care much for guns, or for people that threaten the lives of others for money." Diego stepped closer, his eyes going steely. "And neither do I. That tax money was paid by hardworking and honest people, Senor, and was not yours to take."

The driver glared at him. "I had you..."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Did you now? Well, since I was yours for such a brief time, the least I can do is leave you with a small memento of our encounter."

Diego slashed a bold Z across the man's lapel before returning his sword to the man's throat. "Now, I think I'll have the three of you waited under those trees until I can track down a few lancers to take you in." He collected a rope from Toronado's saddle horn before tapping his blade to the man's shoulder. "If you would be so kind to stand and lead the way while I round up your friends." He lifted the two other still dazed men to their feet, shoving them after the driver. He quickly bound them with their backs against one of the larger trees before checking them over for any additional weapons.

He had just finished his search when the distant sound of galloping horses caught his attention, and he glanced up to see a small band of lancers, led by Sergeant Mendoza, quickly converging on them. "Well, gentlemen, it appears the sergeant and his men are here to transport you to jail_. _I'll leave you in their somewhat capable hands."

He lowered his sword and turned to go, but the voice of one of the bandits stopped him short. "Do you have loved ones, Zorro?"

Diego looked back over his shoulder, finding the driver staring at him with curiosity. He remained silent, but took a step closer, holding his gaze as the man continued. "You must have parents, perhaps a brother or sister, friends... maybe even a woman you love?" A faint smile curled his lips at a sudden thought. "Perhaps it's even that lovely little _senorita _you seem so fond of at the _taverna _back in town?"

Diego cursed the flicker of fear that rose up in him at the thief's words, but the self satisfied sneer that slowly crept over the man's face left no question in Diego he'd seen it. "How long do you think you can keep this love of yours or anyone close to you safe? No man can fight with the passion you do unless what he fights against threatens something or someone he loves. We may have failed to unmask you today, Senor, but one day... someone will succeed." The man's eyes were cold and lifeless as they bored into Diego. "One day soon, someone _will _uncover your identity, and then all you love, all you hold dear, will be destroyed and taken from you. "

It was an empty and overzealous threat by a captured outlaw, Diego knew, but he couldn't seem to dispel the knot of unease forming in his stomach. The bandit seemed to sense his captor's disconcertion and lifted his chin confidently, but a sharp flicker of pain darted across his own eyes as he continued. "Watching a loved one die... it rips a hole in you, one that you can never fill." He inhaled sharply, his eyes growing distant. "Just like me... with my wife, my son..." His eyes jerked back to Diego's. "What will you do then, Senor Fox? If you lose those that matter most to you, you will have nothing and no one to fight for or protect. And then that passion and drive you hold to make the world a better place for them will die along with them." The man's eyes were raw and empty, but his voice remained steady as he continued. "What will you be then, Zorro? You'll be alive, perhaps, but you'll be a shell of a man, like me. A shell of a man with nothing left to lose."

A sudden, ghastly image of his father, Victoria, and Felipe lying motionless and bloodied at his feet took hold in Diego's mind. He quickly jerked his gaze away, focusing again on the quickly approaching soldiers. He gave the driver one last glance before stepping away to Toronado's side and glancing to the coach's passengers who stared up at him with wide eyes. He pushed back his disconcertion, giving the coach's passengers a reassuring nod. "Those soldiers will collect these men and take you all back into town. You'll be safe back in the pueblo until the next coach can take you out to board the ship back to Spain."

The tax collector gave him a worried glance. "You're leaving, Senor?"

Diego gaze flicked back to the soldiers. "It's for the best. My presence tends to unsettle the alcalde's men. There will be less trouble if I take my leave."

Both the tax collector and the young woman nodded their understanding. The woman took a small step forward, her hands on her son's shoulders. "_Muchas gracias, _Zorro."

He gave them a small nod before turning Toronado and riding back up into the hills. They quickly made their way back up to the top edge of the canyon, but Diego quickly veered Toronado the other direction when the stallion automatically turned towards home. He paused and glanced back at the scene at the base of the canyon, the bandit's words reverberating again in his head. _One day soon, someone will uncover your identity, and then all you love, all you hold dear, will be destroyed and taken from you... You'll be alive, perhaps, but you'll be a shell of a man, like me. A shell of a man with nothing left to lose. _Edmond's dead body, quickly followed by the grisly images of Victoria, his father and Felipe laying sprawled out at his feet came back again, and he took a sharp breath before quickly look back and spurring Toronado ahead. The recklessness that had so emboldened him last night had made him careless and unfocused today - and had nearly cost him his identity and the coach's passengers their lives. Though the padre's words had spoken to his most deeply held wants and needs this morning, his encounter with these bandits had shaken them with a sharp slap of reality. The coach's driver had unwittingly spoken to his innermost fears, had stabbed so easily at the vulnerability that had been unearthed in him last night.

Diego quickly snapped his attention forward again and spurred Toronado faster, trying to outrun the garish images in his head. He'd been so ready to go home, to go to Victoria... He shook his head. He couldn't go home yet. Not like this, not when Zorro could be swept up in his recklessness - and could be shaken so easily by words from a criminal. He had to clear out the confusion gripping at his thoughts, and find a new path through the chaos this world had brought into his life. He would find his way, but it was a direction he knew he needed to find on his own. _Forgive me, Padre, _he thought as he reined Toronado back, slowing him as they descended a hill towards a sheltered spot near the creek where they'd stopped earlier_. _His gaze flicked back in the direction of the pueblo, and he tried to ignore the sinking feeling filling his heart as he jerk his gaze forward again. _But this is one challenge I must face alone._

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm fully aware that some of you may want to smack some sense into Diego right now. __I __want to smack some sense into him, and __I'm __the one that wrote him this way! LOL Not to worry, though – I promise he won't remain stuck on stubborn for too long. _


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky chapter 13! :) Well, as promised, Diego isn't staying stuck on stubborn for long. I wasn't expecting to have this done as quickly as I did, but after the angst of last chapter, I guess I wanted to see things improve as well for our favorite couple. We're about to see a turn in the tides… :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The morning sun had seemed to bring half of Los Angeles into the _Taverna Victoria_, and Victoria paused to push back a stubborn stray curl from her eyes before giving Pilar a grateful nod as she passed her two fresh trays of coffee and _huevos rancheros _from the kitchen doorway. Victoria paused for a brief moment to scan the room before making her way across the crowded dining hall to her waiting customers. It was amazing, she thought, shifting her trays above her shoulders to maneuver the crowded walkway between the tables. The darkened chaos and sorrow of last night had seemed to disappear with the morning sun. She sighed, lowering the trays again. One part of her was glad for the change, but the rest... Victoria bit her lip at the memory of Diego's pained eyes. It didn't seem right somehow, that such sadness and violence could seem to be so easily forgotten, that life itself seemed to continue on as if such things had never happened.

A vague ache had still lingered in her chest when she'd awoke this morning, remembering what her friend had experienced last night. Diego had always been so in control of his emotions, of himself, that the emotions he'd shown the night before had broken her heart. She'd been unable to stop herself from reaching out to him, and when she did... Victoria felt her face grow warm at the thought of the other looks Diego had given her that night, and the words that he'd spoken that had set her senses off balance... and the touches that had stolen her breath...

Her eyes drifted back up the stairs to the still closed door to Diego's room. Despite her determination to forget the events of last night, it had seemed that her mind had other ideas, both in her waking thoughts and her dreams. She'd been unable to distract her thoughts far from Diego, and had even seen him in her dreams. Her mind had easily beckoned back their conversation on the tavern's front porch, replaying each word, and the memory of his lingering touch against her cheek. However, the Diego in her dreams had been bolder, and instead of pulling away had moved in without hesitation as if to kiss her. Her dream self had closed her eyes and waited, but when she'd not felt the touch of his lips on hers, she'd opened her eyes just in time to see him disappear in a flourish of black.

Victoria sat the trays on her customers' tables, handing them their plates of food with a brief smile before she made her way back behind the bar. Her dreams made no sense to her, seeming to only add to the confusion she'd felt last night. She tucked her hair behind her ear and grabbed a rag to wipe down the bar, trying again to get herself to focus on the task at hand. It was as if her mind seemed to be trying to break through the discombobulation of her dreams, but the truth she sought remained stubbornly on the fringes of her consciousness. She shook head, her mouth quirking in deep thought. She couldn't escape the feeling that she was missing something, something about Diego - something that felt as if the answer was dangling right in front of her, taunting her as she fought to uncover it.

Her hand paused in its motion over the bar, remembering Diego's face, his eyes as he'd stood alone in this room with her last night. He _had _been different. He'd allowed her to see a glimmer of something he'd kept at bay - something he'd perhaps hidden from his father and Felipe as well. She looked up again at Diego's still darkened doorway. He'd had a late and trying night last night and needed the extra rest, but she couldn't help but wish he would wake and come downstairs. She wanted to see him and talk with him... and see if he would still look at her with the same soul searing gaze she'd seen in his eyes last night. Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck at the memory, and she squeezed her eyes shut and quickly let out a deep breath, rubbing the rag furiously at a coffee cup ring on the bar as she tried to banish the small shiver running down her spine. She shouldn't be thinking about Diego like this. Her daydreams were usually about Zorro, and _should _be about Zorro, not about Diego...

A small flutter came to life in her stomach at the sound of a door opening and closing above her, but it dimmed slightly when only Don Alejandro emerged from his room and began making his way downstairs. She quickly covered her disappointment by grabbing two saucers and cups from behind the bar, then reached behind her for the coffee pot. Only Alejandro was awake thus far, but she hoped Diego wouldn't be far behind him.

Don Alejandro gave Victoria a polite nod and a smile as he approached the bar. "Victoria, good morning."

Victoria returned his smile. _"Buenos Dias,_ Don Alejandro. How did you sleep?"

Alejandro shrugged light. "It took me a while to quiet my thoughts, but thankfully I was able to get a little rest." He reached out to pat her hand. "I also wanted to say thank you again for all of your help last night, my dear. I know Diego and I both appreciated it a great deal."

Victoria shook her head dismissively as she picked up the cup in front of him and began to fill it. "I was more than happy to help, Don Alejandro. Both you and Diego have helped me so many times, and I was glad to be able to return the favor." She glanced back up to Diego's room. "Speaking of Diego, I hope he was finally able to get some rest as well after last night. Perhaps I can fix him a tray of breakfast for him to have in his room if he still needs the extra rest."

Don Alejandro shook his head. "Actually, Diego already left early this morning."

Victoria tipped the coffee pot back and slowly set down the cup in her hand, staring up at Don Alejandro with surprise as a knot of disappointment sunk in her chest. "He did?"

Alejandro nodded, seemingly oblivious to her surprise as he lifted the cup and took a long sip. "Yes, he left me a note explaining that he was going to say a private farewell to Edmond and then take some time for himself. I guess he needed some time to think things through." He set his cup back on the saucer and looked back up at Victoria, seeming to notice the disappointment in her expression, his brow furrowing with his mild surprise. "My apologies, Victoria... I didn't realize..."

Victoria could only blink in silence for a long moment. He'd left - left without saying goodbye, without saying anything. She swallowed back the unexpected lump in her throat, then forced a smile at Don Alejandro in an attempt to reassure him, but the expression was weak at best as she shook her head. "Oh, an apology isn't necessary, Don Alejandro." She lightly shrugged her shoulders, doing her best to keep her expression bright when Alejandro's look seemed to transform from surprise to sympathy. She dropped her eyes quickly, focusing on a small, darkened drip of coffee marring the clean white veneer of the coffee pot in front of her. She didn't want Don Alejandro's pity, didn't want him to think that she and Diego...that she saw Diego as more than just...which she didn't...did she?

The old man moved as if to speak, but Victoria quickly cut him off before he could. "I'm sure Diego just needed time alone to think as you said. After all, he had a very difficult night, and..." The lump in her throat returned, and her gaze moved over the crowded dining hall to the entryway to the kitchen. She blinked back at her tears, keeping her gaze averted, embarrassed at herself and the unexpected well of emotion rising in her. She swallowed hard, trying to regain her voice, but it remained unsteady when she finally spoke again. "I think I left a kettle on the fire in the kitchen, Don Alejandro. Would you please excuse me?"

Not waiting for him to answer, Victoria quickly made her way around the bar and threw back the curtains, exhaling a shaky breath as they closed her into the empty kitchen. She stared blankly at the empty fire, her chest and throat constricting as the flames began to blur before her. She was hurt. Diego had left without saying goodbye this morning, and hadn't even let her know he was leaving, and she was hurt. She wiped a hand over her eyes, then blinked back against the remaining remnants of her tears, shaking her head with a small, tight laugh. What right did she have to be hurt? Diego didn't owe her an explanation if he chose to leave or take time for himself, or if he chose to do anything else, for that matter. She didn't have any hold or claim on him... She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself tightly as the thought sent a sharp pang through her. So why was it that some part of her suddenly wished that she did?

* * *

The sun had barely risen in the sky the next morning as Diego and Toronado slowly rounded the final hill before the entrance to the cave. Diego had spent the night out in the open, staring up at the stars, letting his thoughts and the events of the last few days play over and over again in his mind. The padre's suggestion that he honor his need to mourn Sir Edmond's passing had been wise, and he felt admittedly calmer than he had yesterday. He sighed lightly as the entrance to the cave came into view. But was he now ready to take to heart the other part of the padre's counsel?

Toronado's hoof hit the entrance switch, and Diego ducked down in the saddle as the cave's outer entrance door swung open. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to his father or Victoria, he'd come to realize after his reflection time last night. If anything, he'd realized his draw to be closer to them had only become stronger. He straightened in the saddle, expelling a long sigh as his eyes drifted around the cave. But where did he start, and just what was he prepared to reveal? Despite Padre Benitez assurances regarding the strength of his loved ones, he could not and would not completely squelch his long held drive to protect them. He had grown tired of him and Felipe bearing his secret alone, but he was still was not sure if he was prepared to unburden himself if it left his father and Victoria vulnerable to harm.

Diego dismounted as the brief image he'd seen of their bloodied and broken bodies after his encounter with the bandits yesterday came back to him again. He'd been unsettled during the attempted robbery on the coach, but last night he'd realized it hadn't been the bandit's words that had unsettled him so. It was instead his own lack of focus and recklessness that had gotten to him, a recklessness that, if it weren't for Toronado, would have gotten him caught and unmasked.

He reached under Toronado and quickly undid the first buckle to the saddle, removing it and the bridle before setting stroking a hand over the stallion's neck. Diego smiled lightly as his eyes halted on the carrots resting on the fence post near his elbow. Felipe had been preparing for them to come back, it seemed. He picked up one and held it out to Toronado, who eagerly devoured it from his hand. "I still owe you much more than this, old friend. You saved my life back there with those bandits." He picked up another carrot, and smiled as the animal munched it down just as quickly as the first. "What do you say? How about I see if I can find a couple of apples for you?" His smile grew with a small chuckle when Toronado snorted his approval. "Apples it is, then." He leaned in next to the animal's ear. "I'll see if I can manage to sneak a few from Andrea in the kitchen later."

Diego's smile slowly faded as he continued to stroke his hand absently over the stallion's neck, lost in his thoughts. If he was going to reveal his identity, his true self to his father and Victoria, he could not risk being so out of control again as he was with the _banditos _at the coach yesterday. However, he also knew his father and Victoria's feelings and reactions to what he had to tell them would certainly be something he would have admittedly very little, if any, control over. He smiled faintly at the thought. He loved and admired them both for their fiery and passionate natures, but it definitely made telling them the truth - and their reactions to it - that much more unpredictable. They would be angry and upset at his deception, certainly, but as to what would come with those emotions, he had no idea.

Diego's hand stilled over Toronado's neck, and he expelled a resigned sigh as he shook his head. He was thinking in circles once again, just as he had last night. He needed to be honest with himself. It wasn't just the initial reactions of anger and disappointment at his deception that he feared, he knew. And, though he worried about his father's reaction, his response was not the one that concerned him most.

He gave the stallion's neck one last pat before closing the pen behind him, undoing his mask as he crossed to the steps. He came to a stop before the wooden rack that held Diego's clothes and paused, staring at the swath of cloth in his hands before his eyes drifted to the mirror in front of him. He stared intently at his unmasked self. It was strange just how much a simple disguise had changed - and complicated - his life. He'd not thought ahead when he'd first donned this mask about how long Zorro would be needed in Los Angeles, or about how Victoria would react to his alter ego. He tossed the scarf onto the wooden rack, unbuttoning his shirt before shrugging it off his shoulders and returning it to its place, then reached for the white one next to it. What had seemed like harmless flirting with her in the beginning had drawn her towards Zorro and away from Diego - and far away from any chance for Diego to win her heart. But Victoria's feelings towards Zorro had grown with his own towards her, and he'd not realized his error in Zorro encouraging her feelings until it was too late.

He yanked both arms through his clean shirt, his motions slowing as his eyes moved to the items he'd taken from his saddlebags, and specifically to his blood stained shirt crumpled in amongst them. He paused as his hands moved to the first button. Surprisingly, his first thoughts were not of Edmond looking at that shirt, but of Victoria - and of the tenderness in the comfort she'd offered him in the tavern's dining hall. He could still feel her hand as it had clasped his when he'd tried to button the few buttons left on his tattered shirt. His eyes closed against the memory of her hand against his cheek when she'd moved closer to comfort him further. The look that had been in her eyes as they'd stared up into his... He shook his head to clear it, the memory still surreal to him. The woman he loved looking at him as she had, without his mask? His mouth quirked warily. _Had _it simply been empathy for a friend, or had it been something more? Heaven knew desperately wanted to believe it had been the latter, but the more he'd distanced himself from the moment, the more reality had seemed to seep in around the edges of his heart's desire. He still wasn't sure he could or did believe her feelings had been about more than comforting a friend. He quickly finished the final button on his shirt before tugging the collar into place. Victoria had wanted nothing but Zorro for nearly three years now, and just one night, no matter how strong the emotions it had stirred, couldn't erase _all _of her devotion to his alter ego.

Diego snatched up the shirt and quickly strode across the room, pausing to look through the peephole to make sure the library was empty. He turned the switch on the candelabra and stepped out, folding his shirt up until the stain disappeared amongst the folds of white, and his fingers tightened against the material. He wished his uncertainty about Victoria could disappear that easily. He stepped back down the hallway to his quarters, quickly tossing the shirt onto the chair next to his bed. He would settle back in, relax a bit now that he was home again, then toss the shirt out. Then perhaps he could finally re-compartmentalize the feelings that had come to life as he'd worn it. The warmth of where her small hand had covered hers heated his skin again, and he reached up to where her fingertips had lingered over his cheek. He shook his head, his hand moving over his mouth as his jaw cocked with a faint, sardonic smile. Then again, perhaps it wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

He stepped back out of his room, then went to the library to choose a book. He turned back, then came to an abrupt halt as he nearly collided with his father.

His father's hands came to his shoulders, steadying them both. "Diego - you're home." He took a step back, regaining his footing. "When did you..." He paused mid-sentence as his eyes met his son's, and he waved a dismissive hand. "It doesn't matter." Diego went still for a moment as his father enfolded him in a tight hug. Diego smiled briefly, then returned the embrace.

"The padre told me you went to see Edmond," Alejandro said softly. "I'm glad you're home safe, son." He released Diego and stepped back. "Are you all right?"

Diego smiled lightly, trying to ignore the pang of guilt at the obvious concern in his father's eyes. "Yes, Father. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Alejandro shook his head with a small answering smile. "There's no reason to apologize to me, Diego." He paused. "However, I do think that there is someone else that you do owe an apology to." When Diego didn't answer him, Alejandro quickly continued. "Son, you need to go talk to Victoria - _immediatmente._"

The warmth and comfort Diego had felt from his father's embrace slowly dissipated with his father's sharp look. Nope - talking to his father and Victoria was definitely not going to be as simple as he'd hoped. He exhaled a deep sigh before answering. "But Father, I..."

Despite Diego's obvious hesitance, Alejandro was not about to be deterred. "Don't 'but Father' me, Diego." He stepped forward to meet his son's eyes. "I spoke with Victoria this morning at the tavern after I got your note. You should have seen the look in her eyes when I told her that you'd already left." His gaze softened with a gently imploring look. "She tried to cover it, but I could see it in her eyes. It hurt her that you left without a word to her, Diego. It hurt her a great deal. She was nearly in tears before she fled to the kitchen."

Diego looked at his father in stunned silence. He'd not been proud of how he'd left things with Victoria, and had expected some hurt feelings, but he hadn't expected tears. His thoughts returned to his earlier self assurances that she felt nothing but friendship towards him as Diego, but his confidence in those assurances suddenly begin to wane. Had he been wrong about Victoria's feelings towards him?

When Diego remained silent, Alejandro misunderstood his son's lack of response, and his dark gaze sharpened. "Victoria is your friend, Diego, and she has been fiercely loyal to our family her entire life. She was there for you after Edmond was killed, and now she believes she's done something wrong."

Diego's gaze snapped immediately to his father's, and he shook his head vehemently. "Of course she didn't do anything wrong. Victoria was nothing but caring and compassionate that night."

Alejandro nodded. "Yes - I know that, my son, and so do you, but it was clear to me that Victoria does not. She did nothing to deserve your current behavior, and she deserves an explanation as to why you left without a word to her, especially considering how you feel about her."

Diego's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Alejandro paused, rolling his eyes at his son. "Diego, I may not be as young as I once was, but I'm most definitely not blind. When I found the two of you in the tavern after Edmond was killed... I could see how you were looking at her. And I could also see the way _she _was looking at _you_." He rose his chin to meet Diego's eyes, a faint but knowing smile lighting his eyes. "You love her, don't you?"

Diego inhaled sharply. Dear God in Heaven, had he really been that completely transparent that night? "Father..."

Alejandro held up a silencing hand before Diego could finish. "Victoria is a fiery, intelligent, and beautiful woman, Diego. You claim to care for her only as a friend, but men do not look at women they see only as friends in the way you looked at her that night. And sometimes the most difficult situations in life can bring out our true feelings." He stepped closer to Diego. "If you love her, son, why don't you tell her?"

"Father..."

"I mean it, Diego..."

"_Father..._"

"You should know that I certainly don't object to your choice..."

The frustration that had been building finally erupted, and the words nearly exploded out of him. "By _my _choice isn't the only one that matters, Father!"

Alejandro went silent, and Diego tossed the book in his hand onto the couch, uncaring as it bounced off the cushion and landed with a resounding thud on the floor. Alejandro's eyes followed Diego's movements as he shook his head, then raked his fingers through his hair before throwing up his hands in surrender. "All right, yes, I admit it, okay? I love Victoria. I love her, and I've _been _in love with her for a long time." He sighed deeply and turned again to fully face Alejandro. "But _she _does _not _love _me, _Father. Her heart is with Zorro, and it has been since the day he first appeared. And I can't compete with him."

Instead of conceding to his son's words, Alejandro instead stepped forward again, a gleam of challenge in his eyes. "How do you know that, son?" Diego turned to look at his father sharply, but the old man did not back down. "How can you be so certain that Victoria feels nothing beyond friendship for you?" He stepped closer to Diego, staring straight into his son's eyes as he spoke. "The look in her eyes when I saw you two in the tavern that night had nothing to do with sympathy for a friend. I think you should consider the possibility that she feels the same for you as you do for her."

When Diego looked away thoughtfully, Alejandro crossed his arms over his chest. "Diego, did you ever consider that perhaps Victoria has grown tired of waiting for Zorro? She doesn't even know who he is underneath that mask, or if she'll ever be able to share her life with him." When Diego only blinked at him in silence, Alejandro reached out, laying a caring hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, I hope you learned from watching your mother and me that some of the strongest marriages on this earth possess both a strong friendship and love. Your mother was not only the love of my life, but also my dearest friend. Both friendship and love must be nurtured and protected, Diego, and never taken for granted. And you took both for granted leaving as you did, Diego, without so much as a word to Victoria."

Alejandro watched his son's face as he continued. "Diego, I can understand how much it hurt you to lose Edmond. I know you wanted to protect him, and that it hurt when you could not. It hurt me as well, and I would give anything to bring him back to us. But I also know that Edmond would not want you to shut out opportunities for happiness because of some misguided sense of guilt about what happened to him." His hand tightened on Diego's shoulder. "Go to Victoria, son. Now. Go talk with her."

Diego looked at Alejandro, the faint flicker of hope in his eyes still dimmed by a thin curtain of fear. "But what happens if she _does _deny me, Father? How can I continue to be around her, continue to be in this town and be her friend with her knowing..."

Alejandro shook his head, his smile growing at the uncertainty in his Diego's words. "Son, how can Victoria make a choice if she does not know that she has a choice to make?" He turned to fully face his son, taking him by both shoulders. "You are a good, loving and courageous man, Diego, and I couldn't be more proud to call you my son. You love Victoria, and from what I've seen in the past few days, I believe she feels the same for you." He looked up into his son's eyes. "I want you to be happy, son, and to have the life and love you deserve, and if that means a life shared with Victoria, I couldn't be happier for you both." His hand tightened on Diego's shoulder when he remained silent. "Please, think about what I've said, Diego, and then go and talk with her. If you truly care for her, then don't hide from her." Alejandro stepped back with a final nod. "Good night, son."

Diego watching his father walk away, feeling very humbled by his words. He'd thought he'd been doing the right thing for both his father and Victoria by keeping his distance. But if his father was right, then Victoria had been truly hurt by his leaving - much more so than he'd ever expected.

His father was right. His actions had been selfish and wrong, and Victoria deserved an apology for his actions. His eyes brightened slightly as he remembered his father's words about her reaction to his absence. First the padre, now his father... was it possible? Could Victoria actually have feelings for him beyond friendship? A small smile touched his lips, then quickly faded. Even if she did feel more for him, she wouldn't very well declare them to a friend that had so badly hurt her. He glanced to the clock. It was still early, and the tavern would still be open. He glanced in the direction of his father's chambers. It wasn't like him to retire early like this, unless... His smile returned. Unless he was trying to send his son an unspoken message. Diego turned and strode towards the doorway, then paused, a flicker of indecision going through him as his hand came to rest on the doorknob. Perhaps he should wait until the morning, think things through... His eyes closed against his hesitation, and he shook his head determinedly. No, for once, he wouldn't wait. He threw open the door and strode out into the night, making his way towards the barn to collect his mare. Besides, he'd already waited more than long enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Yep, another chapter already – not entirely sure why it's coming out so quickly all of the sudden, but I try and make it a habit to not look a gift horse in the mouth. :) Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Victoria?"

Victoria looked up at Pilar, staring at her blankly and blinking as she attempted to bring herself back to reality. "I'm sorry, _mi amiga, _did you say something?"

Pilar pushed her hair back before smiling gently at her friend's distraction. "I was just asking if you could get another carafe of lemonade for Don Julio's table while I clear away their dishes."

Victoria smiled weakly, her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. She'd been distracted all day, thinking about Diego, and by the shifting nature of her feelings about how he'd left. She'd gone from her initial hurt and anger to embarrassment to understanding. His leaving without a word still held an undeniable sting, but the longer she'd been able to consider his leaving, she also could empathize with his reasons. Had she just lost a dear friend in such a violent and sudden manner, she could only imagine how she would manage the likely overwhelming nature of her feelings. However, when she thought of Diego's emotionally vulnerable state that night, her embarrassment would return once again. Had her actions brought out feelings for each other that they had tried to ignore, or had she only added to his pain? She'd wanted to comfort him, and had thought something had passed between them... she shook her head lightly. Apparently, by Diego's behavior, she'd been wrong.

She shook her head lightly before quickly shifting her gaze back to Pilar. "Of course. I'll grab the plates from Fernando's table on my way back as well." She gave her friend a grateful look. "You've been so helpful today, my friend. Thank you."

Pilar's eyes lit with concern. "Victoria, I can't help but notice how distracted you've been today." She laid a hand on Victoria's wrist. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Victoria gave the young woman what she hoped was a reassuring smile and patted her hand. "I'm fine, Pilar, honestly. I just have a lot on my mind." Pilar looked as though she wanted to question her further, but Victoria instead gave her an encouraging nod before she could. "I'll go get that lemonade and bring it out for Don Julio, all right?"

Pilar paused hesitantly, seeming to swallow back her words before giving her friend a small smile and nod. She gave Victoria's arm a reassuring squeeze before turning back in the direction of Don Julio's table. Victoria watched her go, expelling a long sigh. She needed to forget about this business with Diego - it was distracting her, and was affecting her ability to attend to her customers. She stepped determinedly around the bar, making her way to the kitchen. It was ridiculous to continue driving herself by thinking in circles like this. She couldn't very well resolve things with Diego if he still was taking time alone. Though she could tell that Don Alejandro had noticed her disconcertion after finding out Diego had left so suddenly the other day, Diego was the only one that could talk with her, and try to resolve what had happened. Diego was a well bred gentleman and would likely talk with her again at some point, but he did have a mind of his own, and whether he intended to say something to her or not was entirely up to him.

Victoria stopped at Fernando's table, giving him and his family a smile of thanks as they handed over their payment as she stooped to clear the dishes from their table. She bid them goodnight before stepping into the kitchen, and moved to the wash basin to drop the dishes in to the warm soapy water. She looked up to the window high above her - the window where Zorro usually escaped through, her mind drifting back to their occasional private moments in this room. Her forehead furrowed with a sudden realization. Today was the first time she'd had more than a passing thought about Zorro in the last few days. She paused, her hands barely registering the heat of the dishwater on her hands as her realization grew, the truth seeming to pierce through like sunshine breaking through the clouds after a storm. She'd spent most of her time focused on Diego, her thoughts of Zorro seeming to suddenly pale in comparison to her thoughts of her friend. She'd often daydreamed about her masked bandit as she'd moved about her day in this kitchen, but now it seemed as if her thoughts of him had never been more far away...

She was interrupted by a sudden knock at her back kitchen door. She glanced towards the door curiously. Who would be calling at the rear entrance at this late of an hour? She quickly dried her hands on her apron and went to open it, stopping short in surprise, her heart giving a hard thump against her ribs at the sight of the person waiting on the other side of it. "Diego?" Her voice sounded soft even to her own ears when she spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

Diego paused, his eyes stilling on Victoria's. He opened his mouth to speak, then paused as the kitchen curtains parted again and Pilar entered with an armload of dishes. "Victoria, do you want me to..."

She paused midsentence at the sight of Diego, and her eyes shifted to Victoria, who gave her a pleading look. The young woman smiled slightly before stepping forward to lay the dishes on the kitchen island table in front of her and picking up the carafe of lemonade from the counter. "Excuse me." Pilar quickly backed out of the kitchen, giving Victoria a quick wink as she disappeared once again.

Victoria let out a long sigh of relief. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do later to Pilar, but for now, she was glad her friend had left her and Diego alone to talk. She turned back to meet Diego's eyes, a small pit of uncertainty beginning in her stomach. At least, she hoped it would be good they were finally able to talk.

Diego took the smallest step closer to her. "I know you're busy right now, but..." He shifted slightly before continuing. "Do you have a few minutes to come outside and talk?"

The sound of laughter from the dining hall momentarily distracted her, and Victoria glanced back at the kitchen's entryway before returning her gaze to Diego's. His eyes became gently imploring at the hesitation Victoria knew was evident in her eyes. "It's important, Victoria. Please?"

Victoria dropped her eyes for a brief moment, then acquiesced to his request with a small nod. She stepped outside beside him before closing the door behind her.

The night air held more of a chill than she realized, and Victoria wrapped her arms around her shoulders, the silence between them seeming to yawn out awkwardly as she lifted her eyes again to his face. Victoria was the first to break the quiet. "What is it that you wanted to say, Diego?"

A sudden breeze swirled around them as Diego turned to face her. "I..." Diego paused as Victoria's shoulders tensed against the chill, making him recognize the coolness of the night air. He opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. "It's freezing out here, Victoria. We should get you back inside."

She gave him a look of mild annoyance. He drug her out here to tell her something 'important', and now he was trying to get her back inside without saying a word? She shook her head insistently despite another chilled swirl of wind funneling its way down her back. "Diego, I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"

She tried to hide the small tremble of her body against the cold, but her reaction was not lost on Diego, who tilted his head in concern when her shoulders hunched up higher. "Victoria, you're shivering. This can wait until..."

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, her eyes now bright with annoyance. If Diego thought he was getting out of talking to her so easily, he was most definitely wrong. Her temper and frustration welled up, nearly bursting out of her. "Diego De La Vega, if you don't tell me why you are here _this instant_, I _swear _I will stand out here and _freeze _to death just to spite you!"

Both stopped short as their gazes met again. Suddenly realizing the ridiculousness of their bickering, Victoria's eyes lit with silent laughter, her shoulders began to shake. Diego's surprise at her outburst quickly melted away, his own smile growing with hers, and soon, both of them were laughing out loud together. Their laughter slowly began to die away, and Diego regarded Victoria with a wry smirk. "Will you at least let me be a gentleman and offer you my jacket so you _don't _freeze?"

Victoria laughed softly before giving him a playful shrug. "If you must."

Diego chuckled at her teasing comment, and quickly shrugged out of his jacket before wrapping it around her shoulders and tugging the front closed around her, encasing her small torso in its warmth. His smile softened as their eyes met again, and his hands moved to her arms, moving slowly down the sleeves of his jacket, sending a shiver of another kind through Victoria before he finally pulled away. "I'm sorry, Victoria." His gaze remained intent on hers as he continued. "Leaving the way I did after Sir Edmond..." His jaw clenched briefly against the memory. "You didn't deserve that."

Victoria's gaze softened, her smile full of understanding as she shook her head lightly. "You'd just lost your friend, Diego. You needed time to yourself, to think about what had happened, and I understood that..."

He shook his head insistently, his voice gentle but firm when he cut her off. "But that still doesn't excuse my actions. I was wrong to just leave like that without even saying anything to you..."

His words again unveiled the uncertainty and vulnerability that his leaving had lain bare, and her eyes darted away briefly before returning to his, her voice hesitant and unsure. "That night, I want you to know... I didn't mean to... I didn't want to do anything, or say anything that would only add to your pain..."

Victoria stopped short, going still as his hand enveloped hers, the warmth of his touch traveling through her fingers and up her arm as she looked back up at him. A sharp flicker of regret passed through his eyes as they met hers, his voice low and tight when he spoke. "Victoria, you didn't - not at all. You were perfect." His hand tightened on hers as if to emphasize his words. "You were a solace and refuge when I needed it the most, and I was so grateful that you were there." He paused, loosening his grip on her hand. "I was actually afraid that _I'd_ overstepped my bounds with my actions and words that night... that I'd made _you _uncomfortable..."

Victoria felt a tug in her chest. Is _that _why he'd stayed away from her, and hadn't said anything to her before he'd left? She quickly tightened her grasp on Diego's fingers before he could pull them from hers, and the move brought his eyes again to hers. "Diego, I've always felt safe with you, and nothing you did that night made me feel any less so." A gentle smile came to her lips. "I was honored by your words and the confidences you shared with me, and I was glad I could be there for you. I wouldn't change anything that happened between us that night."

Diego's smile grew at her words, and Victoria felt a small flutter of go through her stomach as she returned his smile before continuing, her tone gently insistent. "Just promise me one thing - if you ever feel like this again, next time you'll talk to me instead of staying away?" Her expression softened. "I've missed our conversations."

Diego's eyes moved over her face, pausing on her smile before focusing back on her gaze. "So have I."

His smile slowly dimmed, his gaze intent on hers, and Victoria was suddenly very aware of the warmth of Diego's hand still holding hers. His thumb passed slowly over the soft skin on the back of her hand, and Victoria found herself holding her breath, entranced by his gaze and the gentleness in his voice. "And if there is a time like this where I feel like there's any confusion between us, I will come to you and talk about it instead of staying away." His fingers tightened lightly over hers as if to emphasize the sincerity of his words. "I promise, Victoria."

He stepped closer, opening his mouth as if to speak again, but was interrupted as the kitchen door opened, suddenly letting out an eruption of voices from inside the tavern, the cacophony of sound escaping into the night, and Victoria turned back just in time to see Pilar duck back inside as quickly as she had appeared before closing the door behind her again.

Diego lowered his head resignedly with a brief smile before he reluctantly released her hand. "It sounds as if you're needed in there."

Victoria searched his eyes for a long moment. It looked as if he'd been wanting to say something else. She waited a beat, but when he said nothing, she finally gave him a small answering smile before stepping back to the kitchen door. She turned to look up at him and paused, then carefully removed his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him, letting her hand momentarily linger over the soft material. She looked up at him as she pulled her hand back, finding herself quietly mesmerized by his gaze. She quickly blinked in an attempt to break the spell, cocking her head to the side with a questioning look. "So, can I expect you for lunch tomorrow?"

He nodded with an answering smile, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'll be there."

Victoria's smile returned. "Good. Until tomorrow, then?"

Diego nodded. "Until tomorrow. Good night, Victoria."

She smiled, briefly touching his arm before finally turning and heading back inside.

Victoria slowly shut the door behind her, then leaned against it weakly. She was grateful that Pilar had gone back out to the dining hall, and couldn't see the blush she could feel spreading down her cheeks and neck. She could still feel his gaze moving over her face, and the way her heart had skipped a beat when she'd first seen him at her door. His eyes hadn't been guarded tonight as they had been before. They'd been clear and bright, blue as a summer sky - and beautiful. Victoria blinked once, then twice. Had she just thought that? Diego was her friend, but remnants of the feelings that had been stirred that night between them out on the tavern's front porch, the same fluttering, unsettled feeling inside her that had been there with him so close had come rushing back the moment he'd appeared at her kitchen door. She'd missed him - and she knew she'd missed more than just their conversations as she'd claimed. She'd missed his presence, his voice, his smile...his eyes...

She leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes. What was she going to do? She could no longer deny the changes in her feelings towards Diego, but she also couldn't push aside her feelings for Zorro. She'd made a promise to Zorro that she'd wait for him, and she'd meant that promise. But was there really a chance for them, for the life with a home and family that she'd longed for? Were the dreams that she held of them together just that - dreams that held little to no chance to come to fruition? There would always be another bandit to chase, more injustice for Zorro to fight. Would there ever be a chance for them to live in peace together?

Victoria opened her eyes and looked around her, the memories of their time here together coming back to her again. Her encounters with Zorro had always brief and fleeting - and thrilling. Her forehead furrowed. Was that what kept her enthralled with her masked hero? She never feared the danger of what Zorro did or stood for. Her parents had each died fighting for what they believed in, and they'd taught her and her brothers that any life worth living would be to help others and would be dangerous. She'd believed that by standing by Zorro, she was helping his cause, and she still believed this. But did she really want to continue on that path alone?

A brief burst of laughter from the dining hall caught her attention again, and she quickly moved back toward the curtains. All of these questions were difficult ones, and the answers were ones she wouldn't figure out tonight. A genuine smile came to her lips as she stepped back out into the open room, then glanced to the empty table where Diego normally sat. She would see Diego again tomorrow, and would enjoy his presence and talking with him again then. Whatever came next, well... she guessed she would have to just wait and see. Her smile grew. But no matter what was to come, she and Diego had something that she and Zorro had never had. They had time.


End file.
